Rutina
by Farenz
Summary: Su vida era una simple y monótona rutina, hasta el día en que decidieron atravesar los límites impuestos por la amistad. Ayudados por una botella de alcohol y en un hotel barato, Kaoru y Butch comprenderán que a veces (solo a veces) las consecuencias que los cambios generan son peores que la rutina. (Rated T por lenguaje).
1. Come As You Are

**RUTINA.**

Antes que nada, ¡Hola! No sé de donde salió esta historia (que es bastante cliché, por cierto) pero me dieron ganas de escribir sobre esta pareja (que me encanta n.n).

Espero que les guste, y gracias por leerme.

** ¡Aclaraciones Importantes! (muy, muy importantes):**

1. Pasaron cinco años desde la serie original, durante los cuales el profesor logró eliminar los rayos Z negros que poseían todos los villanos en su ADN (de una forma que solo Ken logró entender), por lo tanto, si querés una historia donde aparezcan las PPGZ transformadas mejor no leas (en este fic son chicas "normales"). Para asegurarse de controlar la situación (es decir si los rayos Z negros se volvieran a activar por alguna causa), el profesor se aseguró de que cada uno de los villanos esté bien controlado. Eso incluye que los padres (o abuela en caso de Miyako) adoptaron a los RRBZ; pero, debido a que si cada uno convivía con su contraparte las peleas serían insoportables para un ser humano cualquiera, Brick acabó viviendo con Kaoru, Butch con Miyako y Boomer con Momoko.

2. _(Lo que está escrito así son pensamientos de los personajes)._

* * *

Capítulo 1. "Come As You Are"

_"Take a rest as a friend as an old memoria" (1)_

**_..._**

**.Semana 5.**

_"Ahora mismo están ocurriendo muchas cosas dentro de tu cuerpo, aunque nadie pueda darse cuenta. Las hormonas del embarazo ya han entrado en funcionamiento y puede que estés sintiendo , nauseas, cansancio y que estés orinando bastante más de lo normal (cada hora y a veces incluso de noche)._

_Tener algunas pérdidas de sangre es bastante común al comienzo del embarazo" (2)_

**_…_**

_Estaba caminando por una playa desierta, era de noche y la luna llena iluminaba todo, la joven se acercó al mar y comenzó a correr, mojándose los pies, le gustaba la sensación de libertad que el mar provocaba. De repente, sintió un golpe en su nuca, un balón de soccer, lo pateó, enviándolo al otro lado de la playa, no le gustaba que perturbaran su paz. Instantáneamente, un pitido agudo se hizo presente en el lugar, le molestaba ese ruido, sentía que significaba algo… Estaba a punto de descifrarlo cuando otro golpe del maldito balón le hizo abrir los ojos._

– ¡Eres un imbécil, Brick! – maldijo Kaoru – ¡En cuanto me levante juro que te mataré!

–Entonces viviré una larga vida, ¿No? – se mofó el pelirrojo – Apresúrate, Koiji dijo que saldría temprano y no podría llevarnos a la escuela – dicho esto, salió de la habitación, dejándola sola.

Kaoru se levantó rápidamente, con la idea de matar a su "hermano", pero las nauseas no la dejaron ir tras él. Tuvo que correr, sí, pero hacia el sanitario, a devolver todo cuanto había comido la noche anterior.

–Genial, hasta mi estómago me detesta hoy – exclamó furiosa, mientras jalaba la cadena.

– ¡Apúrate, Kaoru, Momoko me matará si llego tarde de nuevo! – gritó Brick desde afuera ¿De dónde demonios sacaba tanta energía?

La morena salió del baño, se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, y logró alcanzar a Brick antes de que se fuera.

* * *

El despertar de Butch fue, por mucho, más leve que el de Kaoru, solo bastaba el simple sacudón que Miyako le daba todas las mañanas para que despertara (las primeras veces tuvo la desgracia conocer a la muy dulce Miyako enojada, y no estaba en sus planes repetir esa experiencia). Una vez levantado, se duchó, tomó una tostada para el camino y partió junto a la rubia a la escuela, donde comenzaba su tortura.

Nunca hablaban mucho por las mañanas, era un acuerdo que ambos tenían, Butch se despertaba de mal humor, y Miyako solía pensar en quien-sabe que cosas y decía que por la mañana era cuando más inspirada se encontraba. Pero ese día parecía que ambos pensaban.

Seis semanas, ese día se cumplían exactamente seis semanas desde que había ido al centro comercial con sus hermanos, sus novias y Kaoru; cada jueves después de las clases solían ir al centro comercial, y como ese día no fue la excepción, las dos parejas fueron a pasar tiempo juntos, dejándolos solos.

Pero ese día sí hubo una excepción, una ruptura en la rutina; no todos los jueves terminaba totalmente ebrio, besando y haciendo el amor con la que se supone era su mejor amiga.

El camino fue muy corto, y al cabo de poco tiempo llegó a su prisión, donde era torturado diariamente por maestros que no lo entendían y por la falta de libertad que le daba el hecho de usar un uniforme. Pero, además, ahora era torturado por su ex mejor amiga Kaoru Matsubara. Porque, se recordó nuevamente, hacia cuarenta y dos días que ella no le hablaba y que había cagado enormemente su relación con ella.

Subieron al aula, y ocuparon sus acostumbrados asientos (ella adelante, y él atrás), y cuando Butch comenzaba a dormirse nuevamente, sintió unos pasos que se acercaban a él.

–Butch, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – Preguntó Miyako

–Técnicamente, ya lo hiciste – bromeó Butch, ocultando su verdadero humor – Pero puedes hacerme otra pregunta, si eso hace que dejes de mirarme así – Agregó al ver la expresión de Miyako.

– ¿Qué ocurre con Kaoru? – Preguntó tímidamente – Si es que puedo saberlo.

(_Bueno, me acosté con tu amiga, al día siguiente desapareció y no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, si quieres saber, eso pasó)_

–En realidad, nada, solamente hemos estado ocupados, ya sabes, los equipos de soccer no pueden perder a sus estrellas – bromeó.

– Bueno – contestó Miyako, obviamente no conforme con la respuesta, odiaba la percepción que tenía – Pero, si ocurriera algo me lo dirías, ¿Verdad? – preguntó seria.

Antes de que Butch pudiera contestar, se hermano menor apareció, besando a Miyako de sorpresa (_como todos los días_), haciendo que ella se olvide de su existencia. Butch se levantó de su asiento, y fue a saludar a Momoko, a quien le pidió la tarea(_"para no perder las costumbres"_ según él).

La campana sonó, e inmediatamente, Kaoru y Brick cruzaron la puerta (_"otra puta costumbre más" _añadió mentalmente Butch). El pelirrojo se sentó junto a su novia, mientras que Kaoru le dirigió al moreno una mirada de suplica que duró un segundo, él miró hacia otro lado, por lo que ella se sentó junto a Mitch, lo más lejos de él posible.

–Definitivamente me odia – susurró Butch, mientras el profesor llegaba.

* * *

Otra vez decía soportar a Mitch en clases, solo porque el muy idiota de Butch la había ignorado (_lo viene haciendo desde ese día, Kaoru, no seas idiota_). No era que Mitch le cayera mal, al contrario, si ignoraba esa estúpida manía que tenía de invitarla a salir cada día, era agradable.

Se saludaron cortésmente, ya que el maestro Matakayi había llegado, y no le agradaban las conversaciones durante sus clases. Miró a su compañero, estaba escribiendo un papel (_ya empieza con las estúpidas notitas invitándome a salir, genial_). Pero cuando se la tendió, Kaoru se sorprendió.

**"¿Qué pasó?"**

Tomó un bolígrafo y contestó:

**"Nada, ¿Por?"**

Se lo pasó, y tuvo una respuesta casi instantánea.

**"La cara que tienes, ¿Quieres contarme?"**

No le haría mal desahogarse, así que decidió contarle.

**"Noche de mierda, me quedé dormida, no pude desayunar, muero de hambre y mi cuerpo me detesta"**

Al leer la nota, Mitch abrió su mochila, sacó una barra de chocolate y se la ofreció a una sorprendida Kaoru, ella la tomó, le agradeció con la mirada, y procedió a comerse el chocolate; estaba tan concentrada en el sabor del dulce en su paladar, que casi ni notó cuando Mitch le tendió otro papel.

**"¿Ves que no siempre soy un niño idiota, Kaoru? El sábado es Halloween y hay una fiesta en la casa de Himeko, si vienes conmigo te podré demostrar que soy más de lo que ves…"**

Kaoru se atragantó con el chocolate al leer eso, llamando la atención del maestro.

–Matsubara, pase al frente y haga el ejercicio número cuatro– exclamó, haciendo que la joven casi saltara del asiento para quedar de pie. Al menos no había descubierto el chocolate.

Kaoru comenzó a caminar hacia la pizarra, agradeciendo a Brick por dejarla copiar la tarea; ¿Debería aceptar la invitación? Cualquier cosa era mejor que pasar su festividad favorita en su casa con el idiota de su padrastro jugando a la familia feliz. Una vez resuelto el ejercicio, volvió a sentarse, garabateo un "**SÍ**" en un papel, y luego ignoró completamente al castaño.

No quería que Matakayi volviera a llamarle la atención, y más aun tenía medio chocolate que estaba pidiendo a gritos ser tragado.

* * *

Cuando sonó la campana que indicaba la hora del almuerzo, Kaoru agradeció enormemente, ya que las ganas de orinar que tenía eran más que insoportables (y ya había pedido permiso dos veces para ir). Se encontró en la puerta del aula con sus amigas, y se dirigieron a los baños.

Al llegar y hacer sus necesidades, se encontró con una maldita, pero tranquilizante mancha.

– ¡Genial, lo que me faltaba! – exclamó sarcásticamente; y llamó a sus amigas para pedirles una compresa.

Una vez que salieron de allí, fueron al árbol donde tenían por costumbre almorzar junto a sus contrapartes; los chicos ya estaban allí sentados y comiendo, cuando llegaron ellas sacaron sus almuerzos y comieron tranquilamente, hasta que Boomer hizo la pregunta captando la atención de todos:

– Hey, Kaoru, ¿Qué estabas haciendo cuando Matakayi te mandó al frente

–Me estaba ahogando con un chocolate – contestó, ocasionando que Brick la mirara con odio.

– ¡Tenías chocolate y no me diste ni un pedazo! ¡Eres una mala hermana Kaoru! – Todos rieron, exceptuando Butch que estaba demasiado concentrado en un videojuego.

–En realidad, Mitch me lo acababa de regalar – agregó la morena, Butch levantó la vista, sorprendido.

–Ah, ¿Si? ¿Y por qué te daría chocolate? – preguntó enojado

–Porque acepté ir al baile con él, idiota. – Kaoru se estaba poniendo histérica: primero la ignoraba completamente, y después se enojaba con ella cuando aceptaba una invitación de otro. Butch presentaba el típico caso de histeria masculina.

– ¡Kaoru, qué bien lo escondiste! ¡No sabía que te gustaba Mitch! – agregó Momoko, mientras Butch volvía a su videojuego, ignorando que Kaoru negó eso.

* * *

– ¡Al fin es viernes! –exclamó Butch, sorprendiendo a Miyako, él nunca hablaba camino a la escuela.

–Sí, lo sé… Y mañana es la fiesta, ¿Con quién irás? –preguntó con curiosidad la rubia.

–Ehm… No lo sé –el moreno se rascó la cabeza – Supongo que lo veré hoy, como última medida, puedo quedarme en casa.

Miyako rió.

–Tú jamás te perderías una fiesta, si quieres, puedes quedarte conmigo y con Boomer– Butch negó con la cabeza.

– ¿Y ser el mal tercio? ¡Paso! Mejor me busco una pareja – ninguno dijo nada más hasta llegar a la escuela, y ese día, por primera vez, Butch se alegró de llegar temprano.

–¡Sekai! – llamó Butch a una chica castaña, a penas entraron a la escuela – Te estaba buscando.

–Hola, Butch, ¿Qué pasa? – dijo la chica sorprendida.

– ¿Vienes a la fiesta de Himeko conmigo? – la chica lo pensó un instante.

–Es eso o quedarme en casa, Himeko nunca invita a los de cursos inferiores – aceptó con una sonrisa.

* * *

Ese día, Kaoru despertó y corrió al baño, nuevamente a vomitar.

_(¿Por qué mierda mi cuerpo me odia?)_

Pero no contaba con que ese día su madre estaría en casa, e insistiría en que no vaya a la escuela y se quedara a descansar. Así que volvió a la cama y durmió hasta tarde.

Se despertó con el sonido de su celular, Miyako la estaba llamando para pedirle que vaya a su casa a probarse el vestido que le había diseñado para el día siguiente. Tras jurarle doce veces a su madre que ya se sentía bien y que su malestar se debía a que la práctica del día anterior había sido más intensa de lo normal, fue hacia allí.

* * *

Miyako observó a sus dos mejores amigas con los disfraces que les había hecho, francamente, se veían geniales, pero Kaoru siempre encontraba un motivo para quejarse.

–Miyako, me estoy asfixiando con esto – se quejó – no recordaba que fuera tan ajustado.

–No lo era, Kaoru… Debió encogerse cuando lo lavé – se disculpó la rubia.

– Mitch va a enloquecer cuando te vea – dijo Momoko riendo, causando que Kaoru le dedicara una mirada asesina.

– ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no me gusta Mitch para que lo entiendas? – dijo, para no matarla.

– ¡Ajá! Pero nunca negaste que te gustaba alguien, ¿Quién te gusta, Kaoru? – preguntó curiosamente la pelirroja.

Kaoru enrojeció y la golpeó suavemente, lo que ocasionó que Miyako sonriera. Ella era muy perceptiva con las personas; sabía que, efectivamente, a Kaoru le gustaba alguien, y ese alguien vivía en esa misma casa, también sabía que el sentimiento era mutuo, pero no debía meterse en los asuntos de los demás (o al menos eso le decía siempre su abuela). Así que optó por guardar silencio, y detener la pelea de sus amigas.

– Momoko, tu perfume es asqueroso, aléjate de mi por favor, ese olor me está matando.

–Basta, chicas – intervino Miyako tranquilamente, siempre era igual, esperaban a que ella hablara para detenerse. Eso le agradaba, odiaba ver a la gente pelear.

* * *

Esa noche era la fiesta, Kaoru estaba en su habitación, ultimando los detalles de su disfraz cuando Brick tocó la puerta y entró.

–Te ves bien, "hermanita" – Kaoru negó con la cabeza. – no me mientas, ¡parezco una vaca! – Exclamó histérica, Brick comenzó a reír – ¿De que te ríes, idiota? – Preguntó agresivamente.

–Estas pasando mucho tiempo con Momoko, casi hablas como ella – Kaoru levantó la vista – Y hablando de ella, debo ir a buscarla, pero antes… – hizo una pausa – quise pasar a desearte suerte y a informarte de que Dai me dijo que te cuidara de él, aunque no creo que haga falta – le hizo un gesto con la mano, a modo de saludo y se fue.

Unos minutos después, su madre la llamó, Mitch ya estaba allí, así que la saludó y partió con el joven.

Todo el mundo la estaba pasando bien en la fiesta, y Kaoru no era la excepción, debía admitir que el idiota de Mitchelson era agradable. Pero su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando vio a la zorra de Sekai Jitashira bailando muy sensualmente con Butch, y hablándole al oído. Los celos la invadieron (aunque nunca se lo admitiría a nadie), así que dejó su vaso y el de su pareja sobre una mesa y lo arrastró a la pista de baile.

Comenzaron a bailar, todo iba excepcionalmente bien, hasta que el idiota de Mitchelson se acercó a ella para besarla, en ese momento las nauseas volvieron a hacerse presentes y tuvo que correr al baño más cercano a vomitar, seguida por un muy confundido Mitch.

Cuando logró salir del baño, el castaño la esperaba en la puerta.

– ¿Continuamos donde estábamos? – le dijo sensualmente.

–Lo siento, Mitch, me siento mal, debo irme a casa. – contestó cortante, ya se hacia una idea de lo que le pasaba y eso la aterraba.

–Bueno, preciosa, ¿Cuándo podremos hablar de nuevo?

–Nunca, Mitchelson, adiós. – y se fue, sin darle tiempo a responder, pero ignorando que él la seguía.

Mientras caminaba por las calles, comenzó a recordar lo que había visto en biología sobre el embarazo.

(_Cambios de humor: Sí; ganas de orinar frecuentes: Sí; nauseas: Sí; aversión a olores: Sí; retraso del período: En realidad, sí… Pero había llegado, y eso era lo importante, ¿No?_).

Lo mejor será que mañana a primera hora vaya a la farmacia y me entere de una puta vez que me pasa.

* * *

Era temprano, demasiado temprano cuando se despertó esa mañana y, además, tenía un dolor de cabeza horrible. Se levantó y comenzó a buscar su ropa por toda la habitación, despertando a la chica, que, hasta hace menos de cinco minutos dormía desnuda junto a él.

Sí, había terminado acostándose con Sekai, pero solo porque escuchó al idiota de Mitchelson decirle a su otro-idiota-amigo que Kaoru y él iban a divertirse a su casa, que no lo esperaran.

–Vuelve a la cama, Butch– le pidió en tono sensual.

–Lo siento, debo irme a casa, hablaremos luego – se despidió, pero Sekai no contestó ni se ofreció a abrirle la puerta, solo siguió durmiendo.

Una vez en la calle, Butch dio rienda suelta a sus pensamientos. Maldecía a Kaoru por poder acostarse con otro y sentir lo mismo; él tenía la esperanza de volver a sentir eso, eso que sintió cuando se acostó con Kaoru, pero hubo nada, ni siquiera había logrado alcanzar el orgasmo.

–Eso es porque ella no es Kaoru – susurró.

Y tal como si la hubiera llamado, la joven pasó corriendo a su lado.

– ¡Kaoru! – la llamó, haciendo que se detenga.

* * *

No había podido dormir nada a causa de sus malditos nervios, así que cuando recién comenzaba a amanecer, se vistió, tomó su mochila y salió a la calle, con destino a la farmacia. Estaba corriendo con todas sus fuerzas cuando sintió que una voz demasiado conocida la llamaba, no iba a detenerse, pero algo le dijo que era lo mejor hacerlo.

–Lo siento, Butch, ahora estoy ocupada. – se disculpó Kaoru.

– ¿A dónde ibas? – preguntó Butch.

_(Iba a comprar una prueba de embarazo, ya que hace seis semanas hice el amor sin protección con un chico que era mi mejor amigo, que ya no me habla, y muy probablemente compartamos un vínculo de por vida. Ah, ¿Y sabes qué? Eres tú, idiota)._

–Ehm… A la farmacia – contestó Kaoru – Mi madre no se siente bien, y me pidió que por favor le comprara unas aspirinas – agregó al ver la mirada desconfiada de él.

–Ok, nos vemos – agregó cortante, antes de irse.

Cuando llegó a su casa, se alegró de oír solo al silencio, todos dormían. Se encerró en el baño, sacó la prueba de su mochila, y la realizó. Debía esperar tres minutos hasta obtener el resultado, ¿Qué se supone que debería hacer en esos tres minutos? Comenzó a contar los segundos, para mantenerse ocupada, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos… _(¿Lágrimas? Yo nunca lloro, ¡mierda!)._

– 175, 176, 177, 178, 179, 180…– susurraba entre lágrimas. –Listo.

Se acercó con terror a la prueba, no quería ver el resultado, la aterraba. Cuando alcanzó a verlo, más lágrimas comenzaron a brotar…

–Estoy embarazada – susurró, y, entre lágrimas, cayó sentada al suelo.

* * *

Si llegaste hasta acá, MUCHAS gracias n.n, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!

**F**arenz

(1): Come As You Are - Nirvana

(2): Copy and paste de una página del embarazo.


	2. This Is How I Dissapear

Antes que nada, odio profundamente los Flashbacks, pero en este capítulo sentí la necesidad de escribir uno, para contar que pasó ese día (seis semanas y dos días antes).

Segundo (en respuesta a un RR), el romance se va a hacer esperar unos capítulos más; los verdes son orgullosos, y no quieren emparejarse pronto (al menos no en mi mente).

¡Espero que les guste, y no se aburran mucho!

Nos leemos al final.

* * *

**Capítulo 2. This Is How I Dissapear**

_"I'm really not so with you anymore. I'm just a ghost, So I can't hurt you anymore" (1)_

**_..._**

Siguió llorando hasta que escuchó un ruido afuera, lo que significaba que alguien se había levantado de la cama; Kaoru guardó la prueba en su mochila y encendió la ducha.

Mientras el agua caliente recorría su cuerpo, los recuerdos comenzaron a invadir su mente.

**FLASHBACK (seis semanas y dos días antes)**

_Kaoru estaba corriendo, llegaba tarde (como tenía por costumbre) a la cita semanal que tenía con sus amigos en el centro comercial. Una vez allí, fueron a la misma heladería de siempre y habían pedido lo mismo de siempre. Al poco rato sus amigas se habían ido a "pasar tiempo a solas" con sus novios (como todos los jueves)._

_Todo era como siempre, pero ese día algo había cambiado._

_– ¡Estoy tan harta de la rutina! –le dijo molesta a Butch – ¿Te parece una buena idea cambiar los planes? – Abrió un poco su mochila, dejando que Butch vea la botella de whisky que tenía guardada._

_Él accedió, y decidieron (en un acuerdo silencioso) ir al parque casi abandonado que había al otro lado de la ciudad; no deseaban ser vistos bajo los efectos del alcohol. Una vez allí, se sentaron en el suelo, frente a frente, y comenzaron a beber._

_No mucho tiempo después, habían tomado un poco más de la mitad de la botella, por lo que ambos estaban completamente borrachos._

_– ¿De dónde sacaste esto? – preguntó el chico, señalando la botella – ¡Es genial!_

_La chica sonrió_

_–Se la robé a Koiji, ya sabes, el idiota de mi padrastro_

_– ¿No se dará cuenta?_

_ –Está demasiado ocupado intentando llegarle a los talones a mi padre – hizo una pausa – Sería más fácil parecerse a él si no repitiera todos los días que debería parecerme más a una chica y no tanto a un travestido mal operado – Butch intentó, en vano, contener una risa – Todo el mundo cree lo mismo, incluso tú – exclamó ofendida y dolida._

_Butch acercó su rostro al de ella, hasta quedar a solo unos centímetros._

_– Me parece que sobran las palabras – le dijo en voz baja. Y eliminó esa distancia completamente._

_Estuvieron besándose un largo rato, ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre él para intensificar el contacto entre ellos. Ninguno deseaba parar._

_– ¡¿Por qué no van a un hotel y dejan de dar espectáculos?! – les gritó un chico que pasaba por allí, antes de alejarse._

_Ambos comenzaron a reír, haciendo que sus labios perdieran el contacto que tanto les había agradado._

_– ¿Quieres hacerle caso? – sugirió Butch, entre risas._

_–Me ofendería si no lo hiciéramos – contestó Kaoru, riendo también._

_Se levantaron, y comenzaron a caminar tambaleando a causa del alcohol ingerido, buscando con la mirada algún indicio del hotel más cercano._

_Lo encontraron a unas pocas cuadras de allí, y una vez dentro, continuaron con el adictivo vicio de besarse (esta vez más pasionalmente, claro está), y lo llevaron a un nivel poco explorado para ambos._

_– Te amo, siempre lo he hecho – le susurró el moreno, antes de dormirse profundamente._

_–Y yo a ti, imbécil – contestó ella, acomodándose en su pecho para dormirse también._

_A la mañana siguiente, Kaoru se despertó con un dolor de cabeza insoportable y con una sensación extraña en su cuerpo. Se acomodó en la almohada, dispuesta a dormir nuevamente… Pero, un segundo ¿Desde cuándo su almohada tenía ese olor? Y ¿Desde cuándo Kaoru dormía desnuda?_

_– Mierda – susurró antes de levantarse, vestirse lo más rápido que pudiera, y huir del lugar._

_Sabía que había sido un estúpido impulso; ella sentía cosas por Butch, pero él no debía saberlo. Huyó para evitarse la charla incómoda del día después, no podría soportar escuchar cuando el le dijera que no sentía nada, que su confesión había sido producto del alcohol._

– ¡Kaoru! – le gritó Shou, desde el otro lado de la puerta – ¡Apúrate, otros queremos usar el baño!

–Ya salgo – contestó, cerrando la ducha.

* * *

Butch llegó a su casa, saludo con un abrazo a la anciana que lo quería como si fuera su nieto, y se encerró en su habitación. Se arrojó en su cama, y comenzó a gritar sobra la almohada; no quería preocupar a ninguna de las mujeres que vivían con él, no quería arruinar su felicidad con su estúpida desdicha.

(_Me odia, por eso se fue de la fiesta con el muy-idiota de Mitchelson, y me dio esa estúpida excusa hace un rato; además, estoy más que seguro que por eso se fue sin decirme nada de ese mugroso hotel_)

Él la había evitado también, pero solo porque era muy incómodo recordar que le había dicho todo lo que sentía por ella, además no podía evitarlo, cada vez que la veía le pasaba lo mismo: recordaba el roce de su piel contra la suya y los tímidos gemidos que había soltado mientras hacían el amor.

Un suave golpe interrumpió sus pensamientos.

–Soy yo, Butch, ¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó Miyako dulcemente, del otro lado de la puerta.

El chico se levantó y le abrió la puerta, luego volvió a la cama, y se sentó allí; la chica lo imitó.

– ¿Qué ocurre? – le preguntó él de mal humor.

– Solamente quería preguntar donde estuviste anoche, la abuela me preguntó y sabes que odio mentirle – lo reprendió Miyako.

– Dormí con Sekai – se ganó una mirada de odio de la rubia –Lo sé, estuve mal y lo siento – hizo una pausa – ¡Por favor, deja de mirarme así! – le suplicó esa vez, no quería ver a Miyako enojada nunca más.

– ¿Pensaste en como se sentiría ella? – le preguntó la chica, tratando de tranquilizarse.

– No creo que le… – recibió otra mirada asesina de la chica.

– Hablo de Kaoru, Butch – lo interrumpió.

– Ella se fue con Mitchelson anoche, no creo que le importe demasiado – contestó fríamente.

– ¿Ella lo dijo? – preguntó extrañada.

– No, pero alcancé a oír como el desgraciado se lo decía a otro imbécil.

–Butch, ella no es de ese tipo, lo sabes bien – la chica se levantó – pregúntaselo mañana – comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, y una vez allí le comentó – Boomer me pidió que te avisara que Brick quiere verlos por la tarde – dicho esto se fue, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

El moreno se acostó nuevamente y se durmió instantáneamente.

* * *

_Caminaba a ciegas por un camino, una voz masculina gritaba su nombre con desesperación; ella comenzó a correr, sin ver por donde iba, mientras intentaba decirle al extraño que todo estaba bien, que pronto lo encontraría. De repente el ambiente se volvió nítido y un molesto pitido comenzó a sonar._

Kaoru abrió los ojos, estaba completamente agotada; se levantó de la cama y, casi instantáneamente, una nausea invadió su estómago.

– Hoy no, por favor – suplicó en voz baja, y al parecer, las palabras tuvieron el efecto deseado.

Miró el reloj, y se sorprendió al notar que tenía tiempo de desayunar antes de partir hacia la escuela.

Por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo, Kaoru Matsubara y Brick Him habían llegado unos segundos antes de que sonara la campana. A la morena le sorprendió notar que todos sus compañeros la observaban y susurraban mientras caminaba.

Al llegar al aula, notó que Mitch no estaba allí, debía disculparse lo antes posible con él por haberse ido de esa forma de la fiesta; decidió sentarse en el fondo, para hacer más fácil el hecho de ignorar a sus estúpidos compañeros (que giraban la vista, siguiéndola). Al pasar cerca de Butch notó su acostumbrada mirada gélida, continuó caminando con la mirada en el suelo.

– Miren, chicas – Himeko Shirogane miró a sus "amigas" – La prostituta decidió venir hoy a clases – Kaoru empalideció pero no le contestó nada, el profesor llegaría en cualquier momento, no quería tener problemas.

Se sentó, y apoyó la cabeza sobre el banco ¿Sería posible que supieran lo de su embarazo? Puso una mano sobre su vientre, estaba tan plano como siempre; era imposible que se hubieran enterado. No se lo había dicho a nadie (ni siquiera a sus mejores amigas). Le dirigió una mirada a Butch, con la esperanza de que entendiera que lo necesitaba como nunca, pero él la ignoró.

_(¡Estúpido Butch!)_

* * *

_"Hermano, Kaoru está destrozada, aunque jamás lo admita; juraría que la escuché llorar esta mañana"_

Recordó las palabras que le había dicho Brick el día anterior y no pudo evitar tener remordimiento. Solo había visto a Kaoru Matsubara llorar dos veces en su vida (pero había prometido no revelarlo jamás): La primera había sido cuatro años antes, cuando su padre había fallecido, y la segunda cuando su madre le confesó que se casaría nuevamente.

En esas ocasiones, se había prometido a sí mismo que jamás la haría llorar. Había roto su palabra de una forma horrible. Tomó una decisión: esa misma tarde hablaría con ella.

* * *

Cuando sonó la campana del almuerzo, Kaoru fue la primera persona en salir del aula, debía ir con urgencia al baño. Cuando terminó de orinar, permaneció unos segundos más adentro del sanitario, fuera había escuchado una voz muy conocida para ella.

– Miyako, ¿Crees que Kaoru haya hecho realmente eso? – Momoko hizo énfasis en la última palabra.

– No lo creo y no lo haré hasta que ella diga lo contrario – la rubia hizo una pausa – Creo que deberíamos preguntarle

– Sí, claro, solo nos acercaremos y le preguntaremos "_Oye Kaoru, ¿Es verdad que te acostaste con él?_" – preguntó lo último con ironía – Además últimamente ni nos habla.

Kaoru salió del sanitario, no supo en que momento empezó a llorar, solo sabía que no podía parar de hacerlo.

_(¡Condenadas hormonas!)_

– Kaoru – la llamaron sus amigas al ver su estado

– Si quieren saberlo, sí, me acosté con él – sus amigas la abrazaron

– Kaoru, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – preguntó Miyako, entristecida.

– ¿No era que no te gustaba? – preguntó Momoko, claramente confundida.

– Yo nunca negué eso, lo saben bien – agregó la morena.

– Sí, si mal no lo recuerdo, lo hiciste dos veces: primero en el almuerzo y luego en casa de Miyako

Kaoru no entendía nada.

– ¿De qué demonios hablan?

– Pues, de Mitchelson, ¿No es obvio? – confesó la pelirroja, haciendo que la morena enfureciera.

– ¿De dónde mierda sacaste eso, Momoko?

– El lo dijo en la fiesta, y ahora todo el colegio habla de ello – respondió tímidamente Miyako

– ¡Voy a matar a ese hijo de puta! – Kaoru empezó a caminar, completamente enfurecida, para dirigirse hacia a algún lado donde pudiera matar al castaño, pero Momoko la detuvo.

– Antes de hacer cualquier cosa, nos debes una explicación – Kaoru tragó saliva ante la petición de su amiga – ¿Con quién sí te acostaste?

La morena llevó a sus amigas hacia un aula vacía, la explicación era larga y el baño de la escuela no era un buen lugar para darla.

* * *

_"¿Cómo demonios se supone que debo hablarle si la muy maldita no aparece en el almuerzo?"_ Se preguntó Butch, mientras hablaba de temas sin importancia con sus hermanos. Después de mucho pensar, tomó su celular y le escribió un mensaje:

**"Estoy TAN harto de la rutina; después de clases en ese parque"**

No era la forma más valiente de buscarla, pero sí era la más sencilla y la que más se adecuaba a su estilo.

Llegada la hora, Butch no había recibido ninguna respuesta, pero decidió ir de todos modos.

(_Quizá no pudo responderme el mensaje porque estaba muy ocupada con el muy-idiota-Mitchelson…_)

Había salido de la escuela y caminaba hacia ese parque, cuando sintió un roce bastante delicado en el hombro.

– Te estuve buscando todo el día, ¿Dónde te habías metido? – le preguntó Sekai al oído – Mis padres no han regresado aún, ¿Qué te parece si repetimos lo que pasó el sábado?

– Hoy no puedo – le contestó el moreno fríamente, y siguió caminando, ignorando completamente el hecho de que la castaña lo seguía.

* * *

– ¡¿Estás embarazada?! – preguntó por tercera vez Momoko, llevándose las manos a la boca, sorprendida – ¿Cómo pasó?

Entre lágrimas _(¡Malditas hormonas que me hacen quedar como una niña llorica!) _Kaoru esbozó una sonrisa irónica.

– Solo hay un método para embarazarse naturalmente, voy a pedirle a tu madre que te dé la charla una vez más – Momoko enrojeció.

Miyako estaba como ida, todavía no había logrado caer en la realidad: Sería tía.

– ¿Y qué van a hacer? – preguntó la rubia, dulcemente.

– Claramente lo tendrán, y serán la pareja más tierna de toda la escuela – Kaoru rodó los ojos ante la respuesta de la pelirroja

– Sabes que no pasará nada de eso, ¿Verdad? – hizo una pausa – ayer visité una clínica clandestina y junté todos mis ahorros – se ganó una mirada desaprobatoria de sus amigas – Es lo único que puedo hacer

– ¿Butch que opina de esto? – preguntó Miyako

– Aún no lo sabe – confesó la morena – Y, si todo sale bien, no se enterará nunca jamás – hizo una pausa – Tienen que jurarme, especialmente tú… – miró a la Momoko – Que no le dirán una palabra a nadie.

Sus amigas asintieron, podría confiar en ellas. Kaoru tomó su celular, había recibido un mensaje de Butch:

**"Estoy TAN harto de la rutina; después de clases en ese parque"**

– Quizás hoy sea un buen día para decírselo – le susurró Miyako al oído, una milésima de segundo antes de que sonara la campana.

* * *

Seguir a alguien para espiarlo no era, ni por asomo, tan emocionante como las películas de espías que su madre solía mirar se empeñaban a mostrar.

Sekai se aburría, se aburría mucho; había seguido un instinto al ir tras de Butch Him y había llegado a ese parque (alrededor de una hora antes) y aún no había pasado nada.

_(¿Estoy perdiéndome mi novela solo para ver a un chico sexy sentado debajo de un árbol?)_

Estaba a punto de irse, cuando vio que Kaoru Matsubara se acercaba tímidamente a él; cuando ella legó, él se levantó de un salto y corrió a abrazarla.

Al acercarse más, vio a la chica llorando. _(¿Acaso_ t_enía sentimientos?), _la conversación entre los morenos fluía, siguió acercándose hasta que logró descifrar una frase:

"**Estoy embarazada**"

Solo habían pasado dos días desde la fiesta, ¿Era posible detectar un embarazo tan rápido? No lo sabía, así que decidió averiguarlo ni bien llegara a su casa; se dispuso a caminar rápidamente, pero una vez que llegó se encontró con la sorpresa de que sus padres habían regresado antes y le pedían una explicación por el estado de su casa.

El hecho de ser castigada hizo que Sekai se olvidara completamente del asunto Matsubara.

* * *

Kaoru había corrido a vomitar dos veces desde que había salido de la escuela. Por lo cual, llegó algo tarde al parque, una vez allí, buscó a Butch con la mirada, lo encontró sentado al pie de un árbol, al verlo las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir una vez más.

Cuando estaba llegando a donde estaba el moreno, este se levantó y la abrazó fuertemente (_definitivamente, no lo entiendo_)

– ¿Qué ocurre? – ella no contestó, no podía decírselo – ¡Voy a matar al imbécil de Mitchelson! – Kaoru se soltó del abrazo del chico.

–¡No me puedo creer que hayas creído eso! – lo regañó en voz baja – ¡De toda la gente de la escuela, nunca, repito nunca pensé que tú dudarías de mí!

–Solo lo dudé un instante – contestó nervioso, esa confesión le había sacado toda duda, además no deseaba enojarla más.

–Entonces, ¿Para qué querías verme? – preguntó la morena más tranquila _(¡Malditas hormonas!)_

–Eso ya no importa – la atrajo de nuevo hacia él y la abrazó – ¿Por qué estás llorando?

Kaoru tardó en responder, Butch la abrazó con más fuerza.

– Sabes que contarás conmigo para todo, ¿Verdad?

– Yo… – hizo una pausa – Estoy embarazada, Butch… Estoy esperando un hijo tuyo – se aferró aun más fuera a él, comenzando a mojar su camisa con lágrimas.

* * *

_"Estoy embarazada…" _las palabras hacían eco una y otra vez en su cabeza…

_"Estoy embarazada…" _¿Qué demonios se supone que debería hacer?

_"Estoy embarazada…" _sentía como su mundo se desmoronaba con cada segundo…

– ¿No vas a decir nada? – preguntó Kaoru, impacientemente.

– Yo… – dudó un segundo – ¿Estás segura? – la chica levantó la vista y le dedicó una mirada asesina.

– Mucho más que segura… – afirmó.

– ¡Mierda! – murmuró Butch – ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

– A fin de esta semana tengo una cita para solucionar esto – miró a su vientre – Luego del viernes podremos volver a nuestra vida como era antes, sin pensar en esto nunca más.

– Si es lo que tú quieres, estoy de acuerdo – aseguró él, negándose a mirarla a los ojos – Es lo mejor para ambos.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a emitir una palabra, solo se quedaron allí, abrazados al pie de ese árbol. Cuando cayó el sol, cada uno se fue para un lado opuesto del parque, diciendo un simple "adiós". Poco antes de llegar a su casa, él tomó su celular y les envió un mensaje a sus hermanos:

**"En el centro comercial, EN MEDIA HORA"**

Entró en la mansión, saludó a su abuela y se encerró en su habitación. Se recostó en su cama, y, casi sin notarlo, una lágrima comenzó a caer por su mejilla. Butch aún no creía lo que Kaoru le había dicho, iba a ser padre. Ella y él serían padres.

_"Estoy embarazada…" _repetía en su mente la voz de Kaoru, una y otra vez…

_"Estoy esperando un hijo tuyo…"_

* * *

(1): This Is How I Dissapear - My Chemical Romance

¡He aquí la reacción de Butch!

Si pudiste llegar hasta acá sin morirte de aburrimiento ¿Me lo podrías agradecer con un simple RR? (Me alegrarías el día, en serio u.u, además de quitarme la inseguridad que me está dando escribir este fanfiction)

¿Cómo reaccionarán sus hermanos? Y… ¿Por qué fue importante que Sekai se entere? (no sé si quedó muy claro, pero no es una chica con muchas luces xD) Además, ¿Quién fue el que inició el rumor de KaoruxMitch?

Todo esto y más en el próximo episodio (?

¡Gracias por leer!

**F**arenz.


	3. Lady

Antes que nada, quiero disculparme porque el capítulo es un poco más corto que los anteriores, pero no creí que debiera estirarlo más.

Segundo: POR FAVOR NO ME MATEN! (sé que a muchas no les agradará lo que hice en este capítulo) pero Butch tenía que caer en algún momento, ¿No? (en el capítulo anterior quedó como "shockeado")...

Nos leemos al final (¡si no me matan antes!)

**F**arenz.

* * *

**Capítulo 3. Lady**

_"Lady, vos no sos una mala mujer, no, por haber quedado embarazada; Lady, y haber pensado en abortar, vos no sos la culpable vos no tenías opción!" (1)_

**_..._**

Semana 8.

_Puede que sientas un poco hinchada la zona abdominal, aunque todavía es pronto para que se note que la tripa está aumentando de tamaño. Tu útero sigue creciendo y la actividad hormonal continúa._

_El malestar estomacal de las semanas anteriores, las náuseas y el cansancio persistirán esta semana, probablemente._

_Puede que experimentes cambios de humor._

_El papel del padre es fundamental en todo este proceso._

…

_No veía nada, la oscuridad inundaba todo el camino, pero sentía que debía avanzar, tenía que seguir pasase lo que pasase. Oía nuevamente esa voz masculina, llamándola a gritos, como suplicándole que se diera prisa y lo encontrara; Kaoru corría lo más velozmente que podía, resbalándose y tropezando con la mugre que había en el lugar. Había algo en esa voz que la intrigaba, que la hacía morir de ganas de estar junto a él._

_Casi súbitamente, la voz se cayó y todo se iluminó. La maldita luz estaba dejándola ciega, e hizo que entrecerrara sus ojos. _

_Se encontraba en una habitación muy grande, completamente blanca y vacía, exceptuando por una camilla; estaba dispuesta a sentarse cuando un hombre entró al lugar, era seguido por una mujer que Kaoru conocía muy bien. Ella estaba llorando._

_— Mamá— susurró, acercándose a ella con la intención de abrazarla, sin conseguirlo — ¿¡Qué mierda ocurre?! — preguntó en voz alta, al ver que su brazo atravesaba a su madre._

_—Señora, tome asiento, debemos hablar— le dijo el hombre fríamente._

_— ¿Qué ocurrió? Mi hija estará bien, ¿Verdad? — Preguntó entre lágrimas su madre._

_—Lo siento, Señora— el hombre hizo una pausa — Encontramos a su hija en una clínica de abortos clandestinos, no pudimos hacer nada para salvarla. _

Kaoru se levantó y corrió al baño, lo más rápido que pudo, una vez allí, vomitó nuevamente. Jamás podría hacerle algo así a su madre, le había prometido a su padre que nunca la haría sufrir, que cuidaría de ella.

— ¿Qué mierda se supone que haga ahora? — susurró, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas _(¿Cuándo empecé a llorar?) _— No puedo tenerte— tocó su vientre y permaneció así hasta que las piernas se le adormecieron.

Se levantó del suelo, y volvió a la cama. Faltaban menos de diez horas para la cita y Kaoru estaba dudando por primera vez de su decisión.

A pesar de su agotamiento, no pudo dormir ni un minuto más. Hoy se cumplían ocho semanas desde ese día.

_(¿Qué mierda voy a hacer con mi vida? ¿Y con la que llevo adentro?)_

* * *

— ¿Qué Kaoru está que…? — repitió Boomer en voz muy alta, llamando la atención de la gente que pasaba por ahí. — Lo siento—se disculpó sonrojado — Esta vez sí que la cagaste, Butch.

— ¿Crees que no lo sé, idiota? — respondió, dándole un golpe — Además ni siquiera sé si ese bebé es mío — Butch bajó la mirada, entristecido.

— ¿Y quién más que tú se interesaría por ella? — preguntó Brick, ganándose una mirada furiosa del moreno — No es que no sea bonita, pero… ¡Con ese carácter nadie se acercaría a ella!

—El señor-muy-idiota-Mitchelson — respondió secamente el moreno, haciendo que sus hermanos rieran — ¡No le encuentro lo gracioso, estúpidos!

—Claramente no los vio en la fiesta — el rubio miró al pelirrojo — Nosotros sí, y Kaoru se fue corriendo cuando él intentó besarla.

—Eso no explica porque se fue con él cuando terminó la fiesta, además podrían haberse visto antes… — el moreno estaba muerto de celos

—Sí, mantenían una pasional relación de amor. Se encontraban todos los días después de clases en el armario del conserje — ironizó Brick, riendo — Además, sabes que Momoko nunca me oculta nada, si me hubiera enterado de algo, serías el primero a quien se lo diría.

—Touché, hermano — dijo Boomer, recibiendo otro golpe del moreno — Yo también te lo diría si Miyako lo hubiera mencionado — hizo una pausa — Ninguna puede guardarnos un secreto.

Butch seguía dudando, ¿Era posible que Kaoru le hubiera dicho la verdad y ese bebé fuera suyo? Se quedó unos momentos, pensando, pero un golpe en la nuca (cortesía de sus hermanos) hizo que volviera a prestar total atención a la conversación.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? — le preguntó Brick, tratando de que el moreno no le devolviera el golpe.

—Yo no puedo hacer nada, además ella dijo que lo solucionaría sola, que no me metiera— explicó Butch.

—Sabes que hay muchas posibilidades de que se arrepienta y no lo haga, ¿Verdad? — comentó el rubio, haciendo palidecer a Butch— ¿Recuerdas que la profesora Utashama comentó que el 50% de las mujeres se arrepiente poco tiempo antes de hacerlo?

—Boomer, ¿Podrías dejar de lado los libros por un segundo y recordar que nuestro hermano nos necesita? — Butch sonrió, contaba con el apoyo de sus hermanos pasara lo que pasara, a pesar de que casi todo el tiempo parecían niños idiotas.

—Hablando de necesitar… Necesito mis ¥50, tengo ganas de ir al cine— el moreno miró intrigado como el rubio le entregaba el billete a su hermano mayor.

— ¿Se puede saber que demonios hacen? — miró a sus hermanos

—Verás Butch… Boomer y yo hicimos una apuesta hace algún tiempo; ¡Espera, no te enojes! — exclamó el pelirrojo, al ver como el moreno estaba más que dispuesto a golpearlo — El asunto es que él… — señaló al rubio, quien trataba de callarlo con la mirada— prometió darme ¥50 si besabas a Kaoru antes de Halloween —Butch se levantó y los golpeó a ambos

— ¡Son realmente idiotas! ¿Saben?

Se dispuso a irse del lugar.

_(¡Pueden ser muy comprensivos, pero siguen siendo unos malditos inmaduros!)_

* * *

—No puedo hacerlo — susurró Kaoru, aún en su cama, al ver que ya había salido el sol — No puedo ir a esa maldita cita.

— ¡Kaoru, apúrate o volveremos a llegar tarde a la escuela! — gritó Brick desde el otro lado de la puerta de su habitación.

La chica se levantó y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo.

Cuando llegaron al salón (unos segundos antes de que sonara la campana, como siempre), Kaoru se sorprendió al ver que Butch la observaba fijamente, como invitándola a sentarse junto a él. Ella se acercó, tomó asiento y lo saludo en voz baja.

— ¿Cómo has estado? — le preguntó, recibiendo como respuesta una mirada asesina.

—Como la mierda — hizo una pausa — Tenemos que hablar, hoy cuando terminen las clases en ese parque

El chico estaba a punto de contestar, cuando una voz femenina lo interrumpió.

—Mira a la prostituta del año — exclamó Himeko Shirogane mirando fijamente a Kaoru — Primero Mitch y ahora él, sigo sin entender que demonios ven en ti, Matsubara— la morena se levantó, enfadada.

— ¿¡Quién demonios fue el que dijo que me acosté con el idiota de Mitchelson?!

Toda la clase señaló al castaño, quien se enrojeció y trató de agacharse, para que no lo vieran.

— ¡Serán idiotas! — dijo Kaoru en voz alta— mientras que su contraparte se levantaba y comenzaba a golpear a Mitchelson violentamente.

—Mira, el idiota de tu novio te ayuda, ¡Qué conmovedor!

La morena se acercó a Shirogane y la golpeó, nadie se metía con ella ni con su mejor amigo.

— ¿Qué ocurre aquí? — preguntó el profesor Matakayi al entrar al salón y ver el estado de caos que allí reinaba, los cuatro se separaron rápidamente— Shirogane, Matsubara, Mitchelson y Him, están castigados por cuatro semanas después de clases — dijo en tono autoritario.

Los cuatro alumnos volvieron a sentarse en sus lugares, Kaoru le susurró a su compañero un "lo siento" en voz muy baja. Él no respondió, no deseaba ser castigado de nuevo.

* * *

Los morenos se encontraron en la puerta de la escuela luego del castigo, y comenzaron a caminar juntos en dirección a ese parque casi abandonado. Una vez que llegaron allí, se sentaron al pie de un árbol, uno al lado del otro.

— Butch, no puedo hacerlo, no puedo abortar… Lo siento — Kaoru empezó a llorar, por lo que él tomó su mano, intentando darle fuerzas

— Lo entiendo, no te preocupes— le besó tiernamente la frente, haciendo que ella se sonrojara— Debemos considerar todas las opciones que tenemos, pero antes, debo preguntarte algo— le apretó la mano con más fuerza

—Dime— le pidió ella

—Yo soy el padre realmente, ¿Verdad? — Kaoru se separó de él, le soltó la mano y se levantó.

— ¡Eres un idiota, Him! — le gritó — Pensé que me habías creído— comenzó a caminar— ¡Me vale una mierda lo que hagas, me voy! — le dijo en voz alta antes de irse.

Butch permaneció sentado hasta que anocheció.

_(Esta vez sí que la cagué con ella)_

* * *

— ¿Qué ocurre, hija? — Le preguntó su madre al verla llegar a su casa, con los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto (Recién había podido controlar sus lágrimas unas pocas cuadras antes de llegar al lugar)

_(Solamente ocurre que el idiota del que me enamoré se olvida de que llevó a su hijo dentro de mí y me trata como si fuera un pedazo de mierda)_

—Nada, mamá, sólo no me estado sintiendo bien en estos últimos días, creo que estoy por tener una gripe. Mejor me voy a la cama — su madre la miró con desconfianza.

_(¡Maldita intuición maternal!, ¿Por qué no puedo ocultarle nada?)_

* * *

Himeko estaba completamente furiosa, había perdido tres tardes (y aún le faltaban muchas más) por la culpa del estúpido castigo que le había impuesto el maldito profesor Matakayi solo por golpear a la idiota de Matsubara.

_(Es su culpa por ser una zorra, solo le dije la verdad)_

Al terminar de limpiar el salón de arte, se dirigió a su casillero a buscar su mochila para (al fin) poder irse a su mansión y llamar a su masajista. Estaba agotada.

Cuando llegó a su casillero, se sorprendió al ver un sobre de color amarillo pegado en la puerta del mismo. Solo decía su nombre. Lo tomó y leyó extrañada el corto mensaje.

**"TE ESPERO EN EL ESTACIONAMIENTO A LAS CINCO. NO FALTES"**

No estaba firmado, Himeko miró a su alrededor, solo había un chico de un curso superior que la miraba fijamente. De seguro era muy tímido para invitarla a salir directamente en la cara, así que había caído en ese estúpido cliché.

_(Cobarde)_

La castaña miró la hora en su celular, faltaban unos pocos minutos para la hora de la cita, así que le dirigió una sonrisa al chico y se fue, deseando que no fuera tan tímido en persona.

Se sentó en un banco que había allí, y esperó un rato. Miró la hora nuevamente, habían pasado diez minutos desde las cinco, y el desgraciado todavía no había decidido aparecerse. Guardó su celular, y levantó la vista, una chica de un curso inferior (que le resultaba vagamente conocida) se acercaba.

_(¡Está loca si piensa que voy a gastar mi tiempo en ella!)_

—Hola, soy Sekai Rutokishi, ya sé que no me conoces, pero me alegro de verte— Himeko la miró confundida.

—Estoy esperando a alguien, vete niña— contestó de mal humor.

—Sí, lo sé, yo te envié la nota — Himeko comenzó a levantarse — Creí que querrías vengarte de Kaoru Matsubara, yo puedo ayudarte si lo deseas… — la mayor se sentó nuevamente, había captado su atención.

— ¿Y por qué crees que podrías ayudarme?

—Digamos que sé algo de ella, algo serio, algo que puede arruinarla completamente.

— ¿Y cuánto me costará que me lo digas? — preguntó Himeko, sacando su billetera.

—Nada de dinero— la chica negó con la cabeza — Solo recuerda que me debes un favor, y que podré cobrarlo cuando lo desee. — exigió Sekai

—Bueno, está bien — dijo impaciente — Dímelo ya, no tengo tiempo

—Matsubara está embarazada.

Himeko abrió los ojos, impresionada.

_(¡Al fin te tengo donde quería, maldita zorra!)_

* * *

Kaoru se despertó al recibir una leve sacudida por parte de Brick, y permaneció en la cama unos instantes, tratando de contener las malditas nauseas.

Camino a la escuela, no puedo evitar confesarle a su "hermano" que extrañaba sus extrañas (pero divertidas) formas en que la despertaba.

—Me di cuenta de que había estado sobresaltándote en vano

_(Seguramente Butch se lo dijo)_

—Además, no sé porque te quejas, te despiertas de mejor humor desde que evito golpearte por las mañanas — la morena sonrió, el pelirrojo tenía razón.

Al llegar al salón, notó la mirada frívola de Shirogane sobre ella y no pudo evitar sentirse asqueada ante la sonrisa (totalmente falsa) que la castaña exhibía en sus labios. Se sentó en el fondo del salón, sola. Había ignorado completamente la mirada de Butch, aún seguía dolida por la pregunta que le había hecho el día anterior.

_(Yo soy el padre realmente, ¿Verdad?)_

Shirogane volteó la cabeza, y volvió a sonreírle falsamente. Kaoru rodó los ojos, y decidió ignorarla por el resto del día. Solo tardaría unas horas (exactamente en la hora del almuerzo) en darse en cuenta de que los planes casi nunca salían como se habían imaginado.

—Quítate del medio, travesti — le gritó Shirogane, al chocar con ella en forma poco creíble para ser accidental.

—Podría decirte lo mismo, idiota — agregó la morena, recibiendo un empujón por parte de la castaña

—Sí, pero mejor podrías contestarme algo — hizo una pausa — ¿Cómo demonios conseguiste que alguien se acostara contigo? ¿Acaso es gay?

— ¿Cuántas veces debo repetirlo para que entre en tu diminuto cerebro? ¡No me acosté con Mitchelson! — le devolvió el empujón

—No me refiero a él y lo sabes, me refiero al idiota que te embarazó

Kaoru no le contestó, dedicó toda su atención en golpear a la castaña, solo se detuvo cuando el director apareció (claramente, cuando todos los estudiantes ya estaban alrededor de la pelea, observándolas con intriga)

— ¿Qué ocurre aquí? ¿Otra vez peleando? — preguntó el hombre, furioso

—Señor, ella me estaba buscando — respondió Kaoru tímidamente, no quería ser castigada nunca más, necesitaba descansar.

—Matsubara, no tengo la culpa de que seas una zorra incorregible— se "disculpó" la castaña— No deberías buscar peleas en tu estado

Kaoru palideció ante la respuesta, y el director miró a ambas, confundido.

—Kaoru Matsubara está embarazada, señor — explicó la castaña— Creí que debería saberlo.

La morena sintió que su mundo se caía cuesta abajo. Toda la escuela lo sabía.

_(¡Estoy completamente perdida!)_

* * *

(1): Lady - Fun People

Hola de nuevo ^^ espero que les haya gustado y que no quieran matarme; les cuento que ya tengo escrito a mano hasta la mitad del capítulo 10 (y pasan muchas otras cosas por las que también creo que me matarán xD) así que guarden su instinto asesino hasta entonces (?)

¡Gracias por leer!

¿**Reviews**? (escuché por ahí que hacen desaparecer los kilos de más y los granitos (?))

**F**arenz.


	4. Y Voló, Voló

Holaa, acá estoy de nuevo. Gracias por no matarme con lo que hice en el capítulo anterior (maldito Butch, creo que hasta yo lo odié xD) pero como dije antes, los verdes tienen su orgullo y no quieren juntarse por algunos capítulos más (y lo harán de una forma extremadamente cursi, lo prometo xD).

Respondiéndole a NosoyunaGuestxD, el drama irá en aumento a medida que avancen los capítulos:B

¡Gracias por los RR's! (:

Espero que no se aburran, nos leemos al final.

(Amo escribir P.o.V's de gente secundaria en el fic, especialmente de Arthur:B)

Capítulo largo, muuuy largo xD (por eso decidí dividirlo en dos partes)

Ah, algo más, antes de que me olvide… Decidí cambiar los nombres de los capítulos por nombres de canciones, y poner una frase de la misma al inicio de cada capítulo (todavía no sé porque xD)... Los géneros son muy variados (pero seguramente va a haber muchos de bandas poco conocidas xD)

**¡Gracias por los reviews!** Me alegran el día y me dan más seguridad en este fic (que me sigue teniendo insegura xD)

* * *

**Capítulo 4. Y Voló, Voló**

_"Despertó una mañana y se sintió tan rara, y el doctor del barrio le dijo estás embarazada. Fue corriendo hasta el colegio y lo esperaba ansiosa para darle la noticia y él no dio la cara. _

_Y voló, voló. Y voló, voló. Se borró, borró." (1)_

**…**

— ¡Shirogane, Matsubara, a la dirección, Ahora! — les gritó el director a ambas jóvenes.

Kaoru miró al suelo y comenzó a caminar, luchando con las lágrimas que deseaban salir con urgencia de sus ojos. No permitiría que la escuela la viera como si fuera una niña tonta que lloraba por idioteces. Los susurros de los demás estudiantes era el único sonido que se oía en los pasillos del Instituto Central Tokio:

_—Está embarazada, ¿Te lo puedes creer?_

_—Siempre estaba rodeada de chicos, ¡Sabía que era una zorra!_

_—Te apuesto todo mi dinero a que, ni siquiera ella, sabe quien es el padre_

Al llegar a la oficina del hombre, Kaoru se sentó a esperar (tal como él le había indicado), mientras que Shirogane entraba en la oficina, luego de dedicarle una sonrisa completamente sarcástica.

Salió a los pocos minutos, con esa estúpida sonrisa gravada en su rostro

—Me jodiste por última vez, Matsubara, ¿Lo sabes? — le sonrió falsamente una vez más y se retiró del lugar

El director la llamó y ella entró rápidamente, no deseaba hacer que el hombre se enojara más. Le indicó que tomara asiento, frente a su escritorio, la chica obedeció.

— Y bien, Matsubara ¿Tiene algo que decirme?

—Shirogane me estaba buscando, señor, yo solo…— dejó de hablar al notar el rostro del director

—Me refiero al otro asunto…

Kaoru enmudeció y comenzó a soltar sonidos sin ningún significado.

_(¿Cómo mierda se supone que le diga la verdad mientras me mira con esa cara?)_

—Señorita, le he hecho una pregunta— le preguntó el hombre en tono molesto, estaba perdiendo la paciencia

— Estoy embarazada — murmuró Kaoru, antes de que las lágrimas comenzaran a caer de sus ojos, nuevamente. No tenía más ganas de contenerlas.

Pasaron unos pocos minutos, en un silencio incómodo que Kaoru decidió romper.

—Disculpe, señor, ¿Puedo preguntarle algo? — le preguntó en un susurro

—Sí, ¿Qué ocurre?

—Podré seguir estudiando, ¿Verdad?

—La situación es algo delicada — meditó sus palabras por un segundo, antes de continuar — No es una situación común, pero no es la primera ni será la última vez que ocurrirá

Kaoru no sabía si debía tranquilizarse o estar nerviosa. Ella nunca había visto a ninguna alumna del Instituto Central Tokio en su estado.

_(Quizá no tuvieron remordimiento a la hora de practicarse un aborto, o quizá las habían expulsado y habían continuado su vida como madres, olvidándose de su futuro académico)_

— ¿Me está oyendo, señorita Matsubara? — Kaoru enrojeció

—Lo siento, me perdí un instante en mis pensamientos— Arthur Kanashita rodó los ojos, claramente molesto

—Le decía que muchas de estas chicas dejan el colegio en forma voluntaria (o a pedido de sus padres), otras dicen que decidieron cambiarse de escuela, y otras… Quizá tomen otras medidas, no lo sabemos

—No voy a abortar, señor — le dijo la morena con seguridad

—No voy a pedirle eso… —hizo una pausa — En cuanto a su situación académica, debo informar a la junta de directivos sobre su condición, ellos decidirán si es conveniente su permanencia aquí. — se detuvo un segundo — Los llamaré hoy, y en algunas semanas tendremos una respuesta

—Gracias, señor — le susurró en voz baja.

Se formó otro silencio incómodo en la oficina. El mismo fue roto a los pocos minutos, por el sonido de un golpe en la puerta.

—Pase, Señora… — dijo el hombre en voz baja. La madre de Kaoru hizo aparición en el lugar, haciendo que las lágrimas cayeran una vez más. Su madre se sentó junto a ella.

—Lo siento, Señor Kanashita, lo que sea que haya hecho Kaoru prometo que no se repetirá

—Eso espero, Señora— respondió el hombre — No sería bueno para el estado de su hija— Mitsuko lo miró confundida.

Al entender que la mujer no sabía nada del embarazo de la niña, decidió dejarlas solas unos instantes.

— ¿Qué ocurrió, hija? — ¿Por qué lloras?

—Mamá… Estoy embarazada— Kaoru la abrazó y comenzó a disculparse con ella, en un bajo susurro

* * *

Mitsuko estaba en estado de shock, no podía creer que su hija estuviera pasando por esa situación. Respondió al abrazo, sabía cuanto la necesitaba Kaoru en ese momento, y no estaba en sus planes dejarla sola.

— ¿No estás enojada, mamá? — le preguntó entre lágrimas su hija

—No, Kaoru, solo estoy… Sorprendida— Mitsuko abrazó a su hija aun más fuerte.

—Gracias, en serio…— respondió

Se formó un silencio, el director volvió a entrar al lugar.

—Ya he informado a los maestros, supongo que tienen muchas cosas que hacer — hizo una pausa — Matsubara, puede irse.

—Muchas gracias, Señor Kanashita— dijo Mitsuko— que tenga un buen día— se despidió, saliendo por la puerta junto a su hija.

* * *

Arthur estaba teniendo un día completamente de mierda; se había quedado dormido, había peleado con su esposa por no despertarlo y el café que su secretaria le había preparado sabía a calcetines sucios y estaba frío.

—Señor Kanashita… — Lo interrumpió la profesora Keane durante su almuerzo (que también sabía a calcetines)

—Himeko Shirogane y Kaoru Matsubara están peleando en el patio de nuevo

Comenzó a caminar hacia el lugar de la pelea _(¡Condenadas niñas que no pueden resolver sus problemas como personas civilizadas!)_ y al llegar allí, notó como todo el alumnado veía a las niñas pelear.

— ¿Qué ocurre aquí? ¿Otra vez peleando? — Arthur Kanashita estaba cada vez más molesto

— Señor, ella me estaba buscando— le dijo Matsubara tímidamente

_(¡Mi día ya era realmente malo antes de tener que lidiar con sus estupideces!)_

— Matsubara, no tengo la culpa de que seas una zorra incorregible— se "disculpó" la castaña— No deberías buscar peleas en tu estado

Arthur no entendía nada de la situación, ¿De qué demonios hablaba? Miró a la castaña, esperando una respuesta.

—Kaoru Matsubara está embarazada, señor — explicó la castaña— Creí que debería saberlo.

— ¡Shirogane, Matsubara, a la dirección, Ahora! — estaba completamente furioso

_(¿Dónde demonios tienen la cabeza las niñas de quince años?)_

Al llegar a su oficina, llamó primero a Shirogane, resolverían las cosas rápido. La chica le ofreció mucho dinero para evitar un castigo, Arthur lo aceptó, gustoso: Después de todo, debía arreglar la pelea con su esposa, ¿Había una mejor forma de hacerlo que llevándola al restaurant más exclusivo de la ciudad?

Cuando la chica se fue, llamó por teléfono a la madre de Matsubara, debía hablar seriamente con la señora.

Arthur se dio cuenta casi instantáneamente de que la madre de la chica no sabía nada acerca de su estado, por lo que decidió dejarlas solas.

—Señorita Toyito — le dijo a su secretaria— Déle esta nota a los profesores — le tendió un papel — Y llame a los padres de los alumnos de la clase 3C, dígales que hay una reunión hoy a las cuatro — exigió

—Sí, señor, como usted ordene— contestó sumisamente la joven, viendo como su jefe se dirigía a su oficina nuevamente.

Era en días como aquellos que Arthur Kanashita se arrepentía enormemente de no haber seguido su sueño de ser jardinero.

* * *

Kaoru miró sorprendida a la mujer que estaba sentada frente a ella en la sala de espera del hospital, ganándose una reprimenda por parte de su madre.

—Esa mujer que miras con tanta sorpresa solo tiene unos meses más que tú— hizo una pausa— Pronto te verás así…— le dijo en voz muy baja su madre, haciendo que Kaoru se asustara

_(¿Cómo demonios se supone que camine con un estómago tan grande?)_

—Señora Matsubara— llamó una mujer

Su madre la miraba, pero Kaoru no lograba descifrar el motivo. Había una señora que tenía su mismo apellido, ¿Cuál era el problema?

—Kaoru Matsubara— repitió la mujer en tono molesto

Ahora entendía todo. Se referían a ella como una adulta, ¿En qué lugar se estableció que solo las mujeres adultas tenían derecho a embarazarse?; ella no era ninguna adulta y estaba embarazada.

_(¿Ahora se supone que me van a tratar como si fuera una adulta?)_

—Buenas tardes, soy la doctora Mitsu Akemi— se presentó la mujer, mirando a Mitsuko— ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva, señora Matsubara?

—Buenas tardes doctora— saludó su madre cortésmente— Lo siento, pero la cita no es para mí, es para mi hija— señaló a la chica

—Lo siento— se disculpó, haciendo que Kaoru se sonrojara— ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Cumpliré los dieciséis en un mes — la doctora la miró con pena ante la respuesta

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas? — preguntó, tomando una ficha para comenzar a anotar sus datos.

—Seis semanas— admitió la joven

—Eso es muy bueno… Muchas chicas esperan a entrar en trabajo de parto para venir— hizo una pausa— Casi nunca podemos salvar a esos niños— Kaoru palideció— Y dime… ¿Cómo te has estado sintiendo?

La morena le dedicó una mirada de desprecio.

—Como la mierda— su madre la reprendió con la mirada — Lo siento— se disculpó, totalmente sonrojada, haciendo que la doctora sonriera— Las nauseas son insoportables, tengo un sueño atroz, y además, hace unos días tuve un leve sangrado— enrojeció más al admitir lo último

—Las nauseas son muy normales durante los primeros meses…— comentó mientras escribía los síntomas que Kaoru describía— Estoy algo preocupada por el sangrado, vamos a realizar unos estudios para saber si todo marcha bien— hizo una pausa — ¿Le importaría retirarse unos momentos mientras reviso a su hija? — peguntó a Mitsuko

Su madre le deseó suerte, y se retiró, dejándola sola.

* * *

_(¿Qué mierda puedo hacer ante una situación como esta?)_

Por primera vez en su vida Butch admitía (aunque no lo dijera en voz alta) que tenía miedo: en ningún momento se planteó que algo así le ocurriría a él. Mejor dicho, no estaba dispuesto a que algo así le pasara.

Se sentía completamente egoísta, toda la escuela ya sabía del embarazo de Kaoru, y en cualquier momento le preguntarían quién era el padre; quizás ella ya lo había revelado. Tenía el presentimiento de que en cualquier momento su nombre resonaría en los labios de sus compañeros, acusándolo de ser responsable de eso.

Sentía los murmullos de sus compañeros refiriéndose a la morena por doquier. Él no podría soportarlo, no podía dejar que hablaran mierda a sus espaldas sin saber la verdad.

En fin, Butch tenía miedo, mucho miedo; era por eso que le había lanzado esa pregunta, casi sin pensar…

_"Yo soy el padre, ¿Verdad?"_

Al soltar esas palabras, supo al instante que la había herido. Lo notó al ver la expresión en el rostro de Kaoru, el brillo de furia que invadía sus ojos y al oír el tono de voz que había empleado para responderle.

_"¡Me vale una mierda lo que hagas, me voy!"_

La conocía lo suficiente como para no acercarse a ella, para dejarla sola un tiempo hasta que la herida sanara (si es que lo hacía en algún momento). Sabía que la chica no estaba enojada, si no que estaba completamente destrozada, y era su culpa: Por ser un completo imbécil y lo suficientemente cobarde para dejar que ella se enfrentara sola a eso.

Pero no podía enfrentarse a algo así, recién había cumplido los dieciséis años y si su abuela se enterara, lo mataría. Además, ella le había dicho que era su problema y que lo solucionaría sola.

Luego de que la chica pronunciara esas palabras, Butch había tratado de estar tranquilo, y de evitar pensar en ella. Pero no podía, recordaba a cada instante a Kaoru, y se sentía un mierda por no estar con ella en ese momento.

Estaba completamente confundido: Era más fácil huir y dejar que ella cargara con todo el peso y las consecuencias de su error; pero sentía que hacer eso no sería correcto.

Recordó la frase de una película que había visto hace un tiempo con sus hermanos "_Cuándo todas las opciones duelen, ¿Cómo saber cuál es la correcta?" (2)_, en ese momento le había parecido otra frase sin sentido, pero ahora la entendía a la perfección.

Deseaba más que nada arreglar las cosas con Kaoru, demostrarle que no seguiría siendo un cobarde y que la quería más que a nada en el mundo…

* * *

Perdón por cortarlo acá! La charla entre los verdes se hará esperar: Kaoru está dolida y Butch es un idiota (y tiene miedo xD) pero en algún momento (alrededor del capítulo 9, habrá romance, lo prometo!).

Perdón porque el capítulo sea "de relleno" pero no sabía que más escribir u.u, la segunda parte la subo en estos días ^^

Nos leemos pronto!

**¿Reviews?**

**F**arenz.

(1): Y voló, voló – Rodrigo "El Potro" Bueno

(2): Frase dicha por Michael Anderson en "La Tormenta del Siglo" (Stephen King). Estoy leyendo esa novela y no pude evitar pensar en este fic cuando lei esa frase xD-


	5. Siento tus Pasos

Hola, acá estoy de nuevo (: Espero que no me hayan extrañado (?), acá la culminación del capítulo anterior.

NoSoyUnaGuestxD: estuve cantando 'y voló, voló' todo el día, mis compañeros de la universidad se me reían MUCHO xD

(No pude evitar amar a Dai, lo siento tan tierno n.n)

No puedo evitar sentir que no les gusta u.u, y sigo cada vez más insegura con esta historia u.u, pero bueen... A seguir por las pocas que la leen n.n

* * *

**Capítulo 5. Siento Tus Pasos**

_"Vas levantándome un día más, y ya veremos como me siento… Pero no olvido que te tengo" (1)_

**…**

Una vez que la Doctora terminó su revisión, llamó a su madre nuevamente.

—Todo va bien, Señora, no se preocupe— Mitsuko suspiró, aliviada— Pero le haré un ultrasonido, para descartar un embarazo fuera del útero y otras complicaciones.

Kaoru sintió ganas de mandar a la Doctora al demonio cuando sintió el frío gel sobre su cuerpo, pero no dijo nada; en cambio, tomó con fuerza la mano de su madre, como pidiéndole fuerzas.

— ¿Qué es ese ruido? — preguntó la morena al oír un leve sonido en el lugar.

—Es el corazón de tu bebé, late entre 100 y 140 veces por minuto… No te preocupes, es algo normal— Agregó al notar la cara de preocupación de la chica.

Un bulto blanco apareció en la pantalla, Kaoru lo observaba fijamente.

—Ese es tu hijo, Kaoru— agregó innecesariamente— mide alrededor de tres milímetros… Es algo pequeño, pero entra en los estándares normales— su madre suspiró de alivio— Esas manchas más oscuras que se ven allí— las señaló— Son sus ojos y orificios nasales… Y esos de allí— señaló unos bultos más pequeños— Sus brazos

Kaoru sintió vergüenza al notar que su madre lloraba; pero la Doctora ignoró a Mitsuko y le tendió a la chica una toalla para que se limpiara el gel.

Antes de irse, la Doctora le tendió una receta para unas píldoras que ayudarían a evitar las nauseas y una imagen del bebé. Mitsuko comenzó a irse del lugar, pero su hija se detuvo unos instantes.

—Disculpe, Doctora… ¿Podré seguir practicando soccer? — preguntó con poca esperanza, ya conocía la respuesta de antemano

—No es lo recomendable… Podrías lastimarte a ti o a tu bebé… Cuando nazca podrás volver a practicar todo el deporte que quieras…

Unas lágrimas comenzaron a descender por el rostro de la joven. Estaba completamente furiosa, ¿A cuántas cosas más debería renunciar por un maldito impulso?

—Nos vemos en un mes, Doctora— le susurró, antes de irse.

* * *

Mitsuko no podía estar enojada con su hija. No podría soportar que Kaoru la odiara de la misma forma que ella misma había detestado a su madre. Al recordarla, una lágrima recorrió su rostro.

Ella nunca odiaría a su hija, ni a su nieto. No obligaría a Kaoru a hacer cosas que ella no deseaba ni la dejaría sola en ningún momento.

La Doctora Akemi la llamó, ella se limpió el rostro (No quería que Kaoru supiera que había llorado por su culpa) y entró al consultorio. Tomó la mano de su pequeña, sabía cuanto la necesitaba en ese momento, y ella deseaba estar allí, dándole su apoyo siempre que lo requiriera.

Una vez terminada la cita, llevó a su hija a tomar un helado: Tenía una historia muy importante que contarle.

—Mamá… — susurró Kaoru entre lágrimas — ¿En serio no me odias? — Mitsuko se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza

—Nunca podría hacerlo… Sé que en este momento realmente necesitas apoyo. No te haré preguntas; pero estoy realmente feliz de que no hayas ido a practicarte un aborto a una clínica clandestina

Kaoru palideció ante las palabras dichas por su madre.

—Estuve a punto de hacerlo— admitió la morena

—Es normal, yo hice lo mismo— la chica la miró, sorprendida— Hace treinta años, tu padre y yo éramos los mejores amigos… — hizo una pausa, aún dolía recordarlo— Una tarde solo nos dejamos llevar y… — su hija se asqueó ante la imagen de sus padres haciendo eso

—Omite esos detalles, por favor— Mitsuko sonrió

—A los dos meses, descubrí que estaba embarazada, mi madre me dijo que debería abortarlo, que no podría vivir con la vergüenza de mi embarazo

— ¿Y qué ocurrió? — preguntó, sabiendo la respuesta de antemano

—Lo hice — una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla— Tokio nunca pudo perdonarme por ello

Kaoru se levantó y la abrazó con fuerza.

—Es por eso que nunca podría obligarte a hacer algo así… No podría vivir sabiendo que tú vives con ese remordimiento…— le dijo, mientras respondía al abrazo de su hija— No puedes imaginar lo valiente que eres

* * *

— ¿Dónde se habían metido? — preguntó Koiji, preocupado cuando al fin las mujeres más importantes para él llegaron a su casa

_(Temía que les hubiera pasado algo, podían haber avisado)_

—Fuimos al hospital, teníamos algo que hacer…— respondió Mitsuko, dejándolo intrigado— ¿Podrías llamar a los chicos?

Koiji se levantó y se dirigió a la habitación de cada uno de sus tres hijastros. Pasaron solo unos minutos hasta que volvió a la sala, pero le parecieron horas. Estaba muerto de miedo por lo que iba a revelarles su esposa.

— ¿Qué pasó, mamá? — preguntó Shou preocupado

Mitsuko miró a Kaoru, y ella bajó la vista, avergonzada. ¿Qué le había pasado?

—Chicos — hizo una pausa — Yo… Estoy embarazada

El único hombre en la sala que no parecía asombrado era Brick, seguramente la chica ya se lo había dicho, después de todo, eran muy cercanos.

— ¿Cómo carajo sucedió eso? — preguntó Dai, luego de unos segundos de silencio incómodo

— ¿Quién es el padre? No sabía que tenías novio… — preguntó el adulto, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de su hijastra

—No, no tengo novio… — bajó la cabeza, con la intención de ocultar las pocas lágrimas que recorrían su rostro— No puedo decirlo yo… Dejaré que él lo haga en su momento

— ¡Y cuando lo haga te aseguro que lo mataré! — amenazó el hombre — ¿¡Quién se cree que es para lastimar a alguien de mi familia!?

Al ver la expresión de furia que adquiría la cara de la chica, supo que había cometido un error al decir eso.

— ¿¡Y quién demonios te crees que eres tú, Koiji!? ¡No somos parte de tu familia!, si mal no lo recuerdas, toda tu familia murió en aquel accidente

—Kaoru, basta… — interrumpió Mitsuko, con lágrimas en los ojos

—No, Mitsuko, déjame decir algo más… — contestó Koiji en voz baja, tratando de tranquilizarse. Recordaba muy bien el accidente que le había costado la vida a su querida Tatyana y a la pequeña Sora— Tengo en claro que no nos unen lazos sanguíneos, pero yo los quiero como si fueran mis hijos, a todos ustedes— miró a los adolescentes— Sé que nunca podré reemplazar a su padre y tampoco quiero hacerlo… — hizo una pausa, para contener las lágrimas— Pero al menos me esfuerzo para que nunca les falte nada, y tratar de hacerlos felices… Soy capaz de olvidar que me han tratado como un pedazo de mierda desde que me casé con su madre si me concedieran una oportunidad. — dio un respiro y miró a Kaoru— Cuentas conmigo para lo que desees, lo sabes, ¿Verdad? Cuentas con todos nosotros

—Gracias— murmuró la morena, entre lágrimas — Koiji… Siento haberte tratado así… Es que… Sentía que querías reemplazar a papá

—No te preocupes, Kaoru… Yo me hubiera sentido igual.

* * *

Ya por la noche, Kaoru estaba acostada en su cama. Tenía muchas cosas en que pensar: Nunca había pensado que Koiji tenía buenas intenciones, y sus disculpas le parecieron sinceras. Decidió darle una oportunidad.

Un suave golpe interrumpió sus pensamientos, murmuró un suave "pase" y se sorprendió al ver que su hermano mayor entraba a la habitación

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó Dai, sentándose en el piso, junto a su cama

_(¿Qué se supone que debo contestar a eso?)_

Los ojos de su hermano se posaron en los de ella, haciéndola sentir como si estuviera leyéndole la mente.

Notó una gran decepción en los grandes ojos verdes de su hermano; no había rastro de enojo o furia: solo dolor y decepción.

Asintió levemente con la cabeza, como para responder la pregunta que Dai le había formulado. Pero ¿Cómo se suponía que estaría bien? Eso era imposible, pero tampoco deseaba que su hermano supiera todo lo que Kaoru estaba sufriendo. Unas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, le era imposible contenerlas.

—No llores, por favor…— le suplicó Dai en un susurro— Ya verás que todo saldrá bien — la abrazó levemente.

Con ese gesto, Kaoru no pudo evitar recordar el día que su padre se había marchado para siempre. Reprimió el recuerdo una vez más, no quería pensar en su padre en ese momento, aún dolía, dolía mucho…

—Es que el muy-idiota del padre de esta cosa — evitaba pensar en eso como un bebé — Se ha ido, ¿Entiendes? — el chico asintió con la cabeza — Lo primero que me ha preguntado es "Es mío, ¿Verdad?" — dijo lo último agudizando la voz

— ¿Quién es? — indagó Dai— Si me lo dices, juro que lo haré sufrir y hacerse cargo de esto.

—Ya no importa… Prefiero estar sola, a tener a alguien que no confía en mí a mi lado— respondió cortantemente, mientras bostezaba.

La mano de Dai se posó en el cabello de Kaoru, y comenzó a acariciarlo. Igual que hacía cuando eran niños y ella estaba asustada. Con ese simple gesto, le indicaba que, a pesar de estar decepcionado, estaría con ella cuando lo necesitara, para ayudarla a superar sus miedos.

* * *

Dai siguió revolviéndole el cabello por un largo rato, hasta que sintió que la respiración de su hermana comenzaba a hacerse más lenta, signo claro de que se había quedado dormida.

No pudo evitar recordar aquellas noches de tormenta en las que el viento golpeaba las ventanas sonoramente y Kaoru se refugiaba en su cama, por miedo a que fuera un fantasma. Él solo le revolvía el cabello, y su miedo se iba; confiaba en que siguiera siendo igual.

Se levantó lentamente, tomó una manta del armario, la tapó y se retiró a su cuarto. Debía averiguar quien era el hijo de puta que había estado con su hermanita, y se aseguraría de que estuviera con ella, le gustara o no.

* * *

Kiyoko Gotokuyi salió de la reunión de la secundaria de sus nietos completamente horrorizada.

_(¡¿Una niña de dieciséis años embarazada?! Y para colmo, ¡es amiga de mis nietos!)_

Si Miyako o Butch se vieran involucrados en una situación así, estaba segura de que moriría de vergüenza.

Kiyoko recordó una película que había visto hacia pocas noches junto a Miyako, unas niñas en edad escolar realizaban una especie de pacto para quedar embarazadas, solo porque una de ellas lo había hecho, y todas querían criar a sus hijos solas. (2)

Suspiró de alivio al recordar que su nieta había dicho que era una completa idiotez hacer algo así; aunque nunca se podía estar 100% segura de las cosas… Decidió llevarla a un médico, para que le diera la charla, aunque, conociendo a Miyako, nunca haría eso. Nunca se dejaría llevar por el deseo, o por el deseo de su novio Boomer. O eso era lo que Kiyoko deseaba pensar.

* * *

—Miyako, Butch… vengan un momento— llamó la anciana a los adolescentes de quienes era tutora

— ¿Ocurre algo, abuela? — preguntó Miyako, preocupada

—Hubo una reunión hace un rato en su escuela…— Comentó la anciana— Al parecer su amiga Kaoru está embarazada— hizo una pausa— Me gustaría que dejaran de frecuentarla— añadió estrictamente

Los adolescentes se miraron incómodos.

—Lo siento, abuela — dijo la rubia, enfrentándose a su abuela por primera vez en su vida— No puedo ni quiero alejarme de ella. Ella estuvo siempre que la necesité, y no voy a dejarla sola cuando ella lo necesite— dijo lo último en voz baja, y mirando al suelo; le dolía tener que discutir con su abuela

—Haz lo que desees, Miyako— contestó con voz amarga— En cuanto a ti— miró a Butch— Lo conveniente sería que te alejes, no quiero que se corra el falso rumor de que eres el padre de ese bastardo— Kiyoko rió ante ocurrencia

Butch abrió los ojos exageradamente, estaba más que sorprendido… No podía decirle que, efectivamente, el era el padre de "ese bastardo", así que guardó silencio y se retiró a su habitación.

* * *

Capítulo lissto :B Espero que no se hayan aburrido mucho u.u, y que les haya gustado aunque sea un poquitito, si tenés ganas de dejar un review, te juro que me alegrarías el día u.u (y dicen que te saca todos los granitos xD(?))

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!

**¿Reviews? :)**

**F**arenz.

(1): Siento Tus Pasos – Jordan

(2): La película existe, se llama "Pacto de Embarazo" y cuenta más o menos esa historia (lo peor es que está basada en "un hecho real")


	6. Brick by Brick

Hola, acá estoy con un capítulo nuevo, espero que no les moleste que haya cambiado la raya larga por otro signo (la maldita raya JAMÁS queda ubicada donde quiero, y es muy molesto xD)

**NosoyunaGuestxD**: Sí, me pasó y todos me miraban u.u, y ya vendrá el momento en que Kiyoko se entere (más drama, para no cambiar el rumbo de la historia xD)

**Daliachicacereal**: Ya sé que te agradezco por MP, pero de nuevo GRACIAS por dejarme un RR en cada capítulo y por darme ánimo para seguir con esta historia (que me sigue teniendo nerviosa xD)

En fin, espero que les guste y no se aburran mucho

Nos leemos al final…

* * *

**Capítulo 6. Brick by Brick**

_"Espero que no haya sido así, así desde el comienzo, y espero que no lamentes el haberme conocido… Espero que no haya dolor dentro de tu corazón porque el mío se cae en pedazos when I'm far away from you!" (1)_

**…**

_Semana 8_

_A medida que va avanzando el primer trimestre la mamá se suele sentir mejor. A las diez semanas de embarazo la mayoría irá notando menos ganas de vomitar y fatiga; cuando comience el segundo trimestre la mayoría de las mamás encontrarán mucho mejor._

_Al principio del embarazo es habitual sentir tirones, puntadas, dolores tipo menstruales, esto es debido a que el útero empieza a crecer, y a tomar otra posición. (2)_

**…**

_Se encontraba en esa playa nuevamente, era de noche y la luz de la luna llena iluminaba el lugar; dándole un aura tenebrosa que le agradaba. _

_Se sentó en la arena, y unas pequeñas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a mojar su rostro. Su mirada se posó en el mar; el movimiento de las olas la hipnotizaba lentamente._

_Fue en ese momento, cuando vio una sombra que se había detenido solo por unos segundos, antes de seguir corriendo velozmente._

_— ¡Espera! — le gritó la chica, mientras comenzaba a correr, persiguiendo a la sombra, en una especie de carrera sin fin_

_Un leve susurro desvió sus pensamientos de la sombra por unos leves instantes:_

_—Kaoru, Kaoru, Kaoru…— repetía una y otra vez la voz femenina más dulce que había oído en su vida._

_Se detuvo un instante. Algo estaba mal, algo dolía… Dolía mucho…_

— ¡Ay! — exclamó Kaoru al tener esa horrible puntada

— ¡Al fin te despiertas! — bromeó Momoko

La morena se aferró a su vientre, mientras gruesas lágrimas caían por su rostro. Le dolía, le dolía mucho.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó Miyako, completamente asustada

—De maravilla — ironizó la morena, ganándose una mirada de desaprobación por parte de sus amigas— No es nada, chicas… No se preocupen— se limpió las lágrimas— Es solo mi estúpido útero que está creciendo, ya pasará…

— ¿Estás segura? ¿No quieres que llamemos a tu madre? — preguntó nuevamente la rubia, con preocupación

—No se preocupen, siempre pasa… ¿Ven? Ya pasó— dijo sonriendo

—Te trajimos algo para animarte— comentó la pelirroja, cambiando de tema. Sacó un chocolate de su mochila y se lo dio a su amiga

Kaoru sonrió de nuevo, partió el chocolate y le dio un trozo a cada una de sus amigas.

— ¿Cómo va todo en la escuela? — preguntó mientras el dulce sabor del chocolate recorría su paladar

—Bien, todo ha estado algo aburrido… Como siempre lo ha sido

— ¿Siguen hablando de esto? — señaló su vientre, que ya era notorio si se observaba con atención

—Bueno… Bastante— contestó Momoko, ganándose una mirada de desaprobación cortesía de Miyako

—Lo supuse… No dejarán de hablar de esto hasta que ocurra otra cosa, ¿Verdad? — exclamó con furia

—Ya ocurrirá algo, no te preocupes… Y se olvidarán de ti nuevamente — soltó Momoko

—Butch no deja de preguntarme por ti…— admitió la rubia, haciendo que Kaoru rodara los ojos

_(Sí, claro… Si tan preocupado está por mi, podría venir a visitarme y preguntarme lo que desee; pero no, ya que él "no es el padre")_

— ¿Has hablado con él? — preguntó Momoko

—Intentamos, pero es demasiado idiota como para tomarse algo en serio— exclamó molesta— Ahora, si desea saber algo de mí, va a tener que buscarme él. Él fue el idiota que cagó las cosas.

—Kaoru, ¿Puedo decirte algo? — preguntó la rubia. La nombrada asintió con la cabeza — Me alegro de verdad de que no lo hayas abortado — Abrazó a su amiga

La morena respondió al fuerte abrazo… Aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, ella también se alegraba de no haberlo hecho.

**~o~**

Butch se aburría, realmente se aburría mucho. Extrañaba a Kaoru, y lamentaba haber sido un completo imbécil con ella. Deseaba poder disculparse, pero no podía; ¿La razón? Suponía que ella no deseaba verlo.

Pero tenía otro motivo, un motivo tan egoísta que hasta le daba vergüenza pensarlo: Tenía miedo.

—Deberías ir a visitarla, hermano— le comentó Brick, sentándose a su lado

—Ya sé que debería, pero ya sabes lo que pasó… — contestó amargamente, recordando la última conversación que había tenido con Kaoru

_"Yo soy el padre realmente, ¿Verdad?"_

—Cagué completamente todas mis oportunidades de estar con ella al preguntarle eso…— susurró en voz baja

—Lo sé, pero sigo creyendo que deberían hablar… ¡Sabes que ninguna chica puede resistirse a los encanto de los hermanos Him! — lo último hizo que Butch riera con ganas.

—Y hablando de chicas… La tuya te espera, hermano… Ve antes de que se enoje — le dijo el moreno, haciendo que el pelirrojo se levante y fuera a saludar a su novia.

**~o~**

—Mamá, ¿Podemos hablar un momento? — preguntó Kaoru acercándose tímidamente a su madre

—Sí, hija… Siempre que desees ¿Te sientes bien?

_(¡Estoy embarazada, no enferma!)_

— Estaba pensando… Quiero volver a la escuela mañana — su madre la miró con desaprobación

—Serán crueles contigo, hija… — susurró en voz muy baja

—Lo sé… Prometo aguantar sin golpearlos

Mitsuko iba a replicar, pero al ver la decisión que Kaoru tenía gravada en sus ojos, decidió guardar silencio y aceptar lo que ella quisiera hacer.

Después de todo, era su hija y podía confiar en ella.

**~o~**

A la mañana siguiente Kaoru se despertó muy temprano, gracias a las nauseas, nuevamente

—Por favor, hoy no— susurró, tocando su vientre— No tengo tiempo para esto, de verdad

En un instante, las nauseas desaparecieron; por lo que se levantó, se dio una ducha y finalmente, se dirigió a la habitación de Brick: Al fin podría vengarse por todos los sobresaltos matutinos que le había dado.

— ¡Piensa rápido, idiota! — le gritó muy fuerte, mientras le golpeaba el rostro con un balón de soccer

—Tienes suerte de que no pueda golpearte, lo sabes bien — exclamó el pelirrojo al despertar, ocasionando que la chica riera con ganas

Una vez que llegaron a la escuela, los murmullos comenzaron a hacerse presentes:

_—¡No puedo creer que se digne a mostrar la cara después de lo que pasó!_

_—¿Crees que al fin admitirá quien es el padre?_

_(¡Genial, todavía no ha ocurrido nada más relevante que esto! Y sigo siendo el centro de atención)_

Brick le pedía con la mirada que las ignore, y ella le hizo caso; no quería ser castigada por golpear a todos y cada uno en la escuela.

Llegaron al salón de clases, él tomó asiento junto a Momoko (como siempre lo hacía) y ella se sentó en el fondo del salón, sola. Una vez que se sentó, apoyó la cabeza en el banco y se dispuso a dormir unos momentos más; estaba por hacerlo cuando sintió que alguien tomaba asiento junto a ella.

—Hola— le murmuró Boomer, tímidamente— ¿Te sientes mejor?

—Estoy embarazada, no enferma— contestó de mal humor la morena, levantando la cabeza. Inconscientemente, su mirada se topó con la de Butch, quien los miraba fijamente

—Él te envío, ¿Verdad? — preguntó la chica, haciendo que Boomer enrojeciera y asintiera con la cabeza

—Solo quiere asegurarse de que no lo odias antes de hablarte, Kaoru… — comenzó a justificarlo el rubio

—Por favor, dile que si quiere saber cualquier cosa de mí, puede venir y preguntármelo personalmente, que con gusto le responderé

_(Sí, ¡Luego de golpearlo unas cuantas veces por ser un completo idiota!)_

—Está completamente arrepentido de lo que pasó y admite haber sido un pedazo de mierda contigo — Kaoru se sorprendió ante la respuesta

_(¿Acaso sería cierto?)_

—Hazme un favor, ¿Quieres? — preguntó Kaoru, el chico asintió con la cabeza— Dile al muy-imbécil de tu hermano que hablaré con él cuando tenga los huevos suficientes para preguntarme las cosas por sí mismo y no deba enviar a alguien para hacerlo por él. — continuó la chica, dando la conversación por finalizada.

Boomer se levantó del asiento y se fue; a los pocos minutos el profesor Matakayi hizo presencia en el lugar.

—Matsubara, venga afuera, debemos hablar algo importante — exigió el hombre

La chica se levantó instantáneamente de su asiento, casi dando un salto, y se dirigió a la puerta del salón de clases.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, se decidió a preguntarle:

— ¿Qué ocurre, Señor?

—Mire, Señorita Matsubara, el único motivo por el cual acepto que siga en mi salón de clases es porque el director Kanashita me lo ha impuesto así— Kaoru se sorprendió al escuchar que el director le había dado su apoyo— Pero, quiero decirle que no me agrada en lo más mínimo seguir dándole clases a una niña que ya no tiene futuro— la chica palideció levemente

— ¿A qué se refiere con eso?

—Simplemente a que no recibirá un trato especial en mi clase solo por estar embarazada, y… — hizo una pausa— Quiero dejarle bien en claro que votaré en su contra para seguir aquí

— ¿Y eso por qué, Señor? — una lágrima comenzó a descender por su rostro

—No creo que tenga sentido que siga aquí, después de esto— señaló su vientre— el único futuro al que puede aspirar es al de cambiar pañales

—Le demostraré que se equivoca— susurró Kaoru, en voz tan baja que el maestro Kanashita no la oyó

—Volvamos a clase, Señorita, sus compañeros sí merecen aprender algo— exclamó el hombre de mal humor

—Sí, señor— Kaoru se limpió la lágrima y entró al salón

**~o~**

— ¿Qué te contestó, hermano? ¿Está bien? — le preguntó Butch a Boomer

—Me dijo que estaba embarazada, no enferma, y… — el rubio hizo una pausa— También dijo que si quieres preguntarle algo no envíes a nadie para hacerlo, que vayas por ti mismo

—Gracias, hermanito— susurró Butch, antes de que el rubio se levantara

_(¿Qué se supone que deba hacer ahora?)_

Butch se acomodó en el banco, con la clara intención de dormir unos minutos más; no había podido dormir en toda la noche porque había pensado en ella y en toda esa situación. Se había convencido de que debían hablar, pero le resultaba muy difícil acercarse.

Cada día que pasaba estaba más asustado de que alguien descubriera que él era el padre de ese bebé; si se acercaba a ella, todos se enterarían; pero si no lo hacía, corría el riesgo de perderla para siempre.

—Mierda— susurró el chico, en voz tan baja que ni siquiera él pudo oírse

**~o~**

Al sonar la campana que indicaba el fin de la jornada escolar, Brick se dirigió a la puerta del lugar; donde se encontraba con Momoko cada día, para acompañarla a su casa. Ese día no sería así y debía explicárselo a la chica.

—Momoko, ¿Te molestaría que hoy me vaya a casa con Kaoru?… Tenemos muchas de que hablar, y la casa no es un buen lugar para hacerlo…— le explicó

—No te preocupes, me iré con Miyako y Boomer— le respondió ella, sonriendo. El chico le devolvió la sonrisa, agradeciéndole por ser tan comprensiva— Pero debes apresurarte, ya se está yendo

Brick le dio un corto beso en los labios a modo de despedida, y corrió a buscar a su "hermana".

— ¡Kaoru! — le gritó, haciendo que la chica volteara y dejara de caminar

— ¿Tú no deberías estar con Momoko? — le preguntó una vez que el chico llegó a su lado

—No, quería hablar contigo hoy…— la morena le dedicó una mirada asesina

—Dile al muy-idiota de tu hermano que si quiere hablar conmigo, que se acerque por sí mismo— Brick la miró extrañado

_(¿A qué mierda te refieres?)_

—Kaoru… Nadie me ha enviado— se revolvió el cabello, nervioso— Es que no hemos hablado mucho desde que esto pasó, y pensé que sería un buen momento para hacerlo

—Lo siento, es que… Creo que no debemos hablar en casa, no quiero que Dai sepa la verdad— se explicó la chica

—Por eso, hablemos ahora… — sugirió Brick. Ambos dejaron de caminar— ¿Cómo has estado?

—Como la mierda, Brick— exclamó de mal humor, y unas lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos. Brick la abrazó, intentando consolarla

—Puede confiar en mí, sabes que no diré nada si no quieres…

Un chico de cabello castaño que venía corriendo chocó con ellos, haciendo que se separen.

— ¡Oye idiota! ¡Mira por donde vas! — le gritó Kaoru, molesta

—Lo siento— contestó Mitch Mitchelson, con una sonrisa maliciosa dibujada en el rostro, antes de irse corriendo una vez más

—Y bien, ¿Quieres contarme? — la morena asintió con la cabeza

—Es que… ¡No soporto más esta maldita situación! — exclamó molesta— ¡Siento que al imbécil solo le tocó la parte fácil de esto! ¡Estoy harta de ser tratada como una prostituta por todos solo por esta estupidez!

_(¿Está olvidando que esta estupidez es culpa suya también?)_

—Kaoru… No le diste muchas opciones— el pelirrojo defendió a su hermano— Le dijiste que tú te encargarías sola de esto— Kaoru le dedicó una mirada asesina— Sabes como es… No caerá en la realidad hasta que vea que el bebé se parezca a él… — hizo una pausa— Y cuando lo haga, tienes mi palabra de que seré el primero en golpearlo— la chica rió entre lágrimas

No hablaron más hasta que llegaron a la puerta de su hogar.

—Muchas gracias por dejar que me desahogue, Brick— lo abrazó fuertemente— Eres un buen hermano, en serio

El chico sonrió, era la primera vez que Kaoru lo llamaba _hermano _sin utilizar un tono de ironía en su voz.

* * *

Ya sé que no pasó mucho en este capítulo (en realidad, pasó algo que dará pie a algo importante); prometo compensarlo en el siguiente capítulo (pasará algo MUY importante)

¡Odié al maldito Kanashita! Pero creo que no todos serían comprensivos con la situación al igual que lo fue Mitsuko…

En fin, espero que les haya gustado y que no se hayan aburrido mucho…

Nos leemos,

**F**arenz.

(1): Brick by Brick – Boom Boom Kid

(2): Copy + Paste de una página de embarazo semana a semana.


	7. El tiempo

Hola, buen domingo para todos :)...

Quería contarles que empecé a escribir un one-shoot dentro de esta historia, y que en esta semana lo voy a estar publicando (¡No saben lo que me está costando escribirlo!)

Bueno, voy a dejar de irme por las ramas; me divertí muuucho escribiendo las escenas de Mitchelson (Creo que como detective sería un completo fracaso xD)

Gracias a: **Daliachicacereal, Adivina Quien, NosoyunaGuestxD, Guest** y a **FloorVioleetta **por sus reviews, me inspiran a seguir con esta historia (que me sigue teniendo insegura xD)

En fin, nos leemos abajo...

Espero que no se aburran mucho (:

* * *

**Capítulo 7. El tiempo **

_"Si estar tan mal es una consecuencia de lo que es amar, entonces ya no quiero ni sentir. Y no puedo continuar, sin mirar atrás. Esto es más de lo que puedo soportar (Y en mi memoria quedarán los recuerdos de los dos, será imposible olvidarme de vos, ya nada es igual) […] Y ¿Cómo continuar si no dejo de pensar en el ultimo recuerdo que tengo sobre vos, aquella tarde en la que todo terminó?" (1)_

** …**

_Semana 12_

_ A partir de ahora la mayoría dejan de sentir__** síntomas molestos**__ y ya, hasta el final del embarazo, se van a sentir bastante bien siempre que se cuiden con hábitos de vida saludables y no se fuercen en exceso._

**~o~**

Kaoru intentaba, en vano, ponerse la falda escolar.

— ¡Mierda! — gritó molesta, arrojando la maldita prenda al otro lado de la habitación

Estaba completamente frustrada, ni siquiera sus pantalones favoritos le quedaban ya (y no había aumentado más de dos kilos); tomó el pantalón deportivo de la escuela y se lo puso. Debería hablarle al director y explicarle por qué no estaba usando el maldito uniforme reglamentario para las clases.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños, hermanita! — gritó Brick, entrando a la habitación sin siquiera tocar la puerta, y ahogándola con un abrazo

Kaoru se tomó un instante para pensar en la fecha: Diciembre 17. Le respondió el abrazo al pelirrojo, mientras se insultaba interiormente por haber estado tan ocupada en sus pensamientos como para olvidar que ese día era su cumpleaños.

—Gracias, Brick…— el chico le ofreció un pequeño paquete, ella lo aceptó y lo abrió en un segundo

Al abrir el paquete, se encontró con una fotografía de ella con sus mejores amigos, completamente empapados por la lluvia; se veía a Miyako y a Boomer abrazados tiernamente; a Brick y Momoko tomados de la mano, completamente sonrojados; y a Butch y a ella, completamente llenos de lodo y agua. Él le dedicaba una mirada de furia y ella le sacaba la lengua, burlándose de él.

Kaoru sonrió al recordar ese momento. Butch la había desafiado a un partido de soccer, bajo la lluvia. Ella había aceptado y había ganado.

—No sabía que podía regalarte…— comenzó a explicar Brick— Todo era demasiado cursi

_(La foto también lo es)_

La chica se acercó a él y lo abrazó fuertemente.

—Gracias, en serio…

**~o~**

Esa mañana, Butch y Miyako habían llegado muy temprano a la escuela, por los que eran los únicos que se encontraban en el salón.

Él estaba completamente jodido. Había fracasado estrepitosamente en encontrarle un regalo especial a Kaoru (y así ganarse que ella le hablara una vez más). Recordó sus opciones una nuevamente:

_(__**Ropa**__: No, no es su estilo; __**Flores**__: ¡Ni pensarlo! ¡Me degollaría vivo!; __**Un perfume**__: No, seguramente se ofenderá al pensar que no me agrada su olor; __**Algo relacionado con los deportes**__: No, recordará que no puede hacerlos y se deprimirá; __**Un álbum de fotos**__: No, es demasiado cursi)_

— ¡Mierda! — exclamó en voz baja, al ver que Kaoru era tan complicada. Se ganó una mirada de Miyako

— ¿Pasa algo, Butch? — preguntó la rubia

—No, no es nada Miyako… — hizo una pausa— Es solo que no encontré un buen regalo para ella…

La rubia sonrió

— ¿No pensaste en algo simbólico? — Butch la miró extrañado

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—A algo como… — buscó las palabras para continuar— ¿Decirle a su madre que tú eres el padre de ese niño? — Butch rió levemente

—No puedo, Brick me dijo que ella está esperando el momento adecuado… Además siento muchas cosas por ella como para…

Se interrumpió al notar que había admitido por primera vez, que sentía algo por Kaoru

(_Quitando esa vez de la borrachera, pero ella no parece recordarlo_)

—Como digas— dijo la rubia, resignada— Solo quiero que sepas que ella está aun más asustada que tú…

Butch enmudeció; ni Miyako ni Kaoru podrían entender su miedo. Era completamente irracional, lo sabía, pero estaba completamente aterrado. No podía evitar sentirse egoísta. Recostó su cabeza sobre el banco y se quedó dormido en un instante.

**~o~**

— ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! — exclamaron sus amigas, antes de asfixiarla con un abrazo

—Gracias chicas— contestó una vez que la soltaron

— ¿Cómo estás? — preguntó Miyako, con la voz dulce

—Genial, no te lo puedes imaginar— ironizó Kaoru— Esta cosa ya se nota, ¡Ni siquiera puedo ponerme la maldita falda! — Momoko rió levemente

—No te ves más embarazada que ayer…— susurró Momoko entre risitas, ganándose una bofetada en la frente, cortesía de la morena

**~o~**

_(¡Esa maldita zorra no va a ridiculizarme nunca más!)_

Admitía haber cometido un error al iniciar el rumor de que Matsubara y él habían tenido sexo luego de la fiesta de Himeko; pero en ese momento no había medido las consecuencias que sus actos traerían. Lo había hecho, simplemente, para vengarse de la chica por negarse a besarlo.

La reputación de Mitch Mitchelson con las mujeres había caído en picada al descubrirse el embarazo de Matsubara. Por más que el supiera que ese bastardo no era suyo…

_(¡Ni siquiera pude besarla!)_

… A la escuela le valía mierda su opinión, y pensaban que la chica mentía para protegerlo.

Pero se equivocaban, se equivocaban mucho, al pensar que él era el responsable; e ignoraban que él estaba cerca (muy cerca de hecho) de descubrir al verdadero padre.

(_Nadie jode conmigo, Matsubara, ya lo verás_)

**~o~**

En la última clase antes del almuerzo, el director Kanashita entró al aula y se llevó a Kaoru a su oficina.

—Si es por el uniforme, lo siento Señor… La falda ya no me cabe— se disculpó la morena sonrojada.

—No, no es por eso… Siéntese Señorita…— ordenó el hombre

Lentamente se deslizó en la silla, colocó sus manos sobre sus piernas y bajó la vista hacia ellas. No sabía que esperar; no sabía si debía asustarse o no. Decidió esperar a que el hombre hablara.

—Como le he dicho anteriormente, esta no es una situación común, pero no es la única— repitió el hombre— En la mayoría de los casos la junta se niega a aceptar a estas chicas… Pero han hecho una excepción con Usted, Señorita…

—Gracias, Señor…— contestó la chica, completamente feliz.

—Ahora que contaremos con su presencia el próximo año, creo que debemos hablar de que va a hacer con el bebé una vez que nazca

—Yo… Aún no lo sé— se sinceró la chica

— ¿Ha pensado en la adopción? — la mirada de la chica se iluminó por completo

_(¿Por qué demonios no se me ocurrió antes?)_

—A decir verdad… No— dijo completamente sonrojada

—Mi hermana trabaja en una agencia que proporciona ese servicio, si lo desea puedo darle una tarjeta— rebuscó por una en un cajón, y al encontrarla, se la ofreció

Kaoru la tomó, le agradeció al hombre y se dirigió al patio de la escuela, donde, seguramente estarían sus amigos. Tenía que darles la buena noticia.

**~o~**

Mitch Mitchelson había ideado un plan: molestaría a Kaoru hasta que el verdadero padre del bastardo apareciera. Quería que toda la escuela viera cuando Brick Him admitiera ser el culpable; y así volver a tener la atención de las chicas de la escuela; incluso podría acercarse a Akatsutsumi con la excusa de consolarla por la traición de su novio y de su amiga, y ¿Quién sabe? Quizás ella sí accediera a acostarse con él.

El castaño sonrió maliciosamente al recordar el momento en el que descubrió la verdad: En realidad, primeramente, pensó que el culpable de todo era Butch Him, el hermano del pelirrojo, pero había descartado esa opción rápidamente, al notar que Kaoru no le hablaba.

Fue en ese momento cuando había logrado ver las pistas y unirlas correctamente:

1. Vivían juntos, por ende, pasaban mucho tiempo a solas

2. Unas semanas atrás, los había visto juntos, muy abrazados mientras él la consolaba

3. Ella se negaba a revelar la identidad del padre

(_Para lo último tiene dos motivos: Primero, evitar que su amiga sufra; y segundo, evitar que la gente catalogara su relación como incestuosa, después de todo, son como hermanos…)_

En conclusión, sabía que Brick Him era el responsable, y pensaba hacérselo admitir ese día.

Era la hora del almuerzo, ya casi todo el alumnado se encontraba en el patio cuando Matsubara llegó. Tenía dibujada una patética sonrisa en el rostro.

_(Pronto dejarás de sonreír, lo prometo)_

Se acercó a la chica, con la intención de utilizar todos sus encantos con ella.

—Hola, preciosa— le murmuró muy cerca del oído. La sonrisa que mostraba en la cara se esfumó

— ¿¡Qué mierda quieres, idiota?! — le preguntó la chica en voz alta, llamando la atención de todos los presentes

—Solo vengo a pedirte lo que me debes— se acercó a ella y la besó

— ¿Qué mierda crees que haces, Mitchelson? — le preguntó Butch Him en un tono de voz muy alto, acercándose a la escena, y llamando la atención de todo el alumnado, quienes se acercaron rápidamente al notar que habría una pelea

_(Es el Him equivocado, ¡Mierda!)_

**~o~**

Llegada la hora del almuerzo, Butch se dirigió junto a sus hermanos y sus novias al árbol donde almorzaban cada día. Las parejas hablaban, pero él las ignoraba completamente; tenía toda su atención ocupada en buscar una cabellera negra, que podría salir del edificio en cualquier momento.

Necesitaba hablar con ella en ese instante, para poder demostrarle de una maldita vez que él sí tenía los huevos necesarios para hablarle.

Al verla salir se levantó y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia ella, sin darle ninguna explicación a quienes estaban sentados junto a él.

Su caminar se hizo más veloz al notar que el muy-idiota de Mitchelson se le estaba acercando; y comenzó a correr al notar que el imbécil la estaba besando.

Tardó solo unos pocos segundos en llegar a donde estaban.

— ¿Qué mierda crees que haces, Mitchelson? — le gritó, totalmente enfurecido; Kaoru se alejó unos cuantos pasos del castaño, mientras que este palideció

—Solo saludo a la madre de mi hijo como corresponde— respondió Mitchelson, recomponiéndose en un segundo y ganándose un puñetazo en la cara, cortesía de Butch

—¡Eso es imposible, idiota!— le dijo antes de darle otro puñetazo a la sangrante nariz— ¡Porque yo soy el padre de ese niño!

La escuela entera enmudeció. Kaoru palideció completamente, mientras temblaba.

_(¿Acaso dije lo que creo que dije? ¡Mierda!)_

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, o que, al menos, no se hayan aburrido mucho; ¿Qué va a pasar ahora que TODA la escuela sabe la verdad? Ustedes no lo saben, pero yo sí (insertar risa maléfica (?))

¿Reviews?

Nos leemos,

**F**arenz.

_(1)_: El tiempo cambia los sentimientos, pero los míos no cambiaron, fueron los tuyos - Oliver

_(2)_: copy + paste de una página del embarazo semana a semana


	8. Reino de Tormentas

Hola n.n quería contarles que me hice una página en **Facebook** para responder a los reviews de las Guests (especialmente a uno que me dio una sensación rarísima, y que comprendí inmediatamente, pero me parece que no es apropiado contestarlo por acá n.n, así que busquenme como **Farenz FF** (voy a publicar adelantos de la historia también)

Gracias a _Guest, Adivina Quien, Daliachicacereal, anonimo, FloorVioleetta y NosoyunaGuestxD_por sus RR's! Me alegran el día, en serio

Por favor, ¡No me odien por lo que va a pasar en este capítulo! (Maldita Kaoru, ¿Quién desaprovecharía una oportunidad ASÍ? Pero es una cabezota, lo comprendemos xD)

¡Espero que les guste!, nos leemos al final

* * *

**Capítulo 8. Reino de tormentas**

_"Ya sé que no es el momento, y sé que no sabes lo que siento, pero tal vez no quiera seguir así (tal vez no quiera seguir así). Nunca pensé en olvidar, pero prefiero verte y no hablar, nunca pensé en olvidar... Esta vez es mi destino hacer, de mis palabras un reino de tormentas. Tantos recuerdos, en mi corazón no dejaré que mueran en mí (No dejaré que mueran)... Y ya me ves, quizá esta vez, pueda intentar dar todo de mí..." (1)_

**…**

**~o~**

Esa mañana, Kiyoko Gotokuji estaba tomando el té junto a sus amigas, cuando el teléfono sonó, se levantó a atenderlo con el peor de los presentimientos.

—Residencia Gotokuji, ¿Quién habla?

—Buenos días, habla Gemma Toyito, del Instituto Central de Tokio, ¿Se encuentra la señora Kiyoko?

—Sí, ella habla ¿Ocurrió algo? — preguntó la anciana, a sabiendas de que algo malo había ocurrido. Nunca llamaban para dar buenas noticias

—Sé que es algo precipitado, pero el Director Kanashita desea hablar con usted sobre un incidente que acaba de ocurrir e involucra a Butch, ¿Podría acercarse al establecimiento? Es algo que no puede ser hablado por teléfono…

—En seguida voy, señorita

Kiyoko colgó el teléfono, sin siquiera despedirse de la mujer; y marcó el número de una agencia de taxis.

Se dirigió a la sala, donde estaban sus amigas, y se disculpó con ellas, diciéndoles que otro día volverían a reunirse.

Se subió al taxi, mientras que ese mal presentimiento se hacia más y más fuerte en su mente.

_(¿En qué te has metido, niño?)_

**~o~**

Arthur Kanashita se había levantado de muy buen humor esa mañana; no había discutido con su esposa, había tomado un buen desayuno y había recibido una respuesta afirmativa de la comisión escolar. A pesar de ser estricto con sus alumnos, se encargaba de brindarles todas las posibilidades que estuvieran a su alcance, por lo que se alegraba realmente de que Matsubara pudiera seguir estudiando.

Al llegar a la escuela, le exigió a la señorita Toyito su café diario (que ese día no solo no sabía a calcetines, si no que tampoco estaba frío), eso le dio las fuerzas necesarias para hablar con Matsubara sobre si situación académica.

Nada podía arruinar su día, o al menos eso pensaba Arthur hasta la hora del almuerzo…

Fue en esa hora, cuando estaba solucionando unos asuntos administrativos en la planta baja del edificio, cuando oyó los gritos en el patio; rápidamente se dirigió al lugar, y llegó a tiempo para escuchar la declaración del Him moreno (del cual no recordaba el nombre).

— ¡Yo soy el padre de ese niño! — le gritó el moreno a Mitchelson, antes de darle un golpe

— ¡Matsubara, Him! A mi oficina ¡Ahora! — exigió en voz alta

El chico comenzó a seguir sus pasos, con la mirada fija en el suelo, pero Matsubara estaba estática y completamente pálida. Tras meditarlo unos pocos segundos, Arthur la tomó del brazo con fuerza y la arrastró hacia su oficina. Cuando llegaron allí, la chica seguía en estado de shock y unas lágrimas caían por su rostro.

—Señorita Toyito— la joven secretaria levantó la vista — Por favor, llame a la casa de Matsubara y Him en este momento

— ¿De cuál Him, señor? —Arthur miró al moreno por un segundo

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre, chico? — preguntó

—Butch, señor…— contestó él, tímidamente, sin levantar la mirada del suelo

—Por favor, dígales que es urgente y que vengan lo más pronto posible— agregó Arthur en tono autoritario, antes de cerrar la puerta y quedarse solo con los dos niños que acababan de arruinar su día.

**~o~**

Nadie hablaba en la oficina, y eso era lo mejor. Solo se oían la respiración agitada de Kaoru, debido al llanto; al notar el estado en que se encontraba, Butch tomó su mano y la apretó con fuerza.

—Disculpe señor, ¿Puedo preguntarle algo? — dijo Butch tímidamente, luego de un rato que se le antojó eterno

—Adelante— dijo el hombre, secamente

—Podremos seguir estudiando, ¿verdad?

—Hace poco rato he hablado con la Señorita Matsubara sobre eso — miró a la chica y le dedicó una corta sonrisa— Si la aceptaron a ella, también lo harán contigo, no se preocupe— Butch sintió alivio y guardó silencio nuevamente

Pocos minutos después, Mitsuko Matsubara y Kiyoko Gotokuji hicieron acto de presencia en la habitación. La primera le dedicó una mirada de dolor que duró un segundo, había entendido todo.

(_La cagué totalmente, ella confiaba en mí y le hago esto a su hija, ¡Soy un idiota!_)

—Disculpe, Señor Kanashita, ¿Puede decirme qué ocurre? Estaba muy ocupada— comenzó a decir la anciana, de mal humor

—Abuela…— la interrumpió Butch, llamando la atención de todos los presentes— Kaoru está…— _(¿Por qué mierda no puedo decirlo de una maldita vez?) _— Yo…— el suave apretón que la chica le daba a su mano le dio fuerzas para continuar— El bebé que ella está esperando es mío, yo soy el padre

Su abuela palideció y se sentó rápidamente, le faltaba el aire.

—Abuela…— susurró el chico

—Ahora no, Butch… — la anciana miró al director por unos segundos, y él asintió con la cabeza

—Chicos…— dijo el director, mirándolos a él y a Kaoru— Por favor, retírense un momento, los adultos debemos hablar a solas…

Los jóvenes se soltaron las manos, se levantaron y se dirigieron al pasillo de la oficina del director, que a esa hora se encontraba vacío; toda la escuela estaba en clases. Se sentaron en el suelo, uno al lado del otro. Él le tomó la mano una vez más.

—Gracias— le susurró Kaoru en voz muy baja — Gracias por no dejarme sola en esto…— Butch la miró a los ojos

—Lo siento… Debí haberlo hecho antes, es solo que…— se interrumpió— ¿Es un mal momento para desearte feliz cumpleaños? — la chica lo fulminó con la mirada

—En verdad, es un momento de mierda…— la morena cerró los ojos.

Se la notaba tan frágil como una muñeca de porcelana, el chico esbozó una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a acercarse a ella, hasta que, siguiendo un impulso, la besó. No fue más que un tímido roce de labios (después de todo estaban en la escuela), pero eso le bastaba por el momento, estaba seguro de que, llegado el momento, podría hacerlo las veces que quisiera.

**~o~**

Luego del beso se formó un incómodo silencio entre ellos.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer con él o ella cuando nazca? — cuestionó el chico, rompiendo el silencio

La imagen de ella con un niño en brazos que no paraba de llorar se formó en su mente. No puedo evitar ignorar que el chico había hablado en plural, ¿Seguiría aceptando su decisión fuera cual fuera? Tampoco pudo ignorar que se había referido a esa cosa como "él" o "ella"; eso la hizo pensar por primera vez en "eso" como una futura persona, y no como un conjunto de células reproduciéndose y diferenciándose entre niño y niña a una velocidad alarmante.

—El Director Kanashita me ha pasado la dirección de una oficina de adopción— comenzó a responder en voz baja— Tal vez sea lo mejor, piénsalo por un segundo… No podríamos hacernos cargo de algo así, ¿Verdad?

Butch la miró a los ojos unos segundos, antes de asentir con la cabeza suavemente; al parecer estaba de acuerdo con lo que ella decidiera. Kaoru suspiró, aliviada: Todo sería más fácil contando con su apoyo…

Una duda comenzó a surgir en su mente.

**~o~**

— ¿Y qué vamos a hacer con nosotros, Butch? — le preguntó Kaoru, en voz muy baja

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—No creo que iniciar una relación por esto — señaló su vientre con la mano que tenía libre— Sea lo que corresponda…

_(¿Qué mierda ocurre contigo? ¿Acaso olvidaste que admití estar enamorado de ti justo después de hacer el amor? A menos que no sientas lo mismo me parece lo más adecuado…)_

— ¿Qué estás sugiriendo, entonces? — preguntó sin entender

—Volvamos a ser amigos, como lo éramos antes…

Butch accedió de mala gana al pedido de la chica, y notó con tristeza, como ella le soltaba la mano lentamente, y lo miraba a los ojos; creyó captar algo en sus ojos.

_(¡Definitivamente, debo enamorarla antes de que otro idiota lo haga!)_

**~o~**

Cuando el Director Kanashita dio por finalizada la reunión, Mitsuko observó con tristeza como la anciana se iba del lugar lo más rápidamente que podía, sin siquiera dedicarle una mirada a los chicos, quienes estaban sentados a pocos metros de la oficina.

—Mamá— le susurró Kaoru en voz baja al verla aparecer.

Su hija se levantó y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Mitsuko no podía quitar la mirada de Butch. Cuando su hija la soltó, se acercó al chico y le tocó el hombro.

— ¿Cómo has estado, Butch? — le preguntó maternalmente, sabía que el chico necesitaba apoyo, y la única persona adulta que podía dárselo había dejado en claro que no lo haría.

—Señora… Lo siento… De verdad— murmuró Butch, evitando su mirada— Quiero decirle que estaré allí siempre que ella me necesite— afirmó, haciendo que Kaoru sonriera

—No esperaba menos de ti…— respondió Mitsuko con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro

—Siento haberla defraudado, Mitsuko, de verdad… Usted confiaba en mí— el chico la miró por primera vez a los ojos.

La tristeza que vio reflejada en los ojos verdes del chico, la hizo recordar intensamente a la mirada que le había dedicado Tokio, muchos años antes, cuando se enteró que su hijo ya no existía.

—Aún confío en ti, Butch — miró a su hija unos instantes— Confío en que ambos harán lo que consideren mejor para ese bebé.

—Gracias, Señora… Debo ir a clases, lo siento— dijo Butch en voz baja, antes de dedicarle a las mujeres una última mirada.

Mitsuko miró la hora en su reloj, faltaba algo menos de media hora para la cita que tenía Kaoru con la Doctora Akemi.

—Debemos irnos Kaoru, o llegaremos tarde… — Kaoru la miró sin entender— Tienes una cita con la Doctora Akemi, ¿Lo olvidaste?

El sonrojo que apareció en la cara de su hija le indicó que así era.

**~o~**

— ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que arruinaste tu vida, niño? — lo reprendió en voz baja, pero estricta su abuela— Ahora vas a tener que conseguir un trabajo para mantener a ese niño

—Sí, lo sé, abuela…— susurró él

— ¿Qué van a hacer?

—Todavía no lo sabemos…— dijo Butch con la voz triste

— ¿Y cómo sabes que es tuyo?

—Confío en ella, abuela… Además hay métodos para descubrirlo, si te deja más tranquila, puedo pedirle al profesor que haga un análisis— respondió insolentemente. Confiaba en que ella no le mentiría en algo así.

—Te crié como si fueras mi nieto, Butch… Estoy completamente decepcionada de ti— le dijo, antes de retirarse del lugar, y dejarlo solo.

El moreno se dirigió a su habitación y se arrojó en la cama. Nada podía doler más que decepcionar a la gente que uno quería de verdad.

Se sentía un completo imbécil; había cagado completamente su vida, incluso su abuela lo sabía. Inclusive su idiotez había arruinado totalmente toda posibilidad de tener algo con Kaoru.

Luego de un largo rato, su abuela ingresó a su habitación.

—He hablado con mi amiga Ilse, ha abierto un nuevo restaurante en el centro y me dijo que si ibas ahora podrías aspirar a algún empleo.

—Gracias abuela…— le agradeció tímidamente el chico.

Ella no le respondió y se fue; Butch se levantó de la cama, se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y se dirigió al lugar.

Estaba dispuesto a conseguir el empleo, y con ello volvería a sentir la calidez en la mirada de su abuela…

* * *

Ya sé que quedó muy corto, ¡Lo siento de verdad por eso!, pero tenía ganas de actualizar hoy y mis ganas de tipear murieron aquí… Bah, en realidad estoy muriendo de dolor de espalda y no pude continuar… Supongo que lo haré el fin de semana…

Recuerden darle "me gusta" a mi página nueva de Facebook:** Farenz RR **para recibir novedades de este (y algún que otro) fic…

En fin, no las aburro más,

**¿Reviews?**

**F**arenz

(1): Reino de Tormentas - Deny


	9. Chico Granada

Hola, gracias por leerme, y perdón por no haber actualizado antes: tuve una semana MUY mala (de esas en las que sentís que nada puede salir bien) y la Universidad me está matando, ¿Sirve como excusa?

En fin, MUCHAS gracias por sus reviews, me dan mucho ánimo para seguir escribiendo ¿Ya les dije que son las mejores? No, ¡**SON LAS MEJORES**! De verdad.

Si odiaron a Kiyoko, van a aborrecer a un personaje que aparecerá en el futuro, pero que ya fue mencionado (no voy a decirles nada más, las dejaré con la intriga hasta que aparezca)

Hay un pequeño guiño a mi fic "I wanna have your babies!" que prometo publicar pronto…

Anoche comencé con el capítulo del nacimiento del bebé ¿Niña o niño? Yo lo sé, ustedes no… Así que si quieren saberlo, van a tener que seguir leyendo :B

Bueno, me extendí demasiado, perdón por eso…

Acá vamos con el capitulo 9 (para que no maten a la pobre Kaoru ni a mí por haberle hecho decirle NO a Butch u.u)

* * *

**Capítulo 9. Chico Granada**

_"Parece un cuento de terror tan desolador, mires por donde lo mires, yendo de mal en peor. Peleado con su sombra, descontrola y detona. Mastica bronca y no la traga, larga espuma por la boca. Fruto de una vida pura, es dinamita pura. Cagándose en todo, nunca piensa y así actúa._

_Tanta presión y dolor, soporta sobre sus hombros…" (1)_

**…**

Una vez que llegó a su casa luego de la cita con la doctora Akemi, Kaoru se recostó en el sillón de la sala y se dispuso a mirar una película. Pero no le estaba prestando la mínima atención, sus pensamientos rondaban alrededor de Butch y de la conversación que había mantenido con él horas antes…

¿Había estado mal en ofrecerle una amistad? Creyó ver algo decepción en los ojos del chico cuando lo sugirió; pero en ese momento no podía ni siquiera con ella misma.

Tomó la imagen de la ecografía que se había hecho unas horas antes y miró al bebé. No quería que sufriera, y se aseguraría de que eso no pasara, aunque ello significara que debiera regalarlo… Una vez que lo hiciera podrían comenzar una relación totalmente normal, es decir, sin las presiones que la llegada de un niño trae a cualquier pareja…

_(Si es que él aún siente lo que admitió estando ebrio…)_

Kaoru se recordó una vez más el motivo por el cual no podía iniciar una relación en ese momento: En el 90% de los casos las parejas iniciadas por un embarazo terminaban en ruptura. Ella lo amaba demasiado como para que lo que tuvieran terminara.

Palpó el bolsillo de su chaqueta, la tarjeta que el director le había dado permanecía allí…

—Es lo mejor para los tres…— susurró en voz baja

Un sonoro pitido la hizo volver a la realidad y desconectarse de sus pensamientos; era un mensaje de Miyako, avisándole que pasaría junto a Momoko a visitarla luego de la escuela. La morena se levantó del sillón y le pidió a su madre que cocinara unas galletas.

—Calle Tanashiki 237, piso 23 departamento 4…— leyó en voz baja Kaoru, una vez que volvió al sillón

Luego de un rato, sus amigas aparecieron, y enseguida se arrojaron sobre ella para darle un abrazo tan fuerte que casi la dejó sin aire…

—Un día de estos van a asesinarme…— les comentó entre risas una vez que la soltaron

—Lo siento…— exclamaron sus amigas disculpándose

— ¿Ha ocurrido algo en la escuela desde que me fui?

—Las cosas se pusieron…— Momoko hizo una pausa buscando la palabra adecuada— Interesantes...

— ¿Qué ocurrió?

—El Profesor Matakayi le gritó a Butch en medio de la clase que ni se le ocurriera pensar que tendría "beneficios" por lo que ocurrió

—Lo sé, me dijo lo mismo a mí… ¡Maldito hijo de puta! — exclamó enojada

—Y la cara de Mitchelson cuando se enteró fue más que épica— comentó la pelirroja, Kaoru la miró sin entender— Creía que Brick era el padre y lo acusó de cobarde ante todos…

—Él es como mi hermano… ¡Es asqueroso!

—Lo sé, pero el muy-idiota tenía una interesante teoría…— soltó Momoko

—Con todo lo que hice para que tú y él estén juntos, ¿Crees que te haría algo así?

—No, no lo creo— dijo la pelirroja, en medio de un ataque de risa

La morena lanzó un suspiro de alivio; aún recordaba muy bien el incidente que las involucraba a ellas, un bebé y un balón de Volleyball.

— ¿Cómo ha salido la cita con la doctora? — preguntó Miyako por primera vez

—La Doctora dijo que es pequeño, pero estará bien…

Pasaron un largo rato hablando de cosas sin importancia, hasta que Miyako se excusó diciendo que debía ir a ver a su novio

—No te importa si me voy, ¿Verdad?

—No te preocupes, de todos modos debo hacer unas cosas en el centro— contestó la morena— Además Birick me dijo que quería ver a Momoko un rato— la pelirroja se sonrojó

Luego de despedirse de Miyako a unas pocas cuadras de su destino, Kaoru siguió caminando unas pocas cuadras en completa soledad.

Durante ese corto trayecto, no pudo evitar observar a cada persona que caminaba a su lado, en especial a aquellas mujeres que llevaban a sus hijos; algunas los llevaban en carritos, otras de la mano, y solo unas pocas los cargaban en sus brazos.

Todas esas mujeres tenían algo en común, sin importar si eran jóvenes o ya crecidas, sin importar el color de su tez o de su cabello, y sin importar si llevaban a un niño o a una niña… Todas exhibían una profunda felicidad en sus rostros.

Sin poder evitarlo, la morena se llevó la mano derecha a su vientre, y lo acarició suavemente.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga…?— le susurró, obviamente, sin obtener una respuesta

Por primera vez, deseó que el niño naciera para poder darle una respuesta clara.

—No quiero lastimarte con mis malditas decisiones…— susurró una vez más

Kaoru no pudo evitar envidiar a esas mujeres, quienes exhibían a sus hijos como si fueran la cosa que más alegría les daba en el mundo; mientras que ella seguía rechazando la idea de tenerlo.

Dejó de caminar al llegar al edificio, mientras una lágrima descendía por su mejilla; al fin había comprendido que al rechazarlo lo estaba lastimando…

_(Es imposible, aún es demasiado pequeño para comprender la desdicha que estoy sintiendo ahora…)_

Las palabras que había leído días atrás en internet aparecieron en su mente…

_"El niño ya siente los estímulos externos…"_

Pero ella no podía evitarlo, no quería a ese maldito bebé…

—Buenas tardes— la saludó una mujer castaña ni bien entró al lugar

—Buenas tardes, so Kaoru Matsubara y deseó dar en adopción a mi futuro bebé…

_(¡Recuerda que es lo mejor para todos!)_

—Helen me habló de ti, espera allí sentada— le señaló un sofá de color rojo— Ella te atenderá en unos minutos.

Kaoru se sentó donde le habían indicado y comenzó a observar las numerosas fotografías que adornaban las paredes: Al menos veinte parejas felices con sus nuevos hijos la observaban desde allí.

(¡_Lo hacen parecer tan sencillo!)_

Al poco tiempo de estar allí, una pareja salió de la oficina; se los veía tan deprimidos que Kaoru no pudo evitar oír la conversación que mantenían…

—Estábamos tan cerca…— exclamó la mujer con tanto dolor que incluso dolía escucharla— No entiendo qué hay de malo con nosotros…

—Ya aparecerán los indicados… No te preocupes— trató de consolarla él, pero también tenía la voz cargada de dolor— Quizás aún no es nuestro momento de ser padres, Naoko…

Kaoru no pudo evitar derramar una lágrima al notar la tristeza que tenía la pareja; estaban tan desilusionados solo por no poder ser padres, al parecer era lo que más anhelaban…

Por lo que la chica había deducido en ese día, ser padre era la experiencia más maravillosa que cualquier persona podría tener; pero, además, era una situación que era capaz de destruirte completamente si no podía llevarse a cabo.

Ellos deseaban lo que Kaoru tenía, y estaba mucho más que dispuesta a entregárselos.

La pareja abandonó el lugar, y tras unos minutos, una mujer rubia salió de la oficina y le indicó que entrara.

—Mi nombre es Helen Kanashita, la hermana de Arthur…— se presentó la mujer antes de sentarse, Kaoru la imitó

—Mi nombre es Kaoru Matsubara

—Lo sé, mi hermano me ha hablado mucho de ti, y quiero agregar que has sido muy valiente

—Gracias— contestó sonrojada haciendo que Helen sonriera

— ¿Tienes alguna duda sobre esto?

—He leído que en la mayoría de los lugares, se puede elegir a los padres, ¿Aquí también?

—Claro que sí— contestó la mujer— Al inscribirse aquí las parejas escriben una especie de carta de presentación, allí cuentan cosas sobre ellos, como sus trabajos y hobbies e incluyen fotos de sus familias y hogares— explicó pacientemente— Nosotras nos encargamos de seleccionar aquellas que se adapten mejor a tus gustos— le ofreció un formulario— Llénalo y en unas semanas te enviaremos algunas…

La morena se dispuso a llenar el papel, pero una pregunta (más o menos por la mitad) la sorprendió

—Disculpe… ¿A qué se refiere con "tipo de adopción"?

—Hay dos formas de entregar a un niño: La primera es la adopción abierta, que consiste en que los padres adoptivos le envían fotos del niño a los padres biológicos y de vez en cuando se encuentran y pasan una tarde con él— la mujer se detuvo un segundo— Y la segunda es la adopción cerrada, en ese caso los padres biológicos no tienen ningún tipo de vínculo con el niño, y los padres adoptivos lo crían como si fuese propio…

Kaoru volvió a posar la vista en el formulario, y marcó la opción de "adopción cerrada", no deseaba ver como el niño llamaba "mamá" y "papá" a otras personas.

Terminó de llenar el papel y se lo entregó a la Señora Kanashita.

—Recuerda que puedes cambiar de opinión en cualquier momento— le dijo Helen en tono maternal— Nadie te juzgará si lo haces…

—No pienso arrepentirme de esto…— susurró con tristeza

—Puedo organizar una reunión con varias chicas que han pasado por lo que estás pasando, ¿Te interesaría?

Kaoru meditó por unos segundos antes de asentir con la cabeza, y abandonar el lugar. Tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar…

La chica llegó a su casa poco antes de la hora de la cena; comió muy poco esa noche, pues todo lo que se llevaba a la boca le sabía a cenizas.

— ¿Te sientes bien? — preguntó Koiji preocupado

—Sí, eso creo…

—Estás pálida, hija… Acuéstate…— exclamó su madre

—Sí, eso haré. Pero primero voy a darme una ducha— contestó de mala gana, antes de levantarse y dirigirse al baño

Una vez allí se quitó la ropa y se dio una ducha muy caliente; las palabras que Miyako siempre decía se le vinieron a la mente…

"_No_ _importa lo difícil que parezca todo, siempre hay un buen motivo para sonreír…_"

Las lágrimas comenzaron a descender de sus ojos, por más que se esforzara, aún no encontraba ese maldito y simple motivo… Cerró la ducha, se vistió y salió del baño. Se dirigía a su habitación cuando escuchó la voz de su madre…

—No lo encuentro apropiado, Koiji— suplicaba— Es un tema muy delicado…

—Ya lo sé, Mitsuko— contestó él— Pero no podemos permitir que haga algo así… ¿No estás dispuesta a intentarlo?

—Creo que podríamos hacerlo, pero solo como última medida…

Kaoru sabía que no debía escuchar conversaciones ajenas, pero le daba demasiada intriga saber el motivo de la discusión. Aun así, decidió seguir caminando. Un fuerte ruido le indicó que alguien estaba a punto de salir de la habitación, por lo que aceleró sus pasos…

—Kaoru… — la llamó Koiji

— ¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó ella intrigada

—Tu madre y yo hemos estado discutiendo algo, y nos gustaría saber tu opinión…— la chica lo miró con confusión

—Solo tengo dieciséis años, no soy la persona adecuada para darles consejos— exclamó de mal humor, haciendo que el hombre sonriera

—Mitsuko me dijo que estás pensando en la adopción y…— el hombre hizo una pausa—... Y creí que sería una buena idea que ella y yo lo adoptáramos— la morena palideció— En caso de que no encontraras a los padres adecuados… Piénsalo…

—Lo haré— prometió en un susurro — Buenas noches— dio por finalizada la conversación y se fue a su cuarto

Una vez allí, se arrojó sobre la cama. Estaba completamente pálida, jamás se había podido imaginar que algo así sucediera… Sin poder evitarlo, unas lágrimas de furia comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, comenzando a humedecer su almohada.

Hacer de esa cosa su hermano: No podía imaginar una situación más extraña que esa. Tenerlo tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez sería horrible.

Lo meditó por unos minutos, podía estar segura de que su madre haría un buen trabajo criándolo, y se notaba a kilómetros que Koiji la amaba, así que tendría la estabilidad que cualquier niño necesitaba en un hogar…

Sin embargo, tener que ver a su propio bebé (al cual se negaba a amar) cada día junto a ella, pero sin poder estar realmente junto a él y oír como llamaba "mamá" a su abuela, le pareció simplemente incorrecto.

_(Aún hay tiempo... Me aseguraré de encontrar a los padre perfectos, para no tener que pasar por eso...)_

Se quedó dormida a los pocos minutos, sin siquiera darse cuenta…

* * *

Capítulo medio de relleno, pero con partes importantes… Ahora verán que pasa en el siguiente capítulo, se acerca el año nuevo y con él aparecerán nuevas personas que pondrán la vida de nuestra pobre Kaoru de cabeza (¡Como si no tuviera suficiente!)

Espero que les haya gustado, o que no se hayan aburrido mucho n.n

**¿Reviews?**

**Farenz FF** en Facebook,

Acá, solamente

**F**arenz.

(1): Chico Granada - Carajo


	10. EXE

Hola, acá estoy de nuevo n.n otro capítulo medio de relleno (pero lo que ocurre dará pie a una discusión a futuro lejano…), además MORÍA por escribir otra escena que involucrara a Dai (no lo puedo evitar, ME RESULTA MUY TIERNO *.*), y además tenía muchas ganas de mostrar los pensamientos de Butch respecto a la adopción…

En fin, si les interesa, ya está publicado mi fic "**I wanna have your babies!**" (Sí, hay otro guiño a él en este capítulo) y quería contarles que escribí otra historia ButchxKaoru, con una temática bastante dramática (No puedo resistir el drama), en estos días supongo que la publicaré…

¡MUCHISIMAS gracias por sus reviews! ¡**Son las mejores, de verdad, chicas**! (: No saben lo feliz que me hacen n.n…

Con respecto al bebé… ¿Qué será? Ustedes no lo saben, pero yo sí (insertar risa maléfica aquí), es más, fue una de las primeras cosas en las que pensé al empezar a escribir xD… Pensé en hacerlas esperar hasta el nacimiento, pero después me dije: "No, vamos a decirlo antes, así es más divertido y pueden darme sus opiniones".

Perdón por no actualizar antes, pero la página me andaba horrible (¿A mi sola?) Y además estuve con exámenes en la universidad (Desventajas de ser una señora ya mayor xD)…

Bueno, basta de hacerme publicidad, darles mis excusas y contarles mis proyectos :B, ¡Vamos a lo importante!

Espero que no se aburran mucho, ¡Nos leemos al final!

* * *

**Capítulo 10. EXE**

_"Y aunque en la marea me pierda, yo sé que siempre vas a estar… Ayúdame, no me dejes caer, aunque todo se derrumbe y caiga a mis pies… Ayúdame, el agua empieza a crecer, se derrumban las paredes y caen a mis pies. Naufragando por años, pude entender, ¡Siempre fuiste vos! El faro tenue en la tormenta. ¡No me dejes caer! ¡Solo dame más tiempo! Para comprender, a donde quiero legar…" (1)_

_**…**_

**Semana 15.**

_ Es probable que hayas aumentado unas 5 libras (alrededor de dos kilos y pico)._

_Aunque ahora te sientas mejor en general, es posible que todavía aparezcan algunas molestias… (2)_

**…**

Kaoru se despertó esa mañana con el molesto pitido de su celular; se sentó sobre la cama y tomó el maldito aparato. Era un mensaje de Momoko:

**"Ven en una hora a casa, debemos probarnos los vestidos que usaremos esta noche"**

La morena bufó con enojo al recordar la fiesta de año nuevo a la que debía asistir esa noche, como todos los años, era organizada por el alcalde, y toda la ciudad estaría allí, incluyendo al idiota de su ex novio, Makoto Konoshi, quien había regresado después de un año de estar en los Estados Unidos.

No habían terminado mal, después de todo, ella nunca había estado enamorada de él; pero no quería que él supiera de su embarazo, obviamente, sería una incómoda charla. Solamente esperaba que el vestido que su amiga le había diseñado fuera lo bastante holgado para disimularlo, al menos por esa noche…

**…**

**~o~**

**…**

_El sol del mediodía hacía que entrecerrara sus ojos verdes, y que adoptara una mueca de molestia en el rostro; después de todo, él odiaba los días soleados. Comenzó a caminar por ese parque, y encontró su skate en el suelo, junto a una banca; el chico se decidió a practicar un poco, hacía mucho que no lo hacía._

_Se subió al skate y comenzó a practicar diversas volteretas, que él desconocía que podía realizar. Patinaba muy rápido, lo que ocasionaba que una fuerte brisa despeinara su cabello; Butch comenzó a reír, se sentía completamente feliz y libre…_

_Luego de realizar una difícil voltereta, cayó al suelo y comenzó a maldecir en voz alta; estaba dispuesto a volver a intentarla, cuando vio a una niña pequeña hamacándose de espaldas hacia él._

_Sin poder evitarlo, Butch comenzó a caminar en dirección a la niña, y sonrió al oír que ella lanzaba una maldición en voz muy alta._

_—Hey, ¿Qué ocurre? — le preguntó una vez que llegó a su lado_

_—Hola, ¿Podrías hamacarme? No tengo fuerza para seguir…— susurró, aún dándole la espalda_

_Butch miró a su alrededor con nerviosismo, y se sorprendió al notar que no había nadie más que él y la niña en el lugar; después de todo ¿Qué clase de padre dejaba a su hija sola en un parque, habiendo tantos degenerados sueltos?_

_— ¿Por qué no se lo pides a tus padres…?— preguntó el moreno nuevamente_

_—Ellos no me quieren…— comentó tristemente, antes de voltearse_

_La sorpresa de Butch aumentó aun más al notar los ojos de la pequeña: Tenían exactamente el mismo tono de verde que los de él, pero también poseían un brillo especial, muy similar al que se veía en los ojos de Kaoru…_

_— ¿Por qué dices eso? —le preguntó luego de salir de su estado de sorpresa_

_—Me regalaron cuando nací, aún no comprendo que es lo que tengo de malo…— unas gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a descender por el rostro de la niña, por lo que Butch se agachó hasta quedar a su altura_

_—No hay nada de malo en ti, de verdad…— comenzó a limpiarle las lágrimas a la niña— Es solo que… — el moreno buscó las palabras adecuadas por un segundo— Es solo que ser padre es algo muy difícil, y lo es todavía más si eres joven…_

_—Yo los quiero mucho…— el llanto de la pequeña se intensificó aun más— Es solo que no entiendo por qué no me quieren a mí, papá..._

Butch se despertó sobresaltadamente, y se limpió las pocas lágrimas que descendían por sus mejillas; era la primera vez en su vida que se despertaba llorando.

(_Si mis hermanos me vieran, mi reputación de "chico malo" se iría al demonio_)

Se levantó de la cama, y se dirigió al baño, necesitaba lavarse la cara; una vez que lo hizo volvió a la cama y trató de dormir una vez más. Pero al cerrar los ojos, la imagen de la pequeña niña llorando se apareció en su mente…

"_Es solo que no entiendo por qué no me quieren a mí, papá…"_

—Mierda… — susurró Butch en voz muy baja, pero completamente furioso con la situación

Él podía entender a su hija, sabía que se sentía al ser "regalado", o al menos recordaba muy bien como se había sentido él al verse obligado a vivir lejos de las únicas personas a quienes quería, a pesar de verlos cada día, Butch sentía que la relación con sus hermanos ya no era la misma.

Se sentía completamente hipócrita al entregar a su hija en adopción, pero no podía hacer nada para cambiar la idea que tenía Kaoru en mente, después de todo, ella era la madre, y la decisión de ella era más importante que la suya.

(_Lo siento de verdad, pequeña…_ _Desearía que todo fuese más fácil para los tres…_)

Sus pensamientos volvieron a Kaoru una vez más, como en cada momento lo hacían. Odiaba pensar en ella cada maldito minuto de su vida; pero odiaba aún más el hecho de no poder complacerla y ser simplemente su amigo…

_"No creo que iniciar una relación por esto sea lo que corresponda…"_

Butch se detestaba profundamente por no poder verla como una amiga, y por no poder olvidar el roce de sus labios cada vez que estaba a su lado. Pero tenía que seguir aparentando, después de todo, ella lo deseaba así.

**…**

**~o~**

**…**

— ¡Te ves genial, hermanita! — exclamó Dai, al ver a su hermana salir de su habitación esa noche

Llevaba un simple vestido de color negro, con un pequeño escote. Y cumplía bastante bien con su función: disimular el embarazo (solo se notaba si se la miraba con mucha atención).

—Es el vestido más simple que he usado en toda mi vida… No tengo ganas de llamar la atención hoy— contestó de mal humor, extrañando sus cómodos pantalones deportivos

—Lo dices como si usaras vestido cada día, Kaoru…— replicó su hermano mayor

Y tenía razón, ella jamás había sido una chica femenina.

Una vez que la familia Matsubara llegó a la fiesta, Kaoru buscó a sus amigas con la mirada; las encontró y rápidamente se fue con ellas.

—Me parece que Makoto te busca…— soltó Momoko, luego de una larga charla sobre cosas sin importancia— Deberías hablar con él— Kaoru rodó los ojos

—Sí, claro… ¡Iré a buscarlo para que me dé un estúpido beso de año nuevo— contestó la morena irónicamente, recordando la tradición que decía que si alguien te besaba durante esa fecha, algo nuevo surgiría entre ambos

—Nunca fue malo contigo, debes admitirlo… Ni siquiera puedo recordar por qué rompieron...

—Se fue a vivir a los Estados Unidos, ¿Lo recuerdas? Fue poco antes de tu crisis con los bebés…— la pelirroja se sonrojó completamente al recordar la "enfermedad" que había padecido el año anterior

Continuaron hablando por otro largo rato, hasta que un reloj que había allí les recordó que faltaban menos de cinco minutos para recibir a un nuevo año. Momoko y Miyako se fueron a buscar a sus novios (para seguir la estúpida tradición), dejándola completamente sola.

Kaoru comenzó a caminar hacia el balcón del edificio, se sentía ahogada en la multitud de gente; una vez que llegó allí, se apoyó en el barandal, y comenzó a mirar las luces de la ciudad.

Recordó lo que la mayoría de la gente solía decir: "_Esta fecha sirve para dejar atrás lo malo, y darle un nuevo comienzo a tu vida_…"; una estúpida ilusión comenzó a crecer dentro de ella.

(_Ojalá alguien pudiera darme la solución mágica para borrar los últimos cuatro meses de mi vida_)

Se volteó para observar el interior del edificio; toda la ciudad festejaba y bailaba mientras esperaba ansiosamente la condenada "cuenta regresiva".

Volvió a voltearse, para mirar las luces de la ciudad una vez más; se sentía deprimida al ver como todo el mundo (menos ella, claramente) podía pasar un rato grandioso; sonrió al recordar la estúpida película navideña "El Grinch" , la cual nunca le había gustado, pero se sentía incapaz de sonreír ante una simple fecha.

—10, 9, 8, 7…— gritaba la ciudad entera desde el interior del edificio

Faltaban solo pocos segundos para que un año nuevo comenzara, y Kaoru solo podía pensar en que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes…

—6, 5, 4…— continuaban a coro los habitantes de Tokio

_(¡Quiero borrar la decepción de los ojos de Dai! ¡Quiero volver a jugar soccer! ¡Quiero abrazar a Butch de nuevo sin que sea extraño! ¡Solo quiero que mi vida vuelva a la monótona rutina!)_

—3, 2, 1…

_(¡No quiero a este maldito bebé en mi vida!)_

— ¡Feliz año nuevo!

Los fuegos artificiales comenzaron a cambiar el monótono color del cielo, y una fría brisa de invierno se hizo presente en el lugar, ocasionando que la chica comenzara a temblar de frío.

—Espero que al menos para ti este sea un buen año, cosa…— susurró en voz baja, acariciando su vientre

Debía ir a saludar a su familia, así que se volteó, dispuesta a entrar al lugar; pero su mirada chocó con unos ojos grises que la chica conocía muy bien…

—Ma… ¿Makoto? — preguntó sorprendida

—Te estuve buscando toda la noche, ¡Feliz año nuevo!

—Gracias e igualmente, Makoto…— respondió la morena, tiritando de frío

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Te vas a congelar! — exclamó el chico, quitándose la chaqueta y poniéndosela sobre los hombros

—Necesitaba aire fresco y la gente me estaba asfixiando— dijo ella y el chico comenzó a reir

—Veo que siguen sin agradarte las fiestas…

—Me parece sumamente idiota que la gente piense que sus problemas van a irse junto con un año…— contestó la chica, y se volteó con el objetivo de mirar los fuegos artificiales una vez más. Makoto la imitó.

—Estás realmente bonita esta noche, Kaoru— dijo él, antes de tomar el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y posar sus ojos en los de ella

Kaoru posó la vista en los ojos grises del chico, un fuego artificial los iluminó, dándoles una tonalidad verdosa que la hizo recordar a Butch instantáneamente.

Makoto tomó un mechón del cabello de la chica, y lo colocó detrás de su oreja; estaba a tan poca distancia que Kaoru temió que la besara. No quería que lo hiciera, sus labios no se le apetecían ni siquiera un poco…

Otro fuego artificial apareció y volvió a teñir los orbes grises de una tonalidad verdosa. Rápidamente el rostro de Makoto fue reemplazado por el de Butch…

La chica soltó un bufido de rabia que el chico no oyó; al contrario, se acercó aun más a ella, con claras intenciones de besarla en los labios.

En una fracción de segundo, Makoto yacía en el suelo, producto de un fuerte golpe en el estómago, mientras que Kaoru se apartaba confundida.

— ¡Qué poco hombre eres, Konoshi! ¡No sabes todo lo que está padeciendo mi hermana por ti! — otro golpe impactó el rostro del chico, haciendo que su nariz comenzara a sangrar

— ¡Dai! — gritó la chica, intentando llamar la atención de su hermano mayor, pero él la ignoró completamente, y entró a la fiesta, perdiéndose entre la multitud rápidamente

La chica se quitó la chaqueta, la arrojó sobre su ex novio y entró al lugar, dispuesta a buscar a su hermano…

_(¡El muy-imbécil ha sacado malas conclusiones!)_

**…**

**~o~**

**…**

— ¡Un tequila, por favor! — le pidió Dai a la joven que atendía el bar, mientras se sentaba en una mesa que había allí

Necesitaba una bebida fuerte para recuperarse del shock que le había ocasionado la escena que acababa de presenciar.

Todo cobraba sentido en la mente de Dai; Konoshi jamás le había caído bien, era por eso que Kaoru se negaba a admitir quien era el responsable. Estaba profundamente decepcionado de su hermana…

—Señorita— llamó Butch a la joven del bar— ¡Que sean dos! — el moreno se sentó junto a él

Pocos minutos después, la joven hizo aparición, les tendió los dos pequeños vasos y se fue del lugar.

— ¡Por otro jodido año de mierda! — exclamó Dai, levantando el vaso, como proponiendo un brindis. Butch lo imitó con una sonrisa y ambos vaciaron el contenido de un solo trago

— ¿Qué ocurre, Dai? — cuestionó el moreno con curiosidad

—He visto a mi hermana casi besando al idiota de su ex novio— el chico hizo una pausa— ¿No te parece de poco hombre embarazarla, desaparecer y luego besarla como si nada?

La sonrisa se desdibujó del rostro de Butch.

— ¿Estás seguro? — preguntó el moreno

Dai estaba a punto de contestar, pero su hermana apareció junto a él.

—Dai, tenemos que hablar, es importante…

—Ve a besuquearte con ese maldito, Kaoru… ¡¿No ves que estoy ocupado?!

—Como digas, idiota… Hablaremos en casa— la chica se fue, dedicándole una mirada asesina a su hermano

— ¡Las hormonas la ponen histérica, Butch! Perdonala...— exclamó Dai, antes de ir a buscar otro tequila

**…**

**~o~**

**…**

Le llevó solo unos pocos minutos localizar a su madre en medio de la fiesta; estaba junto a Koiji y a un matrimonio a quien ella no conocía.

—Mamá…— susurró apenas consiguió llegar a ella

—Hola, hija… ¿Cómo has estado? — le preguntó su madre, ella estaba a punto de contestar, pero se vio interrumpida por la mujer desconocida

—Tú debes ser Kaoru— la saludó la mujer— Soy Natsuko y él es mi esposo Rey— exclamó señalando a su marido—Somos los padres de Makoto ¡No te imaginas lo ansioso que estaba él por verte de nuevo!

Kaoru rodó los ojos; una presentación de la familia de su ex novio era lo último que necesitaba para tener una noche completamente de mierda.

— ¡La estás espantando, Natsuko! — dijo el hombre en tono de broma— En fin, Kaoru, espero que tengas un buen año…— agregó con una sonrisa

—Muchas gracias y les deseó lo mismo a ustedes— exclamó la chica, fingiendo una sonrisa— Mamá— la chica miró a su madre fijamente— ¿Podemos volver a casa? No me siento bien…

**…**

**~o~**

**…**

Butch estaba de un humor de los mil demonios; el muy-imbécil de Konoshi había logrado más en una noche que él en el tiempo que llevaba siendo amigo de Kaoru nuevamente.

La duda volvió a invadir su mente, ¿Sería el verdadero padre de ese bebé?

El moreno negó con la cabeza, él confiaba en Kaoru, pero a la vez, estaba completamente celoso de su maldito ex novio.

Miró a su lado, Dai ya no estaba allí; sus ganas de estar en esa fiesta se habían acabado. Por lo que se levantó, y comenzó a buscar a su abuela para avisarle que se iría a su casa.

Una vez que llegó allí, se encerró en su cuarto y se arrojó la cama. Trató de morder la almohada para callar un grito de furia.

Luego de calmarse un poco, tomó una decisión: No le mencionaría nada a Kaoru del "incidente", no deseaba volver atrás en su "relación" (si es que podía utilizarse esa palabra).

—Debo mostrarle que puedo ser mejor que ese condenado…— susurró en voz muy baja

**…**

**~o~**

**…**

Una vez que la familia Matsubara retornó al hogar, Dai corrió a encerrarse en su habitación; Kaoru estaba decidida a hablar con él, le importaba una mierda que él no quisiera, ella necesitaba aclararle la situación…

Golpeó tímidamente la puerta e ingreso al cuarto de su hermano.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — le preguntó su hermano, mientras se sentaba en la cama

—Voy a hablar contigo, me vale mierda que no quieras…— contestó la chica, tomando asiento a su lado

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres decirme? — cuestionó Dai en tono frío

Kaoru volvió a sentirse como una niña pequeña ante la mirada que su hermano le estaba dedicando en ese momento; respiró hondamente para tratar de contener las lágrimas…

—Lo que viste… No es lo que crees, Dai

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y qué se supone que creo?

—Ya lo sabes… No me hagas decirlo

Dai se quedó en silencio y la miró a los ojos una vez más; lo hacía con tanta intensidad que Kaoru sentía que estaba tratando de leerle la mente…

—Él es el padre, ¿Verdad? — preguntó él una vez más

—No, de hecho es la primera vez que lo veo desde que se fue... — la morena hizo una pausa— De eso hace más de un año…

— ¿Entonces quién es? — la interrogó, aun con esa mirada gélida

—Ya te lo he dicho, Dai… Él lo dirá en el momento oportuno…

— ¿El idiota aún no quiere admitir su responsabilidad? — le preguntó con voz furiosa

—No voy a mentirte, Dai… Aún no sé qué demonios quiere él…— la chica hizo una pausa— No creo que esté listo para lidiar con algo así…

Dai se acercó a Kaoru y la abrazó con fuerza. Le transmitió tanto alivio solo con ese simple gesto, que las lágrimas comenzaron a escaparse de sus ojos…

—Tú tampoco estás lista para lidiar con esto…— le dijo al oído mientras la abrazaba y acariciaba su espalda con suavidad

—Me dijo que haría lo que yo quisiera… Por eso estoy pensando en la adopción

Dai la soltó y comenzó a secar las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas. Ella levantó la vista y notó como una solitaria lágrima descendía por los ojos de su hermano mayor.

—Dime que he hecho para no merecer la confianza, Kaoru…— suplicó su hermano

_(Aun estando triste sabe dar golpes bajos…)_

—No es que no confíe en ti, hermano…— la chica secó la lágrima del rostro del chico— Es que… ¡Tengo tanto miedo!

— ¿Acaso no ha pasado lo peor ya?

—Eso es lo que tú crees…

— ¡No puede ser peor que decirlo ante toda la escuela, Kaoru! ¡Por favor!

—Está bien… Te lo diré— soltó la morena con la voz resignada— Pero promete que no vas a odiarme más ni a golpearlo para que esté conmigo en esto…— su hermano la miró con sorpresa

—Yo no te odio… Y si él se comporta como es debido, prometo no golpearlo…

Tras unos segundos de silencio, Dai volvió a abrazarla; la chica estalló en llanto una vez más…

—Dai, Butch es el padre…— confesó Kaoru

Su hermano no dijo ni una palabra, solo se limitó a abrazarla aun con más fuerza…

**…**

**~o~**

**…**

Makoto se despertó a la mañana siguiente con un dolor insoportable en todo su rostro; se llevó la mano hacia esa zona, causando que una puntada de dolor lo invadiera.

La noche anterior, el hermano de su ex novia lo había golpeado sin razón alguna; después de todo, ni siquiera había cruzado más de dos frases con él (a pesar de haber salido con Kaoru por algo más de seis meses).

Decidió tomar su celular y enviarle un mensaje a la chica, después de todo, necesitaba una explicación sobre los acontecimientos de la fiesta.

Se encontraron en un parque a pocas manzanas de la casa de ella; al verla llegar, Makoto esbozó una gran sonrisa; su ex novia había subido algo de peso, pero seguía viéndose igual de hermosa que siempre.

**…**

**~o~**

**…**

—Y bien, ¿Sobre qué deseas hablar? — cuestionó Kaoru de mal humor

—Sobre lo que pasó anoche… ¿Por qué tu hermano me golpeó? — la chica palideció ante la pregunta

—Fue un malentendido, siento haberte causado problemas…— el chico hizo un gesto con la mano, como restándole importancia al asunto

—Me alegró de que todo se haya solucionado…

—Ojalá así fuera…— soltó la chica en voz baja

— ¿A qué te refieres? — Kaoru se sonrojó

—A nada, no te preocupes por eso…— la morena comenzó a levantarse— Debo irme…

— ¡Espera! — le pidió al chico, tomando su brazo para que no escapara— Esta vez no voy a irme, Kaoru… Quiero volver contigo, de verdad…— la chica bajó la mirada

—No puedo…— susurró en voz muy baja

— ¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso no recuerdas que prometí estar a tu lado siempre…?

—Makoto— lo interrumpió a chica— Lo que ocurre es que…— Kaoru hizo una pausa para darse coraje—…Yo estoy embarazada…

El chico le dedicó una mirada de pena.

— ¿Estás bien?

—No lo sé, prefiero no pensar en eso… De verdad…

— ¿Puedo ser tu amigo al menos? Cuenta conmigo para lo que desees…— el chico le dedicó una sonrisa— Pero antes, debes contestarme algo…— la chica palideció ante el pedido— ¿Tus otros hermanos también golpean así de fuerte? — le preguntó Makoto, en tono de broma mientras rozaba su nariz con los dedos

La chica comenzó a reír ante la pregunta.

—No te preocupes, ya le dejé bien en claro a Dai que no tienes nada que ver con esto…

—Ahora debes estar tranquila, Kaoru…

_(¿¡Por qué mierda no pudo haber vuelto antes!? ¡Quizás no me hubiera acostado con Butch y todo en mi vida seguiría bien…!)_

* * *

Bueno, fin del capítulo de la fiesta de año nuevo… Debo decir que me gustó demasiado escribir las escenas de Dai y Butch (Son tan tiernos n.n)… En fin, no las aburro más n.n espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poco (O que no se hayan aburrido en exceso xD)

Creo que todas imaginan sobre qué motivo van a pelear nuestros protagonistas en el futuro... Pero por ahora Butch no va a decir nada, aún tiene miedo de como vaya a reaccionar Kaoru (En parte lo entiendo, se comportó como un imbécil con ella)

**¿Reviews?**

**Farenz FF** en **Facebook**…

En fanfiction, simplemente…

**F**arenz.

...

(1): EXE – Deny

(2): Copy and paste de una página de embarazo semana a semana…


	11. Cosas de la vida

Hola, acá estoy con otro nuevo capítulo n.n … Perdón por no actualizar antes, pero me surgió una salida con un chico (que no pude negar, y se extendió mucho más de lo planeado xD), y ayer estuve con un humor horrible todo el día (No sé si será así en todos los países, pero en Argentina se celebró el día del padre, y eso siempre me deprime…)

**¡Muchas gracias por sus RR**! ¡No se pueden imaginar cuánto me animan! ¡Son las mejores, chicas! (:

Volviendo a lo importante, muchas dieron por asumido que es una niña, pero recuerden que Kaoru sueña con una voz masculina… Así que no sé que será (Mentira, si lo sé, y ustedes ya lo sabrán), en cuanto al nombre, fue una de las primeras cosas en las que pensé, y ya encontré el ideal (al menos a mi me encanta, es muy lindo n.n)

En los próximos capítulos vendrá el romance, lo prometo (:

Bueno, basta de adelantarles cosas, no quiero soltarles más información :B

¡Espero que no se aburran! (Personalmente no estoy muy conforme con el resultado, pero espero que les guste aunque sea un poco)

...

* * *

**Capítulo 11. Cosas de la vida**

_"Cuando algo no sea justo no puedes guardar silencio, tu sabes que algo falta para llenar el vacío. Debes seguir bien firme en línea recta ese camino, jamás debes hundirte lucha y sigue pero erguido. " (1)_

**_..._**

**_Semana 18._**

_A partir de la semana 18 de embarazo las náuseas y la fatiga pueden ir desapareciendo. Además, es posible que sientas algún movimiento del bebé alrededor al rededor de la semana 17 o 18. _**_Tu barriga y tus pechos crecerán bastante a lo largo de estas semanas. _**_(2)_

**…**

_Se encontraba una vez más en esa playa, bajo la luz de la luna; corriendo por la arena, pero los surcos que había sobre la misma la hacían correr a un ritmo mucho menor del que poseía usualmente._

_—Apresúrate, ¿Quieres? — la incitaba la ya conocida voz masculina_

_—Estoy corriendo lo más rápido que puedo, ¿No te das cuenta? — le preguntó la chica de mal humor, esa voz lograba sacarla de quicio con demasiada facilidad_

_—Sí, lo sé… Pero no alcanza..._

_—Tú también puedes caminar… ¡Deja de echarme la culpa por todo! — el chico comenzó a reir— ¡¿De qué te ríes, idiota?_

_—Todo sería más fácil si no estuviera encerrado aquí…— contestó enigmáticamente_

_Kaoru decidió ignorarlo, y seguir corriendo a pesar de todo. La desesperación en la voz masculina la hacía desear estar a su lado más que nada._

Un molesto pitido hizo que la morena abriera los ojos; tomó su celular y se sorprendió al notar que era un mensaje de Butch:

**"¡Levántate, perezosa! En una hora pasaré a buscarte…"**

La chica se levantó de su cama, se duchó y se vistió; estaba completamente intrigada, Butch había sido muy misterioso el día anterior, cuando le había dicho que debía hablar con ella y que pasaría a buscarla por la mañana.

Debía admitir que tenía miedo; después de todo las cosas con él habían vuelto a como eran antes de que todo eso ocurriera, y ella deseaba que siguieran siendo así…

_(Al menos hasta que esta cosa nazca y la regalemos…)_

Se repitió una y otra vez que las cosas seguirían bien entre ellos si seguían siendo amigos; pero no podía negar que extrañaba su forma de besar y que realmente deseaba iniciar algo con él. Negó con la cabeza con seguridad: Realmente no podría soportar que él la dejara…

**…**

**~o~**

**…**

Cuando sonó el timbre, toda la familia Matsubara se sorprendió al ver a Butch parado en la entrada de la casa. Él se sonrojó al notar que todos lo observaban, pero de igual forma los saludó cortésmente. Kaoru lo invitó a pasar, pero él se negó rotundamente al ver la mirada asesina que Dai poseía en los ojos.

—Debemos hablar…—le susurró a su amiga, apenas cerró la puerta

—Lo sé, pero este no es el mejor lugar…

Comenzaron a caminar al parque más cercano, a unas pocas cuadras de la casa de la chica; una vez allí, se sentaron al pie de un árbol frente a frente.

— ¡No soporto más esto! — soltó él de repente, haciendo que la chica lo mirara extrañada— ¡No soporto los murmullos de los idiotas siguiéndome todo el tiempo! — Kaoru rodó los ojos

—Entiendo cómo te sientes, llevo sufriendo lo mismo desde que se enteraron

— ¿Cómo lo haces? — le preguntó él— ¡¿Cómo soportas cada día sin romperles la cara y gritarles que se metan en sus propios asuntos?! — la chica sonrió ante la pregunta

—Ni yo lo sé…— Kaoru hizo una pausa— Con el tiempo pasará algo más relevante y dejarán de hablar, no te preocupes…

— ¿Realmente crees eso?

—No lo sé… Miyako lo repite todo el tiempo…

Un incómodo silencio se formó entre ambos, pero Butch estaba dispuesto a romperlo, después de todo, aún deseaba mostrarle que se preocupaba por ella…

— Tienes razón… Ya pararán… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? — la chica asintió con la cabeza— ¿Cómo te has estado sintiendo?

—Mucho mejor que antes, debo admitirlo… ¡Tengo un dolor de espalda infernal! Pero, al menos, las nauseas ya se fueron— la chica sonrió, haciendo que su rostro se ilumine por completo

—Si quieres puedo darte unos masajes— soltó él, en un tono seductor de broma, que la hizo reír

_(¿Por qué demonios es tan linda cuando ríe?)_

—En otro momento, quizás…

El silencio se hizo presente una vez más entre ambos, pero esta vez Kaoru estuvo dispuesta a romperlo…

— ¿Qué quieres hacer cuando nazca?

—Ya te lo dije… Haremos lo que decidas…— exclamó él con la voz harta

—Sí, pero ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—Que aceptaré lo que tú quieras hacer con la niña cuando nazca— le explicó como un maestro a un niño que no entendía algo; la chica rodó los ojos nuevamente

— ¿Eso significa que si decido quedármelo tú te harías cargo de esto y asumirás toda responsabilidad?

—Sí… Eso creo…— exclamó, mientras se revolvía el cabello, fingiendo un nerviosismo que no sentía; él deseaba intentar criar a su hija a pesar de las dificultades que eso acarrearía, pero no podía decírselo a ella…

—Pero aún no estás seguro Butch…— la chica hizo una pausa— De todas formas, no debes preocuparte, no tengo intenciones de quedármelo

El la miró por unos segundos, con algo de desconcierto en los ojos…

—No entiendo… ¿Si ya tienes todo decidido para qué me preguntas que es lo que quiero?

—Porque… No sé si todavía lo recuerdas, pero esto— tomó la mano del chico y la posó sobre su vientre— es tanto mi culpa como la tuya…

—Buen punto, amiga…— soltó él; Kaoru rodó los ojos

— ¿Puedes tomártelo en serio, Butch...?

Butch comenzó a reír ante el pedido de la chica; que no lo dijera, no significaba que no lo tomaba en serio. Después de todo, él pensaba todo el tiempo en ellas; cada día se imaginaba tomado de la mano a Kaoru mientras la niña de sus recurrentes sueños corría tras ellos, pidiéndoles atención…

_(¡No puedo ser tan idiota! ¡Ella no quiere tenerla!)_

**…**

**~o~**

**…**

— ¿En qué piensas? — le preguntó Kaoru, al notar que su amigo se había perdido en sus pensamientos

—En si será niño o niña…— respondió enigmáticamente— ¿Tú qué piensas?

—Un niño, obviamente— respondió con seguridad, él chico negó con la cabeza

—Será una niña, ya lo verás…

— ¡Estás loco, Him! — exclamó Kaoru, antes de golpearlo suavemente; ante ese contacto, ambos comenzaron a reír; después de todo, esa era la forma en la que se expresaban su afecto

—Te aprovechas de mí solo porque no puedo golpearte— se mofó él entre risas

Kaoru comenzó a reír con más fuerza; pero cuando comenzó a faltarle el aire, sintió algo en su interior… Algo muy extraño que jamás había sentido antes. Dejó de reír y se puso muy seria.

_(¿Qué demonios fue eso?)_

— ¿Estás bien? — le preguntó el chico al notar la expresión de su rostro

—Sí, es solo que… Creo que se ha movido, Butch…— contestó ella

— ¿Qué se siente?

—Es como si…— Kaoru se detuvo por un segundo, para buscar las palabras que describían lo que acababa de ocurrir— Fue como si un copo de maíz reventara dentro de mí

— ¿Puedo tocar? — la chica lo miró extrañada— Si es que tú quieres…

—Como quieras, Butch…— soltó Kaoru, mientras levantaba levemente su playera, dejando parte de su vientre al descubierto

El chico llevó la mano rápidamente al lugar, pero la quitó a los pocos segundos; con algo de desilusión gravada en sus ojos al no sentir nada.

—No pensé que ya se notara tanto…— exclamó él, con la desilusión creciendo en su interior

—Son las ventajas de la ropa holgada… Evitan que los extraños se queden mirándome fijamente, como diciéndome "_Oh, la pobre niña está embarazada y ha cagado completamente su puta vida_…"— la chica dijo lo último agudizando la voz

—Te queda muy bien…— Kaoru lo miró con sorpresa

—No te burles…

—No lo hago… Me refiero a que… Estás muy bonita, ¿Sabes? — el rostro de la chica enrojeció levemente

**…**

**~o~**

**…**

Otra vez el silencio se hizo presente, y fue Kaoru quien se decidió a romperlo

—La doctora Akemi dijo que aún es muy pronto para que se sienta por fuera… No te preocupes…

— ¿Dijo algo más? — le preguntó él, preocupado; después de todo, le importaba realmente su hija

—Que es algo pequeño, pero que estará bien…— la chica hizo una pausa— ¿Quieres verlo?

Butch sonrió realmente por primera vez en semanas, realmente deseaba ver a su hija; por lo que asintió con la cabeza. Kaoru comenzó a revolver el contenido de su mochila, le tendió una imagen de algo que parecía un gran círculo blanco…

_(¿Se supone que debo entender esto?)_

—Esto es la cosa…— exclamó la chica, señalando el gran círculo blanco— Esto de aquí son sus ojos— dijo señalando dos pequeños círculos más oscuros— Y estos de aquí son sus brazos— le señaló dos protuberancias que sobresalían

Butch emitió una sonrisa y no pudo evitar bromear respecto a la imagen que acababa de ver…

—Creo que se parece a ti— exclamó riendo una vez más; y Kaoru volvió a rodar los ojos

— Tómatelo en serio, ¿Quieres?— preguntó una vez más

_(¿Para qué deseas que lo haga si de todos modos nunca me dejarás disfrutar de ella?)_

—Lo siento…— susurró y la abrazó con fuerza— Gracias por enseñármela…

Continuaron abrazándose en total silencio, hasta que fueron interrumpidos por un pitido proveniente del celular el chico. Él la soltó, resignado, y abrió el mensaje; su jefa le preguntaba si podía ir al trabajo, y él accedió; se dispuso a acompañar a su amiga a su hogar.

**…**

**~o~**

**…**

—La pasé muy bien, ¿Sabes? — le susurró Kaoru tímidamente una vez que llegaron a la puerta de su casa

—Y yo también, de verdad…— ella sonrió ante la respuesta; y una vez más, él se quedó estático al notar la belleza de su sonrisa

—Mañana tengo pensado ver algunas de las cartas de presentación que me entregaron en la oficina de adopción…— la chica se detuvo unos segundos— ¿Te gustaría verlas conmigo?

—Será un placer…— contestó él, ocasionando que ella riera una vez más

Estaban frente a frente, como aplazando la despedida; su rostro se encontraba a pocos centímetros del de su contraparte. Butch comenzó a acercarse lentamente a ella, y Kaoru lo imitó; estaban a solo unos pocos milímetros de la boca del otro…

— ¡Him, las manos donde pueda verlas! — gritó Dai sorpresivamente, abriendo la puerta; los morenos se alejaron rápidamente

Butch levantó las manos, de mal humor…

—Como sea, adiós Butch…— le susurró la chica sonriendo, antes de entrar a su hogar

Una vez dentro, se dirigió a su cuarto y se arrojó sobre la cama; aún no podía creer lo que había estado a punto de ocurrir… Aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, se alegraba de que su hermano hubiese aparecido.

—Kaoru, ¿Puedo pasar? — le preguntó Dai desde la puerta

— ¿Desde cuándo preguntas antes de hacerlo? — el chico rió, entró a la habitación y se sentó en el suelo, junto a la cama

—Siento haber interrumpido…— se disculpó torpemente— Es solo que no puedo creer que ese degenerado te haya hecho eso…— Kaoru rodó los ojos

—Ese "degenerado" no me obligó a hacer nada… La culpa fue de ambos— lo defendió la morena, haciendo que su hermano la mirara asqueado

—Gracias por la imagen mental, hermanita…— exclamó con ironía, haciendo que ambos comenzaran a reír— Siempre tuvo algo que no me agradó…

—Sí, claro… Era por eso que te encerrabas junto a sus hermanos a jugar videojuegos por horas…—Ambos rieron una vez más— Además, fue el único de mis amigos que le agradaba a papá…— ambos dejaron de reír ante la mención de su padre

—Butch pasaba mucho tiempo aquí cuando papá vivía…— soltó Dai tristemente— Luego dejó de venir…

—Realmente lo quería, la casa le traía muchos recuerdos— lo defendió una vez más

—Como a todos, ¿No crees? — le preguntó su hermano antes de levantarse y abandonar la habitación, dejándola sola nuevamente…

**…**

**~o~**

**…**

Había muchísima gente en el restaurante esa noche, e Ilse Kemko estaba enloqueciendo a Butch repitiéndole una y otra vez que se apresurara; él chico hacía lo que más podía para sonreír al entregar cada uno de los pedidos; después de todo, generalmente los clientes eran más generosos con las propinas al verlo sonreír.

Y Butch realmente necesitaba el dinero; se daba fuerzas para sonreír pensando en que al día siguiente vería nuevamente a Kaoru.

Las horas se le pasaron muy rápidamente, y cuando se dio cuenta, estaba en ese parque una vez más, y Kaoru se acercaba lentamente a él, con unas cuantas carpetas en las manos.

— ¿Cuántas hay? — le preguntó sorprendido

—Unas veinte, más o menos…— respondió su amiga

Kaoru tomó una carpeta y Butch la imitó…

— ¡No voy a leer todo esto! — exclamó la chica, dejando de lado unas seis carpetas que tenían un texto muy largo y solo dos o tres fotos de la familia

— ¡Mira esta! — pronunció el chico entre risas antes de comenzar a leer en un tono muy agudo— _"Disfrutamos pasando el tiempo juntos mientras miramos patinaje sobre hielo por televisión"_ — Kaoru rió— ¡Esto es demasiado cursi!

— ¿Y qué opinas de ellos? — preguntó la morena, entregándole una carpeta

— ¡Son completamente snobs! — el chico tomó otra carpeta— ¿Y ellos?

— ¿Estás ciego, Him? ¡Tienen otros seis niños!

Y así continuaron, desechando cada una de las carpetas entre risas…

— ¿Qué demonios tiene esa mujer en la cabeza? — preguntó la chica, sin poder parar de reír

—Creo que hasta nosotros lo haríamos mejor que ellos…— Kaoru palideció y dejó de reír

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Solo bromeo, Kaoru…— el chico tomó su celular y miró la hora, totalmente avergonzado por lo que acababa de salir de su boca— Tengo que estar en el trabajo en quince minutos, te acompañaré a tu casa…

Realmente no era cierto, la idea de criar juntos a su hija había pasado por la mente de Butch muchas veces; sabía que sería difícil, pero él estaba más que dispuesto a intentarlo; él problema era que Kaoru no estaba dispuesta a ceder…

En su interior, sabía que la adopción sería lo mejor para todos; pero, él ya se había encariñado con su pequeña; después de todo, soñaba con ella cada noche y se despertaba sintiéndose completamente mal al recordar las palabras que recitaba…

"_Yo los quiero mucho…Es solo que no entiendo por qué no me quieren a mí, papá..."_

* * *

¡Capítulo terminado! Por favor, no odien a Dai por interrumpir, es que tenía que hacerlo u.u, y él único motivo por el cual no golpeo a Butch fue solo porque le prometió a Kaoru que no lo haría (Siempre y cuando él se comportara como debía, y debo admitir que comenzó a hacerlo, además, ha madurado mucho más rápido que Kaoru)

En el próximo capítulo se resolverá la incógnita dicha anteriormente… ¿Niño o niña? La decisión ya está tomada hace mucho, y no va a ser cambiada… Lamento si alguna de decepciona por eso xD…

En fin, me despido…

Gracias por leerme, de verdad!

**F**arenz.

(**Farenz FF** en facebook)

(1): Cosas de la vida - Porta (No se me ocurría que otra canción poner, lo siento xD)

(2): Copiado y pegado de una página de embarazo semana a semana.


	12. Ahogándome

Hola, acá estoy de nuevo, con la noticia que las ha tenido ansiosas por mucho tiempo (mentira, yo sé que no u.u), espero no desilusionarlas con la decisión, pero ya estaba tomada hace mucho (Y solo **Daliachicacereal** sabe qué es, ¡porque se lo ganó como recompensa por escribirme el RR número 50!)

**¡Gracias por sus RR, de verdad!** Si no fuera por ustedes, este fanfiction estaría guardado en una caja debajo de mi cama, sin haber sido terminado nunca (¡Es más, **Cami** me dio la idea de incluir a Sekai en este capítulo, aunque haya aparecido poco! prometo que en los próximos capítulos se la mencionará de nuevo...)

¡Al fin el romance se hizo presente entre los protagonistas! Pensé que este día nunca llegaría (Si tan solo supieran como están en la última página de mi cuaderno se enamorarían aun más de Butch *.*, es TAN tierno)

Bueno, basta de distracciones, acá va el capítulo…

¡Espero que les guste! O que no se desilusionen mucho y me dejen de leer u.u…

¡Nos leemos al final!

…

* * *

**Capítulo 12. Ahogándome**

_"Y si estoy hablándote es porque ya no tengo excusas para olvidar, el tiempo no cura, lo que quieras sanar… Pretendo sanar…"_

**…**

**Semana 21.**

_Es posible que durante este periodo te sientas bastante cómoda. Tu pancita no está demasiado grande y las molestias asociadas con el inicio del embarazo pueden haberse suavizado. Es un momento muy lindo del embarazo, así que ¡relájate y disfrútalo todo lo que puedas!_

**…**

Kaoru abrió los ojos con pereza al escuchar que su madre la llamaba, se levantó y caminó hacia la cocina, para poder desayunar algo mientras charlaba con ella.

—Recuerda que hoy a las seis de la tarde tienes cita con la Doctora Akemi…— la chica rodó los ojos con fastidio ante lo dicho por su madre— No podré acompañarte hoy…

— ¿Por qué, mamá? — le preguntó con sorpresa

—Tengo cosas que hacer, Kaoru… Ya sabes que en pocas semanas iremos a visitar a tu abuela…

La morena entristeció levemente ante la mención de la anciana; después de todo, solo podía verla unas pocas veces al año, y esa vez no podría hacerlo debido a su embarazo…

_(¿A cuántas cosas más debo renunciar por esta cosa…?)_

—Sigo sin poder ir… ¿Verdad? — su madre asintió levemente con la cabeza

—A menos que cambies de idea sobre la adopción, creo lo más sensato será que mi madre no sepa nada…

Kaoru bajó la vista con tristeza y resignación: Ya había abandonado muchas cosas por eso, no dejaría que una simple visita la desanimara.

— ¿Por qué no le pides a Butch que te acompañe? — soltó su madre de repente—Estoy segura de que querrá conocer a su bebé…

—No, no creo que quiera ir… Hoy es la final de soccer y él debe jugar…—comentó la morena en tono resignado—En fin, supongo que iré sola…

— ¿Y qué hay sobre Momoko y Miyako? — preguntó su madre, y Kaoru negó con la cabeza

—Tienen práctica de porristas, además le tienen pánico a los hospitales… ¡Como si a mí me gustara ir cada mes! — dijo irónicamente, haciendo que su madre sonriera

—Si quieres puedo decirle a Brick...— sugirió su madre

—No te preocupes, mamá… Iré sola…

**…**

**~o~**

**…**

Butch llegó al colegio junto a Miyako un poco más temprano de lo habitual. Para no perder las costumbres, apenas cruzaron la puerta del salón él le pidió la tarea a la rubia; utilizando la excusa de que su trabajo de medio tiempo le quitaba los pocos momentos libres que tenía.

Al terminar de copiarla, se dispuso a dormir unos momentos sobre su libro de biología:

—No puedo más con esto…— susurró en voz muy baja—No quiero seguir fingiendo que es mi amiga...

En ese momento, tomó una decisión: le pediría una cita a Kaoru luego de ganar el partido contra los snobs del Instituto Kotashiro...

**…**

**~o~**

**…**

Cuando Kaoru llegó al salón de clases, lo primero que vio fue a su "amigo" durmiendo plácidamente sobre un libro; se sentó junto a él, y cuando sonó la campana (pocos segundos después) se decidió a despertarlo.

La chica tomó el libro más pesado que tenía dentro de la mochila, y lo arrojó con fuerza sobre el banco, lo que ocasionó un fuerte ruido que retumbó en todo el lugar; Butch se despertó sobresaltado.

— ¿Qué… Carajos? — preguntó con la voz pastosa, debido al sueño; la chica estalló en risas

—Buenos días, Butch…— le susurró en voz baja— ¿Noche de mierda? — preguntó al notar que él estaba dispuesto a dormir una vez más

El chico asintió con la cabeza, antes de preguntar:

— ¿Cómo ha estado tu noche?

—Bastante horrible, también… ¡Esta cosa no dejó de moverse un minuto! No puedo esperar a que nazca para dormir veinticuatro horas seguidas— exclamó mientras estiraba sus brazos con pereza

Butch comenzó a reír en voz muy baja, el profesor Polishky ya había entrado al aula, y les contaba como los estadounidenses habían expandido su territorio (utilizando un tono de voz tan pausado y monótono que la mitad de sus compañeros ya se habían quedado dormidos).

_(Eso ocurrió hace cientos de años, ¡¿A quién demonios le importa!?)_

Kaoru se estaba dejando llevar por la voz del anciano, por lo que se acomodó en su asiento y se dispuso a dormir hasta que finalizara la clase; estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando su compañero le habló en voz baja.

**…**

**~o~**

**…**

Butch se maldecía interiormente por no poder decírselo de una condenada vez; él no era tímido a la hora de invitar a salir a una chica… Pero ella no era como cualquier otra, ella era la madre de su hija; junto valor y se decidió a preguntárselo, sin darle más vueltas al asunto:

— ¿Quieres salir luego del partido? Mi jefa me dijo que me daría la tarde libre…— la chica lo miró con nerviosismo

—No puedo hoy… Lo siento…— contestó ella en voz baja— Tengo una cita con la Doctora a las seis… Veré el partido y me iré allí directamente…

_(Genial, ¡Mis planes se fueron al demonio!... Un momento… ¿Dijo "cita"?)_

— ¿Está todo bien con la niña, Kaoru? — preguntó preocupado, haciendo que ella rodara los ojos

—Es solo chequeo de rutina…—el chico se tranquilizó con esas palabras— Y ya te dije que será un niño…—Butch sonrió

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe…?— sugirió él, ganándose una sonrisa de parte de la chica

— ¿Prefieres ir al hospital que quedarte festejando la victoria? Olvídalo…

—Te dije que quería ser parte de todo esto, Kaoru… Aún quiero serlo— la chica sonrió una vez más ante esto

—Será aburrido, de verdad…— respondió ella

—No me importa... — exclamó con firmeza— Entonces, ¿Tenemos una cita?

—Tenemos una cita— confirmó la morena

Una boba sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Butch; le resultaba increíble como las cosas podían llegar a salir según los planes; después de todo, tenía una cita con Kaoru, sin importar donde fuera.

**…**

**~o~**

**…**

El partido había terminado 4 a 3, resultado a favor del Instituto Central Tokio; habían obtenido la victoria con un gol de último minuto, cortesía de Butch.

— ¡No puedo creer que hayan ganado! — les dijo Miyako a sus amigas en la puerta del instituto

—Sigo insistiendo en que ese "tiro libre" debió ser un penal— exclamó Momoko, totalmente indignada— ¡Seguro esos snobs le pagaron al referi! — Miyako estuvo de acuerdo, pero Kaoru rodó los ojos, en un gesto de frustración

—Chicas ¡Se nota que no entienden una mierda de soccer! — dijo agresivamente— Los penales se cobran solo cuando la infracción ocurre dentro del área de gol, no a mitad de cancha…

Sus amigas comenzaron a reír, y le dieron la razón; pasados unos pocos segundos, la pelirroja miró la hora en su celular

— ¿No tenías una cita con la tu Doctora hoy? — le preguntó

—Sí, pero Butch dijo que nos veríamos aquí cuando terminara al partido— la morena tomó su celular y miró la hora: faltaban cinco minutos para la cita

—Eso quiere decir que Butch al fin se está haciendo cargo de las cosas…— comenzó a decir la rubia, haciendo que la morena negara con la cabeza

—En realidad, esto quiere decir que el muy-idiota se quedó celebrando con sus amigos y tendré que seguir siendo la única responsable por esto— Kaoru bajó la vista— Debo irme, adiós— se despidió cortantemente y comenzó a caminar hacia el hospital

— ¡Maldito imbécil! — susurró en la sala de espera— ¡Seguro lo olvidó!

Una lágrima comenzó a descender por su rostro; ella la limpió con la mano lo más rápidamente que pudo…

_(¿No era que deseaba ser parte de todo esto?)_

—No merece una puta lágrima más… Él se lo pierde…— susurró nuevamente en voz muy baja, antes de entrar al consultorio

— Y bien, Kaoru… ¿Cómo te has estado sintiendo? — preguntó Mitsu Akemi en su acostumbrado tono maternal

—Bastante mejor… Aunque por las noches no deja de moverse y me cuesta bastante poder dormir— exclamó ella, haciendo que la mujer sonriera

—Eso es una buena señal…—le dijo aún sonriendo— Con suerte hoy podremos ver si se trata de un niño o una niña. Recuéstate en la camilla…

Kaoru obedeció la orden y a los pocos segundos sintió el acostumbrado y frío gel sobre ella; la doctora estaba por comenzar el estudio, cuando un golpe de la puerta la interrumpió…

—Adelante…— dijo la mujer en voz alta

**…**

**~o~**

**…**

Butch estaba realmente feliz; habían ganado el partido gracias a él y en unos pocos minutos vería a su hija por primera vez en vivo.

— ¡Felicidades, Butch! — exclamó Daisuke, mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza— No sabíamos si debíamos mantenerte en el equipo— miró a sus compañeros con nerviosismo

— ¿Y eso por qué? — preguntó el moreno de mal humor

—Has perdido la regularidad en los entrenamientos… De hecho, hoy era tu última oportunidad, si no lo hacías bien íbamos a reemplazarte— Butch le dedicó una mirada de odio— ¡No te preocupes!, lo has hecho genial!

—Vamos a festejar, ¿Te apuntas? — sugirió Toija, tratando de quitarle tensión al ambiente

—Lo siento, no puedo… Quedé con Kaoru— el moreno miró la hora, faltaban diez minutos para la cita, y no quería llegar tarde

— ¡No lo molesten!— lo defendió Mitchelson, dejándolo totalmente sorprendido— ¿No ven que el pobrecito papi tiene que hacer otras cosas? — se burló el castaño, haciendo que la furia que sentía hacia él se incrementara

Caminó rápidamente hasta el castaño y lo tomó con fuerza de la camiseta, antes de amenazarlo

— ¡Retira lo que has dicho, imbécil!

—Butch… Suéltalo— intervino Daisuke, el moreno le hizo caso— Ya habrá otras oportunidades, no te preocupes

—Adiós— murmuró Butch, antes de abandonar los vestidores de la escuela

Comenzó a correr hasta la puerta de la escuela, aún tenía la esperanza de que Kaoru lo esperara, pero pocos metros antes de llegar al punto de encuentro, su cuerpo impactó con el de otra persona, ocasionando que ambos cayeran al suelo.

— ¡Fíjate por dónde vas, imbécil! — gritó él, completamente exasperado

—Lo siento… Es que tenerte sobre mí me trae gratos recuerdos…— le dijo Sekai en tono sensual

Butch estaba dispuesto a mandar a la chica al demonio, pero se recordó que era tarde, por lo que se levantó y comenzó a correr; en la esquina del colegio se encontró con Miyako:

—Miyako, ¿Kaoru ya se fue? — le preguntó histérico, no deseaba perderse la cita

—Hace unos minutos… Todavía puedes alcanzarla… ¡Apúrate!

Butch siguió corriendo hasta llegar a la entrada del hospital, donde fue atendido por una joven mujer rubia

—Buenas tardes— le dijo ella educadamente

—Buenas tardes…—contestó él casi sin aire— Busco a la Doctora…— su mente se había quedado en blanco, y se insultó interiormente por no recordar el apellido de la condenada doctora…

_(¡Vamos! ¡No es tan difícil!)_

—Busco a la Doctora… ¿Akami? — preguntó él, haciendo que la joven lo mirara con pena

—Lo siento… Aquí no trabaja ninguna mujer con ese apellido… — Butch se sentía completamente inútil— A menos que estés buscando a la Doctora Akemi, de maternidad y ginecología…— sugirió la rubia

— ¡Sí, es ella! ¿Dónde puedo encontrarla?

—Tercer piso…

— ¡Gracias! — le dijo en voz baja, antes de irse corriendo a buscar las malditas escaleras

_(Primer piso: Heridas de fuego… Segundo piso: Oftalmología… Tercer piso: Maternidad… Cuarto piso:… ¡Mierda! ¡Me equivoqué!)_

Volvió a descender hasta el tercer piso, con la mayor velocidad que le permitieron sus piernas…

—Buenas… Tardes— le dijo Butch a la secretaria que estaba en ese piso— Estoy buscando a la Doctora Akemi…

—Ella no puede atenderlo ahora…— la mujer lo miró con extrañeza— Y dudo que pueda hacerlo, ella atiende solo a mujeres

— ¡Lo sé! — exclamó en voz alta, llamando la atención de todas las mujeres que esperaban ser atendidas— Ella está con una chica ahora, debo entrar…

—Lo siento, no puedo permitirlo… El protocolo dice…

— ¡A la mierda con el protocolo! — la interrumpió Butch, completamente desesperado— Señora… La doctora está atendiendo a la madre de mi hija en este momento, y creo que tengo todo el derecho a verlas— dijo en tono más bajo, mientras trataba de tranquilizarse— Por favor, hágame las cosas más fáciles y dígame dónde están…

—Cuarta puerta a la derecha…

—Gracias…— susurró en voz baja antes de tocar la puerta del consultorio

Al entrar al lugar, notó que Kaoru lo miraba con confusión

—Buenas tardes, ¿Se te ofrece algo? — preguntó la Doctora en tono maternal

—Buenas tardes… Soy Butch Him, y estoy aquí porque soy el padre de ese bebé… ¿Puedo entrar?

La mujer miró a la morena, quien asintió con la cabeza. Ante ese gesto, la Doctora se hizo a un lado, permitiéndole entrar.

—Llegas justo a tiempo para verlo…

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — le preguntó Kaoru en voz baja cuando él tomó asiento junto a ella

—Vengo a verlas… ¿Aún quieres? — la morena asintió con la cabeza una vez más, por lo que él tomó su mano y la apretó con fuerza.

**…**

**~o~**

**…**

Kaoru estaba más que sorprendida de verlo allí, ¿Había dejado de salir con sus compañeros de equipo solo para tener un aburrido chequeo de rutina con ella? Sonrió al notar que Butch le tomaba la mano con fuerza, y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él.

—Bien… Aquí está su bebé…— exclamó la doctora, señalando la pantalla— El fémur mide aproximadamente 33 milímetros, y húmero unos 30, y su corazón…— la doctora dejó de hablar

— ¿Está todo bien? — preguntó Butch, mientras tomaba la mano de su "amiga" con más fuerza

—Sí, no te preocupes… Solo estaba contando… Todo parece marchar bien con este bebé…— los morenos se tranquilizaron notablemente ante ese hecho— Mide alrededor de 22 centímetros y estimo que pesa algo menos de 340 gramos… Sigue siendo pequeño, pero estará bien… No se preocupen— exclamó con una sonrisa

—Gracias, doctora— susurró el chico

—Es mi trabajo… Miren, está en la postura ideal ¿Quieren saber el sexo? — los morenos cruzaron una mirada

—Sí— soltó Kaoru— Estoy harta de que diga que será una niña— la doctora rió ante el comentario

—A ver… Veamos— susurró mientras miraba con atención la pantalla— Lo siento…— miró a Butch— Están esperando un niño

— ¿Está segura? — preguntó él, mientras que la chica sonreía triunfalmente

_(¡Te lo dije, idiota!)_

—Casi en un 100%... Mira, allí están sus genitales— dijo la doctora, mientras le señalaba pacientemente la pantalla

**…**

**~o~**

**…**

Cuando la Doctora apagó la máquina, le tendió una toalla a Kaoru para que se limpiara.

—Nos vemos en un mes… Adiós— les dijo con una gran sonrisa— Espero verte de nuevo por aquí— le dedicó una mirada a Butch— Es realmente importante para Kaoru contar con tu apoyo en un momento así…

—Sí, Doctora, prometo venir cada vez que pueda…

Se despidieron de la mujer y se dirigieron a la entrada del hospital; una vez allí, la chica comenzó a caminar con dirección a su casa

— ¿A dónde crees que vas? — le preguntó él

_(¡No pienses que vas a escapar tan fácil de mi, verdecita!)_

—A mi casa, ¡Idiota! ¿A dónde más iría? — le respondió irónicamente

—Creí que tendríamos una cita…— soltó Butch, haciendo que Kaoru rodara los ojos

—Era una cita en el hospital, ¡Imbécil!

—Es que… Pensaba llevarte a algún lado… Pero si no quieres, mejor me iré…— el moreno se volteó y comenzó a caminar

—1, 2…— comenzó a contar en voz baja

_(Siempre me llama al quinto segundo…)_

—3, 4, 5…— siguió

— ¡Espera! — le susurró Kaoru tímidamente— Está bien, saldré contigo… ¿A dónde quieres ir?

_(¡Lo sabía! Algunas cosas jamás cambian…)_

—Pensaba ir a algún parque y hablar un poco…

Comenzaron a caminar con dirección a ese lugar; una vez allí, se sentaron al pie de un árbol, frente a frente

**…**

**~o~**

**…**

— ¿Y bien? ¿Sobre qué quieres hablar? — le preguntó Kaoru

—Sobre nosotros… Ya no puedo seguir siendo tu amigo…

La chica palideció ¿De qué mierda estaba hablando? ¿Iba a dejarla sola por el simple hecho de que estaba esperando un niño? Contuvo las lágrimas, no deseaba que la viera llorar nunca más; y menos por él.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Estoy harto de fingir, Kaoru… No puedo tolerar las ganas de besarte cada mañana cuando te veo entrar al salón, ni las ganas de moler a golpes a cada idiota que te habla…—el moreno hizo una pausa— Estoy enamorado de ti hace años…

La chica no sabía qué demonios contestarle, y Butch no dejaba de mirarla fijamente, como esperando una respuesta. Sentía su rostro arder, producto de la vergüenza.

—Comprendo que no sientas lo mismo…— agregó él al notar el silencio de su amiga

—No, no es eso…— susurró en voz muy baja— Es solo que no creo que sea un buen momento

—Si no lo sientes, dilo de una vez, así será más fácil

— ¡¿Eres idiota!? — preguntó totalmente molesta— Lo que ocurre es que casi siempre que se inicia una relación por un embarazo, esta termina en ruptura y… — la chica enrojeció completamente

— ¿Y qué?

—Siento muchas cosas por ti como para resignarme a que lo que tengamos finalice…

— ¿Y qué parte de que estoy completamente enamorado de ti no entiendes? — el chico se detuvo un momento— Prometo que haré todo lo posible para que esto funcione…— Butch se acercó más a ella, dejando solo unos pocos milímetros de distancia entre sus labios— Admito que fui un completo imbécil contigo… Pero prometo que eso cambiará si me aceptas… — la chica bajó la mirada, con el rostro aún completamente rojo

—Es que… ¡Tienes a tantas zorras babeándose contigo! ¡No sé como haría para evitar arrojarlas de la azotea! — exclamó completamente celosa

—Kaoru…— comenzó a decir con una sonrisa en el rostro— ¿No entiendes que eres la única chica que realmente me ha importado? Daré todo de mí para que esto realmente funcione… Solo te pido una oportunidad…— el chico la miró a los ojos— Sé que no la merezco… Pero realmente quiero que me perdones por todos los problemas que te he traído...

Kaoru lo comprendió en ese instante; solo con mirarlo a los ojos se dio cuenta de que el chico estaba siendo sincero y de que estaba arrepentido por todo lo que había sucedido; en unos pocos segundos su miedo se había extinto casi por completo.

Había decidido darle una oportunidad a Butch, por lo que acercó su rostro al de él y le dio un suave beso; ella nunca había sido buena con las palabras, así que rogó para que el entendiera eso como una respuesta afirmativa.

— ¿Entonces eso significa que me darás una oportunidad?

—No vuelvas a cagarla nunca más, imbécil…— contestó ella

—Lo prometo…— susurró mientras la miraba a los ojos— Pero ¿Es oficial? — preguntó él

—Es oficial— afirmó ella antes de besarlo una vez más

Se sentía muy bien poder besarlo siempre que quisiera, y ahora que al fin era oficial, podía hacerlo...

* * *

¡Al fin el romance se hizo presente! Debo decir que el capítulo me quedó un poco más extenso de lo planeado, pero me gustó que así sea… (Y eso que olvidé tipear más de una hoja del capítulo, pero vendrá en el siguiente)

En fin, es un niño; lamento si alguna se desilusionó por eso, pero no podía imaginar a una niña en el fic u.u

Ah, siento si le erré a algún dato sobre el tamaño del bebé (personalmente nunca tuve uno, así que no sé cómo serán en esa semana los síntomas ni las medidas del bebé); espero que mi fiel amigo Google no haya mentido sobre eso…

¡Espero que les haya gustado!

Nos leemos,

**Farenz FF** en Facebook

Acá simplemente,

**F**arenz

(1): Ahogándome **–** Deny

(2): Copiado y pegado de una página sobre el embarazo semana a semana


	13. Por Vos

¡Hola chicas! Antes de que me lo pregunten, no morí ni fui secuestrada por alienígenas, estuve con exámenes en la Universidad, mi ahora novio y empecé a trabajar… Así que estuve gastando mi poco tiempo libre en dormir u.u

Ah, antes que nada… Sekai NO está embarazada (Al menos de momento) pero la niña de los sueños de Butch aparecía debido a que él pensaba que el bebé era una niña (Y no lo es, está más que decidido), ¡Lamento si las confundí!

**¡Gracias por sus Reviews, chicas!** ¿Alguna notó que ya vamos por la mitad del embarazo? ¡Si supieran lo que está pasando en las últimas hojas de mi cuaderno! Bueno, basta de adelantos…

¡Espero que les guste!

Perdón por la demora u.u

¡No maten a Butch por la última frase! (El pequeño necesita un padre u.u) ¡Todas sabíamos que esto pasaría tarde o temprano!

¡Nos leemos al final!

**…**

**Capítulo 13. Por vos**

_Y estás pensando en todo lo malo, __Siempre llorando en tu habitación. __(y ves que me voy, y ves que no estoy) _  
_Yo se que estas todo el tiempo inconciente, __podes mostrarme que sos diferente, sin importar lo que piense la gente. __¡Podes cambiar! (1)_

Semana 23.

_Si has sufrido de dolores de cabeza durante el primer trimestre, puede que ahora ya no tengas tantos. (Muchas mujeres tienen dolores de cabeza a principios del embarazo debido a los cambios hormonales, los cambios en la circulación sanguínea y a la congestión nasal.)_

_También puedes haber notado una ligera hinchazón en algún momento del embarazo, especialmente en los tobillos y los pies. (2)_

_..._

Llevaban encontrándose en aquel parque en cada oportunidad que tenían; Kaoru sabía que su madre sospechaba la verdad, pero tenía miedo de cómo pudiera reaccionar Dai cuando se enterara que estaba saliendo con Butch desde hacía dos semanas.

—Se está haciendo tarde, debería acompañarte a casa…— sugirió su novio, viendo que la noche se acercaba

La chica lo miró con tristeza y se levantó con pocas ganas; odiaba que las cosas fueran así, y estaba decidida a cambiarlas.

Una vez que llegaron a la casa de la chica, Butch comenzó a soltarle la mano, como resignándose a ser un secreto en la vida de su novia; Kaoru lo miró a los ojos con seguridad, y la tomó una vez más.

—Algún día va a enterarse… ¿No crees?

— ¿Estás segura? — le preguntó él; ella no le respondió, sino que acercó su rostro al de él y lo besó con suavidad

— ¡Mamá! Estoy en casa…— exclamó Kaoru en voz muy alta, apenas ingresaron a la residencia

Mitsuko se acercó a ellos y sonrió con alegría al notar que aún seguían tomados de la mano

—Mamá, ¿Puedes llamar a los chicos? Hay cosas que decirles...

Su madre abandonó la habitación con la sonrisa aún dibujada en el rostro, y volvió a los pocos instantes, seguida por Koiji, Dai, Shou y Brick

— ¿Qué está haciendo él aquí? — preguntó su hermano mayor, de mal humor

—Además de ser el padre de esta cosa… Butch es…— Kaoru miró a los ojos del chico, para darse fuerzas de continuar— Butch es mi novio, por lo que volverá a pasar mucho tiempo en casa…

Dai le dedicó una mirada asesina al moreno

—No se te ocurra volver a hacerla llorar, Him— lo amenazó— Y no te propases con ella…— Kaoru no pudo evitar rodar los ojos ante la idiotez que acababa de decir su hermano mayor

_(¿Y cómo crees que me embaracé, imbécil?)_

—Los felicito, chicos…— soltó Brick de repente, en un intento de apaciguar el tenso ambiente que reinaba en el lugar

—Gracias, hermano— susurró el moreno con una sonrisa en el rostro— Dai…— Butch giró la vista para mirar al nombrado directo a los ojos— No tengo intenciones de lastimarla nunca más, te doy mi palabra de que haré lo que deba hacer para que funcione…

— ¡Sabía que dirías algo así! — exclamó Dai entre risas— Bienvenido a la familia, Butch, estaré vigilándote…— el mayor le tendió la mano al moreno, quien la estrechó con sorpresa

_(¿Qué carajo ocurre aquí? ¡¿Quién mierda es este tipo y que hizo con mi sobreprotector hermano?!)_

**…**

**~o~**

**…**

— ¿Seguro que no quieres quedarte a cenar? — le preguntó por tercera vez Mitsuko

—No, gracias… Le prometí a mi abuela que iría temprano a casa…

Se despidió de la familia, y besó a su novia una vez más en los labios antes de volver a su hogar…

—Mi novia… Eso aún se siente extraño…— susurró con una sonrisa en los labios

Al llegar a su casa, fue recibido por la mirada gélida de su abuela

—Llegas tarde, niño…— le dijo con la voz fría

—Estaba con Kaoru, no medimos el tiempo…— intentó disculparse él

—Como digas… Te he guardado la cena en el microondas, caliéntala. Me voy a la cama— sentenció la anciana antes de irse

—Gracias, abuela…— susurró

Butch fue a la cocina, y comió la cena, sin siquiera calentarla; de pronto todo lo que se llevaba a la boca le sabía a cenizas.

**…**

**~o~**

**…**

Kiyoko estaba más que enojada; estaba completamente furiosa ¿Quién demonios se creía esa niña para hacerle algo así a su nieto?

La mujer no era idiota, sabía que Butch estaba sufriendo desde que todo el asunto del embarazo había ocurrido; si bien la misma Kiyoko no ayudaba a mejorar el ánimo del chico, hacía todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para verlo feliz.

Había sido estricta con él, y lo reconocía, pero el chico no entendía que Matsubara tarde o temprano rompería con él y le quitaría todas las posibilidades de ver a su hijo.

Kiyoko todavía no podía entender qué demonios tenía esa chica que le gustaba tanto a su nieto, pero de algo estaba segura: Si lo lastimaba, se enfrentaría a su furia…

**…**

**~o~**

**…**

—Estaremos bien, mamá— afirmó Brick por milésima vez en diez minutos— Serán solo dos días…

En unas pocas horas la familia Matsubara (Koiji incluido) partirían rumbo a Kyoto a visitar a la madre de Mitsuko; exceptuando a Kaoru (por obvias razones) y a él. La primera estaba muy afectada por no poder concurrir, pero al segundo no podía importarle aún menos: La maldita vieja lo odiaba por una simple broma que le había tendido el día que la conoció.

Cuando la familia se fue, Kaoru se encerró en su habitación…

_(Seguro querrá estar sola…)_

Brick se decidió a ver una película, cuando terminar hablaría con Kaoru, y dejaría que ella se desahogara…

**…**

**~o~**

**…**

Kaoru se sorprendió al oír que Brick tocaba la puerta de su habitación y le pedía permiso para entrar.

—Ya te estabas tardando, imbécil— le dijo en voz baja

—Supuse que querrías estar sola un rato y tranquilizarte…— el pelirrojo se rascó la cabeza con nerviosismo— Ya verás que no es tan grave...

—Es mi abuela, Brick… Es importante para mí

—Ya pasará… Te lo he dicho muchas veces…— el chico hizo una pausa— Las cosas no han estado bien en casa de Butch, ¿Lo sabes?

—Él no me ha dicho nada…— soltó ella sorprendida— Solo dijo que lo había obligado a conseguir un empleo

—La maldita vieja no le habla desde que se enteró del niño…

—Yo… No lo sabía— susurró tristemente ella

—Lo sé, hermanita… Él no quería preocuparte más, pero está destruido…— el chico hizo una pausa— ¿Quieres que les diga a los chicos que vengan esta noche? Necesitas alguna distracción

— ¡Claro que sí! — exclamó con una sonrisa— ¡Extraño las noches de películas malas y comida chatarra!

Brick salió del cuarto, tomó su celular y les envió un mensaje a sus hermanos, informándoles de la reunión de esa noche.

**…**

**~o~**

**…**

— ¡Shou estás demasiado alto! Y tú, Dai, ¡Estás realmente guapo! — exclamó Mikami Atashki al ver a sus nietos— ¿Y dónde está Kaoru, Mitsuko? — preguntó la anciana al notar la ausencia de su nieta

—Se fue de campamento con la escuela… Pero estaba realmente ansiosa por venir…— soltó Mitsuko con nerviosismo, después de todo nunca había sido buena mintiendo

—Es realmente una pena…— dijo Mikami en voz baja— Me hubiera gustado darle su regalo de cumpleaños personalmente... — le tendió un paquete a su hija— Espero que le guste, es una chica algo extraña…

—Gracias, mamá— susurró Mitsuko con una sonrisa— Estoy más que segura de que le encantara…

—Cuentenme de ella… ¿Cómo está? ¿Ya tiene novio? — cuestionó su madre, Mitsuko enmudeció un instante… No podían siquiera mencionarle a Butch

—Sí, ¡Es completamente grandioso! — exclamó Shou en voz baja antes de que ella pudiera responder

—Era algo esperable… Después de todo es una niña muy bonita…— contestó su madre con una sonrisa fría

_(¡No puedo creer que ya sospeche que algo no anda bien!)_

—Me gustaría conocerlo algún día… Es el novio de mi única nieta…

—Sí, madre… Algún día lo harás…— accedió Mitsuko

_(¡Cuando lleguemos a casa voy a matarte, Shou!)_

**…**

**~o~**

**…**

La película que Brick había elegido era completamente idiota, pero los chicos no le estaban prestando la mínima atención; estaban más ocupados riendo y recordando viejas anécdotas.

— Nunca voy a olvidar aquel día en que nos conocimos…— soltó Boomer de repente

— ¡Ni nosotras! Eran unos malditos sexopatas en aquel momento…— contestó Kaoru, con la voz molesta… Aún no podía perdonar a su contraparte por haberle tocado el trasero antes de hablarle

— ¡Hey, nunca fuimos malvados! Solamente…— hizo una pausa para buscar la palabra adecuada— Solo bromeábamos… ¡Es su culpa por no tener sentido del humor! — se defendió el pelirrojo

—Sí, toda la ciudad moría de risa al ser rociada con su orina— ironizó Momoko con asco, ocasionando que todos rieran

—Solo eramos unos niños… Nos causaban gracia esas cosas…— respondió Butch— Además es culpa de Mojo, el nos convenció de que querían destruirnos…— el moreno hizo una pausa al recordar a su "madre"— ¿Qué será de él?

—Vive con el profesor y Ken…— respondió Miyako— Al quitarle los rayos Z negros descubrieron que era excelente limpiando… Así que ahora es el "ama de llaves" del lugar…

—Oigan, ¿Quieren pasar la noche aquí? Será como en los viejos tiempos…— preguntó Brick, todos accedieron al instante— Boomer dormirá en la habitación de Dai y Butch en la de Shou

— ¿Y qué hay de Momoko y yo? — cuestionó la rubia

—Pueden dormir en mi habitación, chicas…— respondió Kaoru con la voz resignada… Era obvio que a los pocos minutos de acostarse irían a dormir junto a sus novios

**…**

**~o~**

**…**

— ¡Esto es un asco! — exclamó Butch en voz alta al entrar en la habitación de su cuñado

Se recostó en la cama, con la intención de dormir. Estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando un suave golpe a la puerta lo interrumpió

—Adelante— susurró en voz baja

Kaoru abrió la puerta y se sentó en la cama, a sus pies

—Las chicas ya se fueron con tus hermanos…— dijo en tono molesto— Ya sé que es algo pronto para sugerirlo… Pero ¿Dormirías conmigo?

Butch se sentó para quedar a su lado y la besó

—Será todo un placer— susurró antes de besarla una vez más

Una vez en la habitación de la chica, se acostaron sobre la cama, frente a frente

— ¿Cómo están las cosas en tu casa? — le preguntó la morena

—Bien, como siempre…— Kaoru le dedicó una mirada asesina

—No me tomes por imbécil y dime la verdad de una maldita vez— exigió ella, haciendo que él suspirara en voz baja

—Mi abuela cree que soy una total decepción y ya no me habla— soltó en tono triste

—Realmente siento esto… Lamento haberte metido en este problema…

—Ya pasará… Después de todo es culpa de ambos, ¿No? — preguntó él, intentando quitarle tensión al ambiente

La chica se acercó a él, y lo abrazó con fuerza

—Realmente extrañaba abrazar a alguien en la cama…— comenzó a decir Butch— Con Sekai fue…

_(¿¡Acabo de decir lo que creo que dije!?)_

— ¿Entonces sí dormiste con ella? — preguntó Kaoru mientras se soltaba de sus brazos y le daba la espalda

—Fue luego de la fiesta de Shirogane… Estaba completamente furioso contigo…— trató de excusarse el moreno

—Como digas, Butch, buenas noches…— le dijo ella en tono seco, antes de ignorarlo completamente…

_(¡Realmente la cagué!)_

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, de verdad... Y siento la demora u.u, ¡Espero que no se repita! Además quiero aclararles que voy a terminar la historia, me va a llevar más tiempo del que pensaba, pero juro que voy a hacerlo...

**Farenz FF** en facebook,

En Fanfiction

**F**arenz

(1): Por Vos - Jordan

(2): Copiado y pegado de una página de embarazo semana a semana


	14. La Última Vez

Hola, antes que nada, quiero pedirles perdón por los patéticos limes (¿Existe el plural de lime?) que escribí en este capítulo; lo que ocurre es que no quería detallarlo más para no tener que cambiar el rate de la historia a M… ¡Espero que no se decepcionen!

La escena de Momoko y Brick, lamento decir que no va a pasar nada (no necesitamos más bebés con el que tenemos es suficiente n.n), Ah, hay otro guiño a mi one- shoot "**I Wanna Have Your Babies!**" (perdón, no puedo evitarlo u.u)

Y si odian a Kiyoko, esperen a que este nuevo personaje aparezca… Verán que es una maldita perra (ya ha aparecido antes, pero no voy a decir quién es, solamente deben saber que van a odiarla)

Se viene la parte que más me gusta de la historia, no puedo creer que vaya a escribirla (Es una pelea dividida en tres capítulos, pero a mi parecer es la parte más hermosa n.n, aunque Butch y Kaoru sean unos idiotas que no pueden decirse las cosas en la cara de una maldita vez)

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS** chicas, no se imaginan lo feliz que me hacen (: (¡insertar miles de abrazos por aquí!)

¡Nos leemos al final!

* * *

**Capítulo 14. La última vez**

_"Otra vez volvimos a empezar, ¿Cuántas historias podría yo contar, de la vez que falle o de las cosas que nunca podré olvidar?" (1)_

**…**

_Estaba junto a su novio, ambos recostados en la cama de aquel hotel barato donde habían hecho el amor por primera y última vez; él la besaba con una fiereza inconcebible mientras recorría cada milímetro de su cuerpo con la yema de sus dedos; al mismo tiempo, ella arañaba la espalda del chico con fuerza y se mordía los labios para ahogar los intensos gemidos._

_Él estaba a punto de penetrarla, pero una vez más, la maldita voz masculina se hizo presente en el lugar:_

_— ¡Apúrate! ¿No ves que estoy asustado?_

_—Maldito— susurró ella en voz baja— No puedo ir ahora..._

_—Sabes que no dejaré de molestarte hasta que no vengas, ¿Verdad?_

_— ¡Maldito hijo de puta! — exclamó molesta_

Kaoru abrió los ojos, e inmediatamente la imagen de su sueño se hizo presente en su mente. Sentía su cuerpo arder ante el recuerdo de las manos de Butch recorriendo su cuerpo… Su orgullo podía irse totalmente al demonio; necesitaba hacer el amor con su novio en ese preciso instante, y le importaba una mierda que él no quisiera.

—Butch…— susurró en voz baja, mientras se volteaba; sorprendiéndose al notar los ojos de su novio completamente abiertos

— ¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó curiosamente— Si quieres hablar…

—No, no es eso…— respondió ella, completamente sonrojada— Quiero…— se detuvo un instante para mirar a su novio a los ojos— Quiero hacer el amor contigo…

— ¿Estás segura? — preguntó con los ojos completamente abiertos— ¿No le hará daño al bebé?

—No le pasará nada, según lo que he leído…— la chica hizo una pausa— Pero si tú no quieres me aguantaré las ganas…

Kaoru no pudo seguir hablando, ya que Butch comenzó a besarla con una fiereza y necesidad completamente desconocidas para ambos. Solo separaban sus labios por unos pocos segundos, los que necesitaban para ir quitándole la ropa a su pareja, y para explorar con sus labios lugares de la anatomía del otro.

**o**

—Pensé que estarías enojada conmigo…— soltó el chico, aún dentro de ella

—Lo estaba…— admitió Kaoru— Pero luego lo pensé un poco mejor y me dije: "No seas idiota, pasó antes de hacerlo oficial" — dijo lo último en un tono agudo de voz que lo hizo sonreír

—Gracias— le susurró al oído— Eres grandiosa

—Me lo han dicho mucho, pero gracias — ironizó la chica, abrazándose aun más fuerte a su novio

Se oyó un gemido muy suave, proveniente de la habitación de Brick, lo que ocasionó que la pareja comenzara a reír.

— ¡Espero que tu hermano no sea lo suficientemente idiota como para no cuidarse! No quiero que Momoko pase por algo así

Butch le sonrió con fuerza, él esperaba lo mismo; no quería que ninguno de sus hermanos pasara por la misma situación que él.

**o**

Estaba completamente embriagada por el perfume de Butch, no recordaba haberse sentido tan feliz y completa en su vida. En ese momento el bebé decidió dar una fuerte patada.

Kaoru sintió un gran impulso, y decidió seguirlo. Tomó la mano de su novio y la posó sobre su vientre; el chico la miró con extrañeza a los ojos y su hijo dio una segunda patada, la chica lo sintió claramente, y por la expresión que él colocó también había logrado sentirla.

Los ojos verdes de Butch se agrandaron y abrió su boca ligeramente, ante la sorpresa. La chica sentía la calidez de la mano de su novio moviéndose lentamente alrededor de su vientre. No pudo evitar cerrar los ojos ante el contacto y sentía su corazón acelerado debido a la emoción.

Pasado un largo rato, el chico volvió a colocar la mano en su antigua posición.

Había sido algo tan extraño, pero tan agradable a la vez; no entendía el motivo el cual la había impulsado a hacerlo, pero estaba completamente feliz de haberlo hecho.

Kaoru volvió a abrir los ojos, y se encontró con la mirada de él; estaba completamente congelado: en su rostro no había un simple gesto que mostrara felicidad, enojo o desconcierto, en realidad estaba serio. La chica no sabía qué demonios pensar de su reacción, pero decidió no decirle nada, creía que era mejor darle tiempo, y supuso que él hablaría cuando deseara hacerlo. Lo único que ella sabía era que ese simple gesto la había hecho completamente feliz.

La chica volvió a cerrar los ojos y se quedó dormida a los pocos segundos.

Volvió a abrirlos a las pocas horas, debido al pitido de su celular, era un mensaje de Momoko:

**"¡VEN URGENTE A LA COCINA!"**

La morena se levantó con mucho cuidado y lentamente, para no despertar a Butch, se puso las primeras prendas de ropa que encontró y se dirigió al lugar.

—Kaoru…— susurró la pelirroja entre lágrimas, antes de darle un fuerte abrazo

—Momoko…— la morena dijo el nombre de su amiga, mientras le devolvía el abrazo— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Anoche Brick y yo lo hicimos por primera vez…— la pelirroja se sonrojó notablemente— ¡Y el muy-idiota se colocó mal el condón! — hizo una pausa— ¡Tienes que comprarme la píldora, por favor! — completó histérica, la morena rodó los ojos ante el pedido de su amiga

_(¿Ya olvidaste la fantasía de Anya, amiga?)_

—No puedo hacer eso, amiga…— comenzó a explicar Kaoru— ¡Esta cosa ya se nota! — señaló su vientre— Si quieres te acompañaré, pero cómprala tú…

— ¡Eres la mejor!, ¿Lo sabes? — Kaoru río ante el recuerdo de las palabras dichas por Butch la noche anterior

—Y también podemos comprar el desayuno, ¡Muero de hambre!

**o**

Al llegar a la farmacia, Momoko sentía que moriría de vergüenza en cualquier segundo. Comenzó a meditar las cosas con un poco más de calma: era mejor pasar vergüenza unos pocos instantes ante personas desconocidas para comprar una maldita píldora, que pasarla durante nueve meses mientras que el hijo de Brick crecía lentamente dentro de ella.

Entró al lugar, solo había una mujer joven atendiendo, sería mucho más sencillo pedirle eso a una mujer. Salió a los pocos segundos, con el rostro completamente rojo y con una pequeña bolsa entre sus manos.

— ¿Ha sido tan grave? — preguntó la morena

—No, la mujer que me atendió no dijo nada… Ni siquiera me miró con desconfianza

—Están acostumbradas a vender esas cosas…— Kaoru se detuvo por un instante— ¡Ojalá yo hubiera pensado en eso antes…!— dijo en voz alta al notar como dos hombres que pasaban que quedaban observando fijamente su estómago— ¡Estoy tan harta de que me miren así!

—Ya pasará…— trató de consolarla Momoko— Por lo menos Butch está contigo ahora…

—Sí, eso es lo que me impide romperles la cara a golpes a esos idiotas…— la pelirroja comenzó a reír, no importara lo que pasase, su amiga siempre sería igual

— ¿Cómo están las cosas con él?

—Bastante bien, podría decirse…— comenzó a responder la morena— Anoche discutimos, pero ya está todo arreglado

— ¿Qué ocurrió?

—Me admitió que había dormido con la zorra de Sekai Jitashira… Fue antes de que empezáramos nuestra relación, así que técnicamente no fue engaño…

—Si tú lo dices, amiga…— agregó la pelirroja poco convencida

—Fue cosa de una noche… Mejor déjalo ahí, ¿Quieres? — Kaoru se detuvo por un instante— ¿De casualidad sabes algo de cómo están las cosas en casa de Butch?

—Lo único que Brick quiso decirme fue que su abuela no le dirige la palabra, no me dio muchos detalles…

—Lo mismo hizo conmigo…— la morena hizo una pausa— Creo que debería hablar con su abuela para que sepa que no tenemos intención de quedarnos con esta cosa…

**o**

— ¡Los extrañé tanto! — exclamó Mitsuko en voz muy alta, mientras abrazaba a su hija y al pelirrojo que quería como si fuera un hijo

—Fueron solo dos días, mamá…— contestó Kaoru, respondiendo al abrazo

—Te dije que estaríamos bien, que no te preocuparas…— susurró Brick, haciendo lo mismo

—Lo sé… Es que no me gusta la idea de dejarlos solos… Siento que los estoy abandonando…

—Mamá… Has estado siempre que te necesitamos, no digas eso…— dijo la morena en voz baja

Luego de un largo rato, Mitsuko soltó a los dos adolescentes y le ofreció un pequeño paquete a su hija.

— ¿Qué es esto…?— preguntó Kaoru intrigada mientras tomaba el pequeño paquete entre sus manos

—Es el regalo de cumpleaños de tu abuela…

—No le dijeron de esto, ¿Verdad? — preguntó completamente aterrada de sufrir lo mismo que había sufrido su madre

—Ni una palabra…— la tranquilizó la mujer— ¡Abre el paquete, muero de intriga de saber que es!

Kaoru abrió el pequeño regalo con las manos temblorosas, se esperaba cualquier cosa de una mujer tan anticuada como era su abuela… Pero nunca esperó que le gustaría…

—Un collar…— susurró, extendiéndolo frente a ella.

Se trataba de una cadena de plata muy fina que sostenía un pequeño dije negro en forma de corazón.

—Es muy lindo…— exclamó la chica casi sin aire

Al poder ver el fondo de la caja, notó que había un papel depositado en él, se decidió a leerlo, con el peor de los presentimientos.

**"Kaoru: No puedo creer que ya hayas cumplido los dieciséis años… Traté de buscar un regalo que te gustara y me decidí por este collar, fue un regalo de mi propia abuela cuando yo cumplí esa edad, y quise seguir con la tradición. Me ha traído mucha suerte y alegría, y quisiera que te transmitiera lo mismo a ti…**

**Me hubiera gustado darte este presente personalmente, pero no has podido venir esta vez, espero que la estés pasando de maravilla en ese "campamento"; de todos modos, no te preocupes, nos veremos más pronto de lo que crees…**

**Te quiere,**

**Tu abuela.**

**PD: Espero poder conocer pronto a ese novio tuyo, confío en que será el adecuado para ti…"**

—Mamá... — susurró Kaoru casi sin voz, ganándose la mirada de la mujer— No se creyó lo del campamento…— procedió a señalarle las comillas que la anciana había colocado encerrando esa palabra, haciendo que su madre palideciera— ¿Y quién demonios mencionó a Butch?

— ¡Shou, ve aquí en este preciso momento! — gritó amenazadoramente su madre

**o**

A la mañana siguiente, Kaoru se despertó completamnte agotada

—Buenos días— saludó a su madre, sin poder contener un bostezo

—Buenos días, hija… ¿Cómo ha estado tu noche?

—Bastante mal… ¿Puedo quedarme en casa? — le suplicó haciendo un pequeño puchero

—Está bien, hija…— accedió su madre, a sabiendas de que no serviría nada negarse— Pero no te levantes de la cama

— ¡Gracias mamá! — exclamó, dándole un abrazo a la mujer antes de dirigirse a su habitación

Tomó su celular, le envió un mensaje a su novio avisándole que no iría ese día a la escuela, y colocó la alarma a las once de la mañana. Por más que quisiera obedecer a su madre y quedarse en la cama, no podía hacerlo, tenía que hacer algo más importante…

**o**

Kiyoko Gotokuji estaba tomando un té en la soledad de su hogar, cuando el sonido del timbre la interrumpió. No estaba esperando visitas, por lo que decidió ignorar al desconocido; no deseaba que nadie perturbara la paz que la soledad le daba. El timbre volvió a sonar una vez más, dejándola completamente desconcertada, por lo que se decidió a levantarse y abrir la puerta.

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí, niña? — preguntó comenzando a cerrar la puerta en la cara de la morena

—Espere un segundo, señora, por favor…— exclamó la chica con tanta desesperación que la mujer abrió la puerta una vez más—Gracias…— volvió a decir en voz baja

— ¿A qué has venido? Butch no está aquí…

—En realidad deseaba hablar con usted, señora… Si me permite unos momentos de su tiempo— dijo ella en el tono más educado que poseía

Kiyoko se hizo a un lado, invitándola a entrar a su hogar; se sentaron en la sala y la anciana le ofreció una taza del té que estaba bebiendo en soledad; ella lo aceptó.

—Y bien… ¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo, niña?

—Quería informarle que Butch y yo somos una pareja…— le respondió tímidamente

_(¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué te felicite porque vas a destruir a mi nieto?)_

—Miyako me ha mencionado algo…— contestó indiferentemente

**o**

Kaoru sentía la tensión que reinaba en la residencia Gotokuji, pero estaba dispuesta a decirle a esa anciana que estaba lastimando a su novio; no le importaba lo que ella pensara…

— ¿Sabe, señora?... Realmente no me interesa el hecho de que no quiera tenerme cerca, y de que me tenga rencor por un motivo que desconozco… Es usted quien más pierde con esto…

— ¿Y qué voy a perder, según tú? — preguntó la anciana, mirándola con la furia dibujada en sus ojos

—A su nieto... Lo que le está haciendo a Butch es imperdonable…— la chica se detuvo por un segundo— Mi madre me ha contado del compromiso que asumieron cuando los adoptaron, ¿Lo recuerda usted, señora? — volvió a hacer una pausa— Prometió estar allí cuando él la necesitara… Y ha fallado a su propia palabra…

Se formó un incómodo silencio en el lugar, Kaoru miraba como la furia de la señora se extinguía lentamente, y era reemplazada por dolor.

—Debería estar orgullosa de su nieto…— sugirió Kaoru

— ¿Por qué motivo lo estaría? ¿Tú lo estás por vivir esta situación? ¿Tus padres están orgullosos porque su hija de dieciséis años está embarazada?

_(¡Claro que nadie lo está, maldita vieja! Pero nunca pienso admitírselo a alguien como usted… Lo único que quiero es que Butch vuelva a estar tranquilo en su hogar…)_

—Butch, a pesar de tener miedo… Ha estado conmigo apoyándome… Ha sido muy responsable y maduro en todo esto…— la chica omitió el hecho de que en un principio pensó que estaría sola y él había sido un completo idiota

— ¿A qué te refieres? Si fuera tan responsable y maduro no estarían pasando por esto…

—Eso ya ha pasado, señora… Y el pasado no puede cambiarse…

—Él tenía un futuro… Y ahora, por culpa tuya, no tiene nada…

Kaoru sentía demasiadas ganas de golpear a la anciana, pero decidió contenerse por el bien de su relación con Butch y Miyako…

—Señora… Esto es culpa de ambos... — comenzó a explicar la morena— Ninguno de los dos está dispuesto a dejar nuestro futuro de lado, por lo que hemos estado pensando en darlo en adopción— hizo una pausa— No estamos listos para lidiar con algo así

—Será difícil, niña, ¿Lo sabes? — Kaoru asintió con la cabeza— ¿Hay algo más que quieras decirme…?

— ¿No pensó por un segundo que está haciendo sufrir a Butch? — preguntó la morena— Creo que debería hablar con él…— dicho esto, Kaoru se levantó, dejando a la anciana sola

**o**

Cuando la chica abandonó el lugar, Kiyoko se quedó un largo rato sentada en la sala, pensando en lo que Matsubara le había dicho. Estaba tan centrada en sus pensamientos, que no sintió la llegada de su nieta.

_(¿Acaso deseé tanto protegerlo del dolor que lo lastimé yo misma?)_

—Abuela, ¿Estás bien? — le preguntó Miyako con la voz preocupada

—Sí, querida, no te preocupes… ¿Butch ya está en casa? — la chica asintió con la cabeza— ¿Podrías llamarlo?

**o**

Butch llegó de la escuela, se dirigió a su habitación y se arrojó a su cama con fuerza. Había tenido un día completamente de mierda: El profesor Matakayi lo había regañado por tener la tarea incompleta, Kaoru no había ido a clases y en unas pocas horas tenía que ir al trabajo.

Un suave golpe en la puerta lo sorprendió, se levantó a abrirla y se encontró con el dulce rostro de Miyako.

— ¿Ocurre algo?

—La abuela me dijo que deseaba hablar contigo, parecía importante…— le dijo con una gran sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, antes de retirarse a su propio cuarto

_(¡Cómo si mi día no fuera lo bastante malo como para que ella me recuerde que soy un pedazo de mierda!)_

— ¿Qué ocurre, abuela? — le preguntó al ver a la anciana sentada en el sofá, dándole la espalda

—Matsubara vino a hablar conmigo hoy…

_(¿Eres idiota, Kaoru?)_

— ¿Y qué dijo?

—Toma asiento…— le indicó su abuela, Butch obedeció rápidamente— Me dijo que tienen pensado darlo en adopción, y…— la anciana dudó un instante— Me dijo un par de verdades que necesitaba oír…

_(¿Qué mierda te dijo, abuela? ¡Sé directa!)_

—Admito haber actuado mal ante la situación…— la anciana hizo una pausa— No quiero que sufras, Butch… Y quise protegerte tanto, que acabé por lastimarte… No me he dado cuenta hasta hoy… Lo siento…

—No te preocupes, abuela…— susurró el moreno— Es solo que no tolero tu indiferencia

—No habrá más de ello, te lo prometo…— una lágrima comenzó a descender por el rostro de la anciana— Si puedes perdonarme, prometo que todo será como antes…

Butch sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza; después de todo su día no había acabado tan mal…

* * *

Aaaaw, al fin la señora Kiyoko ha abierto los ojos un poco n.n, pero no quita que haya alguien que venga a molestar a Kaoru (como siempre lo hay ¬¬)

Al fin, el próximo capítulo estará dividido en tres capítulos (utilizando la misma canción, que tiene tres partes), personalmente es mi parte favorita de la historia n.n espero que a ustedes también les guste n.n

¡Espero que les haya gustado!

**¿Reviews?**

**Farenz FF en Facebook,**

En Fanfiction,

**F**arenz.

(1): La Última Vez - Deny


	15. Analy

Hola, ¿Cómo están? ¡Se vienen mis tres capítulos favoritos en la historia y no lo puedo creer! (El mismo estará dividido en las tres partes que posee esta canción: Analy, Caída y Decepción) Personalmente, me parecen los capítulos que le dan un mayor sentido a la historia y muestran el "avance" que hay en la mente de nuestra protagonista… Seguramente sean un poco más cortos que los anteriores, pero trataré de estirarlos lo más que pueda, sin perder el rumbo de la historia.

¡**MUCHAS GRACIAS** por sus reviews! Me hacen la persona más feliz de Fanfiction, y lo saben, ¿Verdad? Nunca voy a dejar de agradecerles esos pocos minutos que les toma dejarme un comentario y sacarme una gran sonrisa.

Nos leemos al final,

* * *

**Capítulo 15. Analy I – Analy**

_Lo vital en esto es aferrarse al corazón, y sin embargo, vos decidiste ceder. Dejaste que tus lágrimas ocasionen un desastre en mí sinceramente, si esto es lo que vos querés… Y no puedo entender si pasamos juntos los dos, siempre aferrados al sentimiento que había en vos… Esa es mi decepción (1)_

Semana 26

_Los síntomas de esta afección son una súbita hinchazón en las manos y la cara, un repentino aumento de peso (debido a la retención de agua), visión borrosa, ver puntos frente a los ojos, dolores de cabeza repentinos o persistentes o dolor en la parte superior del cuerpo. (2)_

_**…**_

**— **¡Vayamos al cine mañana!— les sugirió Momoko a sus dos mejores amigas cuando salían de la escuela— ¡Se ha estrenado una nueva película y muero de ganas de verla! — añadió en tono emocionado

—Hace mucho tiempo que no vamos al cine…— aceptó Miyako— ¿Tú qué opinas?— preguntó mirando a la morena

—Mañana no puedo…— comenzó a disculparse Kaoru— La señora Kanashita me ha llamado para reunirme con ella…

— ¿Ya han encontrado a los padres ideales?— le preguntó la pelirroja

—No, no es eso…— se explicó negando con la cabeza— Me dijo que organizó una reunión con otras chicas que dieron a sus bebés y quiere que hable con ellas para "tomar la decisión correcta"

— ¿Y qué sería lo correcto?— preguntó la rubia en tono pensativo

—Ni yo sé eso…

— ¿Crees que quiere hacerte cambiar de opinión?

—No lo sé, Miyako… Pero es una decisión que ya está tomada… No creo cambiar de parecer, por más que sea difícil sigo pensando que es lo mejor…

— ¿Por qué crees eso?— cuestionó la pelirroja

— Sencillamente, creo que será más fácil con unos padres adultos que con unos niños que ni siquiera tienen edad legal para conducir…

— ¿Y qué piensa Butch?

—Dijo que haríamos lo que yo quiera, que mi decisión en este caso es más importante que la de él…— la morena soltó un suspiro, como dando a entender que no deseaba hablar más de ese tema— En fin, ¡Vayamos al cine otro día!

Al día siguiente, Kaoru se despertó completamente somnolienta, se dirigió a la cocina donde la esperaba su madre con un gran desayuno. Comió todo lo que pudo y se dirigió al centro, con destino a la oficina de Helen Kanashita.

—Buenos días, señora Kanashita— le dijo la morena a una sonriente Helen

—Buenos días para ti también, pequeña…— respondió la mujer— Las chicas ya están aquí, pasa— le señaló una puerta a su espalda

Cuando entró, se sorprendió al notar que las tres chicas que había allí solo tenían unos años más que ella. Helen entró tras de ella.

—Hola— le dijo una chica castaña— Me llamo Hikari Too

—Hola, soy Minkato Ay— se presentó una rubia

—Yo soy Hotaru Miyuki— exclamó una pelirroja

—Hola…— exclamó la morena un tanto nerviosa— Yo soy Kaoru Matsubara

—Kaoru…— la llamó Helen— Estas chicas ya pasaron por esto, voy a dejarlas solas un tiempo para que conversen…— dicho esto, la mujer abandonó la habitación

Tras unos minutos de silencio incómodo, la chica castaña se decidió a hablar…

— ¿Y bien? ¿Hay algo que quieras saber?— le preguntó amablemente

— ¿Es tan difícil como todo el mundo dice que será?

—Duele más que todo lo que puedas llegar a imaginar…— comentó Hotaru tristemente— Al cargarlo por primera vez sentí que me moría… No quería soltarlo jamás…— una lágrima comenzó a descender por el rostro de la chica— Sentí tanta rabia y decepción hacia mí misma que no pude hacerlo…

—Yo no quiero ni verlo antes de que se lo lleven…— comentó la morena— Siento que no resistiré y querré quedarme con él…

—Aún recuerdo las palabras que Helen me dijo cuando le planteé una situación similar…— dijo Hikari— "_Si sientes que no podrás verlo, significa que el vínculo ya está formado y que es mejor intentar criarlo tú_"

Kaoru palideció ante las palabras dichas por la chica, ¿Acaso era posible que hubiera formado un vínculo con una cosa que le había traído tanta desdicha?

—Y cuando ves que otra persona se lleva una parte de ti que estuvo a tu lado por nueve meses sientes que…— Minkato hizo una pausa para buscar las palabras adecuadas— Sientes que una parte de ti se va para siempre y que sin importar todo lo que llores o grites, jamás volverá a tu lado…

Se formó otro silencio en el lugar, pero esta vez Kaoru estuvo dispuesta a romperlo

— ¿Se arrepienten de haberlo hecho?— preguntó mirando a Minkato y a Hikari, ya sabía que Hotaru no había podido hacerlo

—Cada minuto desde entonces…— contestó la rubia

—Yo no pude entregarla…— murmuró la castaña— Al oír el llanto de Tanya no pude evitar sentirme horrible por dejarla sola en este mundo…— la chica hizo una pausa— Ha sido difícil criarla sola, pero no hay nada más satisfactorio que oír como me llama "mamá" y corre a darme un abrazo…

—Te enseña que no importa que tan densas sean las nubes, el sol siempre acabará saliendo…— agregó Hikari con una sonrisa

**o**

— ¡Butch! ¡Atiende la mesa cuatro!— exigió Ilse Kemko en su acostumbrado tono autoritario, al notarlo tan distraído

El moreno se dirigió a la mesa de mala gana mientras insultaba interiormente a la maldita anciana, ¿Acaso no podía entender que tenía la mente situada en otro lugar?, específicamente en la calle Tanashiki 237, donde su novia estaría en una maldita reunión en la que le dirían que regalarle su hijo a una pareja de extraños estaba bien.

Él no quería entregar a su hijo por nada del mundo; aunque nunca se lo admitiría a la chica; ella estaba más que convencida de que la adopción era lo mejor para los tres. Pero Butch ya no pensaba lo mismo… Todo había cambiado aquel día en el que pudo sentir como el niño pateaba, la alegría de ese momento había sido más que inmensa, aunque se había visto obligado a fingir indiferencia para no lastimarla…

_(Ya le dije que aceptaría su decisión...)_

Pero Kaoru no podía saberlo, le costaría más tomar la decisión, y no quería obligarla a nada… Aunque no le gustara, su opinión valía mucho más que la de él en esa situación.

Butch se moría de ganas de iniciar una familia con ella; después de todo él había sido adoptado y sabía lo que se sentía el pasar por una situación así…

No quería que su hijo pensaba que él lo despreciaba, e iba a hacer todo lo posible para que no lo hiciera, aunque eso implicara oír como llamaba "_papá_" a otro hombre...

**o**

_Estaba corriendo por la ciudad lo más rápido que podía, chocando con todos los peatones que circulaban por la avenida, ellos le dedicaban una mirada cargada de odio y seguían con sus asuntos, ignorándola nuevamente._

_— ¡Decían que corrías rápido! ¡Creo que voy a tener que golpearlos a todos por mentirosos!_ _— la incitaba la ya conocida voz masculina desde el interior de un edificio._

_La chica entró al lugar y comenzó a abrir la puerta donde suponía se encontraba el chico…_

_— ¡Cierra la boca, maldito hijo de…!— La chica no pudo terminar la maldición, ya que había llegado a una habitación totalmente blanca y silenciosa_

_Un llanto histérico se hizo presente en el lugar; la chica se tapó los oídos con las manos y cerró los ojos con fuerza… Al fin había comprendido quien era él que hablaba y por qué la incitaba a apurarse… No quería verlo ni oírlo…_

_—Si te veo o te oigo no podré soltarte…— repetía una y otra vez— Si hago de cuanta que no existes todo será más fácil…_

_Kaoru se volteó y salió del edificio corriendo entre lágrimas, al poco tiempo llegó a un parque y se arrojó con fuerza en el pasto, con la mirada fija en__ el color gris que presentaba el cielo, unas gotas de lluvia impactaron en su rostro y se mezclaron con sus lágrimas._

_ La chica levantó su cuerpo, quedando sentada sobre la tierra, que ya presentaba unos pequeños charcos de lodo, pero su vista permanecía fija en el suelo._

_Levantó la mirada por un leve instante, y sus ojos chocaron con unos orbes muy grandes y de tonalidad verdosa._

_— ¿Por qué no me quieres…?— le preguntó el niño despeinando su ya alborotado cabello negro— ¿Por qué te niegas a quererme? Prometo que seré bueno…_ _— le dijo una vez más entre lágrimas _

Kaoru abrió los ojos y comenzó a correr con destino al baño. Sentía una gran necesidad de vomitar, se arrojó junto al inodoro y comenzó a hacerlo. Al tirar la cadena, las lágrimas se hicieron presentes una vez más…

—Hija, ¿Estás bien?— preguntó su madre del otro lado de la puerta

Kaoru no sentía fuerzas para responder, y a los pocos minutos su madre ingresó al baño. Al ver el estado en el que se encontraba, Mitsuko se sentó en el suelo y la abrazó con fuerza.

—Lo siento, mamá…— se disculpó la morena— No puedo entregarlo…

* * *

¡No me odien por cortar el capítulo acá! Pero al fin nuestra pequeña Kaoru ha madurado y se ha dado cuenta de que quiere a su bebé (todos lo sabíamos, pero ella tenía que caer en algún momento u.u)…

Espero que les haya gustado, o que al menos no se hayan aburrido mucho…

Perdón por que haya quedado muy corto, es que no sentí que debía extenderlo más u.u

La semana que viene espero poder subir la segunda parte (Caída), en la cual Butch tendrá más participación (¡Una vez más les pido que no lo maten!)…

**¿Merezco algún review? :) (Recordá que me alegrás el día con unos pocos minutos de tu tiempo u.u)**

**Farenz FF** **en facebook**,

En Fanfiction, simplemente:

**F**arenz.

(1) Analy I- Analy - Oliver

(2) Copiado y pegado de una página sobre el embarazo semana a semana


	16. Caída

Hola, acá estoy con la continuación del capítulo anterior… Me da mucha pena escribir esta pelea, pero, como siempre digo: Tanto Kaoru como Butch tienen una forma de ser demasiado particular, y no pueden decirse la verdad sin discutir, pero a su vez no quieren que el otro sepa que no está de acuerdo con la adopción…

No odien más a Sekai, es una pobre muchacha tonta (sí, claro) y Makoto es un idiota que cree que Kaoru sigue amándolo…

En fin, no los interrumpo más, y vamos a lo importante: El capítulo 2 de esta pelea, en la que **AL FIN** se hablara sobre los acontecimientos de la fiesta de año nuevo…

Nos leemos al final,

* * *

**Capítulo 16. Caída**

_Sé que existe la razón al por qué me dijiste triste "ya no puedo, ya no siento más"… Sé que existen las palabras que te harían regresar… Pero no puedo_

_**…**_

Las lágrimas que caían de los ojos verdes de su hija estaban formando una oscura mancha en el pijama de Mitsuko, pero a ella no le importaba en lo más mínimo: Había prometido aceptar y apoyar a su hija fuera cual fuera la decisión que ella tomara.

Interiormente, la mujer sabía que tarde o temprano Kaoru caería en la realidad y se daría cuenta de lo obvio: No podía dar en adopción a su bebé; a pesar de mostrarse fuerte, Mitsuko sabía que el vínculo ya estaba formado y no había vuelta atrás.

Poco a poco, el llanto de la chica comenzó a atenuarse y su respiración comenzó a tranquilizarse; Mitsuko le ofreció la mano y la ayudó a levantarse e ir a la cama, para que pudiera dormir hasta el día siguiente.

Una vez que llegaron a la habitación y Kaoru estuvo recostada en su cama, la chica habló en voz muy baja:

— ¿Podría ir a ver a la doctora Akemi mañana?... Solo quiero saber si todo está bien con él, no lo he sentido moverse en los últimos días…

Mitsuko sonrió con fuerza, estaba completamente orgullosa de su hija: Al fin veía a ese bebé como una persona.

—Claro que sí— respondió ella mientras comenzaba a revolver el cabello de la adolescente— ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—No, gracias, mamá… Siento que debo ir sola…— respondió la chica con la voz segura

Mitsuko besó a su hija en la frente antes de retirarse a su propia habitación, mientras unas gruesas lágrimas de alegría recorrían su rostro…

**…**

**~o~**

**…**

—Buenos días, Kaoru…— le dijo una sorprendida doctora Akemi en su acostumbrado tono maternal— ¿Todo va bien?

—Buenos días, doctora…— contestó la morena— No ha pasado nada, es solo que no lo he sentido moverse mucho en estos días y eso me preocupa un poco

—Recuéstate sobre la camilla y veremos cómo va todo… No te preocupes, es normal que deje de moverse un poco

Kaoru obedeció instantáneamente, y a los pocos segundos que la mujer colocara el frío gel sobre su cuerpo, pudo oír el corazón de su hijo latiendo a gran velocidad. Eso era una muy buena señal, por lo que la chica suspiró sonoramente.

— ¿Te has estado sintiendo mal? — preguntó la doctora

—No, en realidad he estado muy bien… Solo estaba algo preocupada…— la mujer sonrió ante la respuesta

—Me alegro de que empieces a preocuparte por este niño, en serio…— la mujer hizo una pausa— Todo está más que bien con él… Es solo que la ansiedad comienza a sentirse un poco más en este período del embarazo, es algo absolutamente normal

Kaoru abandonó el hospital con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Al llegar a su hogar, tomó su celular y notó que había recibido un mensaje de su novio:

**"Brick me dijo que debías ir al hospital, ¿Está todo bien?"**

La chica meditó su respuesta durante unos pocos segundos; últimamente sentía a Butch algo alejado de ella, y había momentos en los que podría jurar que realmente él no quería entregar a su bebé ¿Estaría interpretando mal las señales? Se decidió a responderle.

**"Todo está bien, no te preocupes. ¿Podrías pasar por mi casa luego de las clases?"**

Kaoru se arrojó sobre el sofá y comenzó a morderse las uñas de nerviosismo, ¿Cómo se suponía que le diría que estaba arrepentida? A los pocos minutos recibió una respuesta afirmativa, ocasionando que su nerviosismo incrementara aun más…

—Mierda…— susurró en voz baja

**…**

**~o~**

**…**

Butch estaba teniendo un día completamente de mierda, eso que estaba hacia menos de cinco horas despierto: había vuelto a soñar con que ese niño se acercaba a él y le cuestionaba por qué lo había regalado (había dejado de ser una niña al enterarse que su hijo sería un niño); su mal humor se incrementó aun más al notar que su novia no había ido al colegio esa mañana.

Se acercó a Brick y decidió preguntarle por la morena, él le respondió que tenía una cita con la doctora Akemi. Butch no pudo evitar sentirse desplazado una vez más… Se suponía que él era el padre de ese niño, ¿Verdad? Él tenía todo el derecho de ir a la cita, sin importar si ella quería o no…

En la hora de matemática, decidió mandar su orgullo al demonio y enviarle un mensaje, para preguntarle cómo había salido todo en la cita. Al no recibir respuesta alguna, comenzó a insultarla interiormente…

_(¿Cómo mierda se supone que sea parte de todo esto si ni siquiera me deja participar de un maldito chequeo?)_

Recibió una respuesta una hora antes de su entrenamiento de soccer, parecía ser algo importante, por lo que decidió ir casi al instante. No contaba con que una presencia para nada grata lo interrumpiría:

—Hola, papi ¿Qué ocurre que estás tan distraído? — preguntó Mitchelson irónicamente— ¿Extrañando a la zorra de tu novia?... No sé si lo has notado, pero el otro día parecía muy concentrada hablando con Makoto Konoshi— el castaño hizo una pausa, para incitar aun más al moreno— Creo que se ha dado cuenta de que hay muchos hombres mejores que tú, imbécil…— dicho esto el castaño sonrió cruelmente

Butch ni siquiera gastó un segundo de su tiempo para contestarle, al contrario, tomó al castaño por la camiseta y comenzó a golpearlo fuertemente. Con cada puñetazo que impactaba en la cara del imbécil, Butch se sentía más y más frustrado. Siguió haciéndolo hasta que sus hermanos llegaron al lugar y lo detuvieron.

Butch se alejó sin decir nada, y comenzó a caminar con destino a la casa de su novia; ignorando a Sekai, quien trataba de saludarlo alegremente…

**…**

**~o~**

**…**

— ¿Qué pasa? — le preguntó Butch en tono frío una vez que ingresó a la casa de Kaoru

—En realidad, nada, yo solo…— se interrumpió al notar que su novio estaba caminando hacia la puerta, con claras intenciones de abandonar el lugar

_(¿Qué mierda ocurre contigo, idiota? ¿Crees que es fácil decirte que quiero que intentemos criar a nuestro hijo juntos?)_

—Espera…— suplicó ella en voz muy baja, haciendo que él volteara la vista hacia ella nuevamente

—Tenía entrenamiento hoy y dejé todo de lado para que me digas que no ocurre nada… ¿Cómo quieres que reaccione? — preguntó utilizando ese tono frío una vez más

—Creo que debemos hablar, siéntate…— exigió la morena

El chico obedeció, un incómodo silencio se formó entre ellos, hasta que un pitido lo interrumpió, Butch tomó su celular y leyó el mensaje. Kaoru lo imito, era de la maldita zorra de Sekai:

**"¿Por qué te fuiste tan alterado? ¡Llámame, me preocupas!"**

— ¿Por qué esa zorra te envía mensajes? — le preguntó la chica, con el rostro enrojecido por la furia

—No lo sé, quizá se preocupa por mí, ¿No crees?

—Sí, claro…— ironizó la morena, era obvio que esa maldita perra no se rendiría fácil

Butch respiró sonoramente, tratando de calmarse, pero no pudo evitar preguntar en voz molesta:

— ¿Qué ocurre entre tú y Konoshi? — preguntó él casi escupiendo el apellido del chico— Han hablado mucho desde que regresó…

—Nada— contestó ella sorprendida

— ¿Ahora "nada" significa que alguien casi te haya besado durante una fiesta?

Kaoru trató de tranquilizarse y tuvo que esforzarse demasiado para no golpear a su novio en las partes nobles.

—Lo que ocurrió no tiene importancia— la chica hizo una pausa— Ya lo he arreglado sola…— Butch rodó los ojos ante su respuesta

—Siempre es lo mismo contigo…— susurró en voz baja

— ¿A qué te refieres, imbécil? — le preguntó ella subiendo el tono de voz

—A que siempre me excluyes de todo, Kaoru…— contestó él de mal humor— Te vale una mierda lo que yo piense…

— ¡Tú eres el idiota que se aleja de todo! ¡Tardaste meses en decir la verdad solo porque era más fácil que yo cargara con la culpa de todo!

—Respóndeme algo, Kaoru…— pidió Butch en voz alta— ¡¿Para qué mierda voy a acercarme a algo que jamás podré tener…!?— el chico se detuvo un momento para tranquilizarse— Sinceramente, no me interesa formar un vínculo con alguien a quien vas a regalar…— finalizó en voz baja y plagada de desprecio

El silencio volvió a formarse en la habitación: Ese era el momento preciso para decirle lo que había ocurrido a Butch, pero las palabras se negaban a salir de sus labios, era como si alguien hubiese puesto pegamento en sus labios.

—Debo irme ya, me esperan en el entrenamiento…— agregó él en tono frío, antes de abrir la puerta y dejarla sola nuevamente

Kaoru se arrojó al sofá una vez más y comenzó a llorar histéricamente, pasado un largo rato se dirigió al parque que había a pocas manzanas de su casa, se sentó al pie de un árbol.

Estaba sola, completamente sola y completamente furiosa consigo misma por haber sido una tonta niña ingenua al imaginarse que esa relación tenía un futuro.

Algo vibraba en su interior, mientras que la furia crecía dentro de ella a medida que el tiempo iba pasando, estaba convencida de que se veía como una lunática, pero si tuviera a Butch frente a ella estaba segura de que lo estrangularía con sus propias manos hasta que ese sentimiento desapareciera por completo.

Vio una botella vacía de alcohol barato junto a ella, una sonrisa irónica se dibujo en los labios de Kaoru al recordar como gracias a una estúpida botella su vida había cambiado por completo; por lo que la tomó con su mano derecha y la arrojó lo más lejos que pudo. La sonrisa volvió a dibujarse en el rostro al notar que esta había caído al piso, rompiéndose en miles de pedazos.

Sonrió de nuevo con amargura al notar el parecido que había entre una maldita botella y su corazón…

Bajó la mirada y comenzó a acariciar su vientre, el niño no tenía la culpa de nada; ella era la que había sido estúpida y ahora debía enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos… Sola.

Una gruesa gota de agua salada descendió por su rostro, para luego terminar aplastada contra el duro césped. Siendo seguida por miles de lágrimas más.

— ¡Eres un maldito idiota, Butch! — dijo en voz alta, haciendo que unos niños que recién habían llegado al lugar la miraran con miedo y se alejaran corriendo…

Volvía a estar sola…

* * *

Tengo que pedir que no me maten una vez más, ¿No? Pero prometo que todo va a cambiar en el próximo capítulo, ¡Ya lo verán!

Volvió a quedar corto, lo siento u.u

**Farenz FF** en Facebok,

En FF solamente,

**F**arenz.


	17. Decepción

Hola, acá estoy con la culminación de esta parte de la historia (Al fin, ¿No? Jajaja) Gracias por o matarnos ni a mí ni a Butch en el capítulo anterior (él lo tenía muy bien merecido igualmente xD)…

Quería contarles que quedan solo unos pocos episodios del embarazo… En dos o tres capítulos más el pequeño nacerá y… No, quiero seguir siendo malvada y no adelantarles más nada…

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews**, no puedo explicarles lo que significa para mí que se tomen unos pocos minutos para decirme su opinión sobre esta historia (:

Bueno, creo que ya me explayé mucho por hoy xD

¡Nos leemos al final!

* * *

**Capítulo 17. Decepción**

**_"_**_Si no charlamos, si no levantas tu voz, no llegaremos a un acuerdo… Respiro, entiendo tu voz,  
silencio cuando hay rencor… Te miro y pienso que nada es cierto ¡Yo soy fiel a lo que siento! " (1)_

**…**

El entrenamiento de soccer estaba resultando ser completamente desastroso, y Butch sabía que era culpable de ello, por lo que no se sorprendió cuando, transcurrido poco tiempo desde su inicio, Daisuke lo miró con los ojos plagados de furia.

— ¡Fíjate lo que haces, Butch! ¡Estás a punto de quedar fuera del equipo, concéntrate!

— ¿Sabes algo? — le gritó Butch desde la distancia— ¡Me vale mierda! ¡Renuncio!

Necesitaba tiempo para pensar las cosas con claridad, por lo que comenzó a caminar; antes de darse cuenta llegó al lugar donde su relación con Kaoru había comenzado…

—Ella tiene razón… Soy un completo imbécil…— susurró en voz muy baja

Comenzó a observar alrededor, vio una familiar cabellera morena sentada al pie de un árbol, casi instantáneamente decidió acercarse a ella, deseaba arreglar las cosas lo antes posible…

**…**

**~o~**

**…**

Los recuerdos inundaban la mente de Kaoru, todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos le devolvían la imagen de Butch, lo que la hacía bufar con enojo… Se sentía completamente idiota al haber tenido la esperanza de poder formar una familia con el único chico que alguna vez le había importado.

Escuchó unos pasos acercándose a ella, pero no levantó la vista; no deseaba que nadie la viera en ese estado, sería totalmente humillante y arruinaría totalmente su reputación…

Sintió al extraño sentarse en el suelo, junto a ella; iba a pedirle que se fuera, pero notó que él le tomaba la mano con fuerza. Levantó la mirada por un segundo, y sus orbes verdes se toparon con unos de la misma tonalidad. Un incómodo silencio se formó entre ambos…

Kaoru no estaba dispuesta a ceder en esa ocasión, pero algo en los ojos de su novio le dijo que él no estaba bien, que necesitaba soltar todo lo que ocurría en su interior, así que se decidió a preguntarle en un susurro:

— ¿Estás bien?

—Eso no importa… Es solo que los entrenamientos de soccer han sido duros…— el chico hizo un movimiento con el brazo, intentando restarle importancia...

—Lamento todo lo que pasó hoy, de verdad…— trató de disculparse ella, con la mirada fija en sus ojos

—No lo hagas… Yo fui el que actuó como un imbécil... — el chico se detuvo por unos segundos— Nunca debí haber oído a Mitchelson…

—Yo he estado mal contigo todo este tiempo…— la morena hizo una pausa— Tienes razón, nunca te dejé decidir nada…

El chico se acercó lentamente a ella, apretó con más fuerza su mano y la besó con dulzura en los labios.

— ¿Sobre qué querías hablarme antes…?— le preguntó utilizando ese tono dulce que siempre lograba sorprenderla

Kaoru suspiró sonoramente, ¿Debía decirlo de una vez? Decidió lo mejor sería hacerlo, por lo menos se quitaría un peso de encima…

—Tuve un sueño horrible anoche…— susurró en voz tan baja que él casi no la oyó

— ¿Quieres contarme? Mi abuela siempre dice que si cuentas un sueño no se hará realidad…

La chica volvió a suspirar una vez más: Ya había empezado a hablar y no había vuelta atrás…

—Soñé que estaba en un parque y él se acercaba…— la chica hizo una pausa al recordar el rostro del pequeño— Me preguntó por qué no lo quería y luego… Desperté…

—Soñaste que se iba… Es algo normal, supongo…— dijo él intentando tranquilizarla

—No puedo explicarte como me sentí Butch… Fue como si…

—Fue como si te quitaran una parte de ti, ¿Verdad? — la interrumpió él, la chica abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa y asintió con la cabeza

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Llevo soñando meses con él, Kaoru…— contestó Butch

—No quiero que eso pase… No quiero que nuestro hijo se vaya…

Esta vez fue el turno del chico para sorprenderse…

— ¿Qué has dicho? — preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos

—Que no quiero que se vaya…

—No, Kaoru… Lo llamaste "nuestro hijo"

La morena se sonrojó ante su desliz, por primera vez lo había llamado así en voz alta.

—Era sobre eso que quería hablar…— la chica hizo una pausa— Ayer en la oficina de adopción me dijeron una frase: "_Si sientes que no podrás verlo, significa que el vínculo ya está formado y que es mejor intentar criarlo tú"… _Además, el poder hablar con otras chicas me hizo comprender que o quiero separarme de él…

El chico no contestó nada, solo la miraba fijamente a los ojos, Kaoru intentaba descifrar sus pensamientos, pero una vez más, el no expresaba nada con sus gestos.

—Butch, ¿Qué quieres tú realmente? — se decidió a preguntarle de una maldita vez…

**…**

**~o~**

**…**

El chico se tomó unos momentos para intentar procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento: Kaoru le estaba dando a entender que quería criar a su hijo y quería saber su opinión al respecto.

Desde el momento que él lo había visto por primera vez, la decisión estaba tomada. Si fuera por él, la abrazaría con toda su fuerza; pero se recordó que debía tener calma, después de todo, su novia podía cambiar de opinión en cualquier momento.

—Yo quise intentarlo desde el inicio… Pero tú dijiste tantas veces que no podríamos que creo que acabé por pensarlo yo también…

—Aún sigo creyendo que será difícil… Pero ahora puedo ver las cosas desde otro punto de vista…

—Nunca me gustó la idea de la adopción, ¿Sabes? — preguntó él seriamente— Pero me dije que debía respetar tu decisión…

— ¿Realmente crees que podremos hacerlo? — cuestionó ella con un brillo de alegría en los ojos

—No lo sé…— respondió él— Pero estoy dispuesto a intentarlo…

El chico la miró a los ojos una vez más, la abrazó con fuerza y la besó con dulzura en la frente.

— ¿Sabes? Desde que me enteré que venía no puedo imaginar mi futuro sin ustedes…— Kaoru volvió a sonreír y esta vez fue ella quien se acercó a besarlo

**…**

**~o~**

**…**

Se formó otro silencio entre los jóvenes, pero esa vez ambos lo disfrutaban. Era agradable compartir un momento de paz, sin peleas por celos idiotas.

—Butch… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? — susurró ella

—Siempre que quieras…

— ¿En verdad los entrenamientos han sido tan duros? — él no pudo evitar reír ante la pregunta

—Sinceramente, han estado igual que siempre…— respondió— Pero ya no habrá más de eso… Renuncié al equipo— Kaoru lo miró con sorpresa

— ¿Y por qué lo has hecho?

—Necesitamos más dinero ahora que vamos a tenerlo— contestó esquivamente— Además quiero disfrutar el poco tiempo que nos queda a sola antes que explotes…— agregó tocando su vientre

—Yo…— comenzó a decir ella, pero fue interrumpida

—Kaoru… Yo quiero estar con ustedes, pero…— el chico se detuvo por un segundo— Creo que no podemos seguir así, debemos empezar a confiar en nosotros, por el bien del bebé…

La chica cerró los ojos y asintió con la cabeza, mientras que él acariciaba lentamente su vientre…

Sentía como las cosas iban mejorando en su vida lentamente, y deseaba que todo siguiera así…

* * *

Y aquí termina este capítulo, necesito una dosis de insulina por lo cursi que quedó, pero todos sabemos que en el fondo los verdes son dos caramelitos (?)

En el próximo capítulo se viene una visita que pondrá la vida de nuestra pequeña Kaoru de cabeza (una vez más xD), pero no voy a decir nada...

Espero que les haya gustado, o que no se hayan aburrido mucho al menos xD

**¿Reviews? :)**

**Farenz FF** en **Facebook**

En Fanfiction simplemente,

**F**arenz.

…

(1) Analy III- Decepción - Oliver

(Me di cuenta que en el capítulo anterior no incluí esto, así que:

(Canción Capítulo Anterior: Analy II- Caída – Oliver)


	18. Antes de Partir

Hola, ¿Cómo están?... Espero que estén todos más que bien n.n.

Otro capítulo dividido, en este viene la visita que vengo prometiendo hace varios capítulos, la del personaje al que odiarán más que a Kiyoko. Hablando de ella, creo que muchas se sorprenderán ante la sugerencia que le hace a nuestro queridísimo Butch…

Se vienen los últimos capítulos del embarazo, ¿Quién diría que llegaría hasta acá? Esto fue gracias a ustedes y a sus Reviews, los cuales me impulsan a seguir escribiendo y a ignorar mi cansancio xD, **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios tan lindos**, no puedo explicarles cómo me emociona el hecho de entrar a la cuenta y notar que hay uno más…

Bueno, ahora vamos a lo importante, el capítulo 18 de esta historia…

Nos leemos al final,

* * *

**Capítulo 18. Antes de partir**

_"Cerraste tu mano apretando la mía, partiste años luz de acá… Prometí esperarte toda una vida  
y ¡Partiste años luz de acá!... Busco entenderte, Tu alma cansada hoy quiere rendirse, Te pido ¡No me dejes! No podes escucharme, hasta acá llegaste… Los recuerdos en la noche hablan de vos" (1)_

**Semana 28**

_En esta época, estarás visitando a tu doctor cada dos semanas para que te pueda vigilar con más atención. Más adelante, en la semana 36, probablemente te vea cada semana. (2)_

**_…_**

Kaoru se despertó muy sobresaltada ese mediodía de sábado al oír el condenado despertador. Pensó por unos momentos en apagar el maldito aparato y seguir durmiendo, pero luego recordó que debía hacer dos cosas que estaba aplazando hacia tiempo…

Se levantó de la cama, se duchó y se puso las primeras prendas de ropa que encontró en su desorganizada habitación, al pasar junto a un mueble, notó el colgante que su abuela le había dado por su cumpleaños; decidió utilizarlo por ese día.

Al salir de su casa, se cruzó con su madre, quien la interrogó con la mirada.

— ¿A dónde vas?

—Al centro de adopción, mamá…— la chica hizo una pausa— No puedo esperar más para decirle a la señora Kanashita que no puedo entregarlo…

— ¿Quieres que vaya contigo? — Kaoru negó con la cabeza

—Estaré bien… — comentó la chica, antes de tomar una chaqueta y abandonar el lugar

Fuera había una fuerte tormenta, y no deseaba enfermarse.

Una vez que llegó al edificio, suspiró sonoramente, intentado darse fuerzas para lo que debía hacer…

—Es ahora o nunca, hijo…— susurró mientras acariciaba su vientre, recibiendo como respuesta una fuerte patada, eso le dio la fuerza que necesitaba para ingresar al departamento

Al ingresar al lugar, Kaoru se sorprendió al notar que Helen Kanashita estaba ocupando el lugar que generalmente ocupaba su joven secretaria.

—Buenos días, Kaoru… ¿Cómo estás?— la saludó la mujer en su acostumbrado tono maternal

—Buenos días para usted también…— respondió educadamente— He estado bien, gracias…

—Pasemos a mi oficina, tengo la sensación de que deseas hablar…

Ambas mujeres ingresaron al cuarto; Helen se sentó detrás de su escritorio y Kaoru ocupó la silla que generalmente utilizaba.

—Y bien… ¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó la mujer, haciendo que la morena se pusiera más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba

—Señora…— comenzó a decir, mientras temblaba lentamente— Realmente no puedo…— una lágrima comenzó a descender por su rostro—No puedo entregar a mi hijo…

Helen la miró una vez más, le dedicó una dulce sonrisa y le ofreció un pañuelo; Kaoru lo aceptó y secó la lágrima suavemente.

—No está enojada, ¿Verdad?

—Ni un poco, Kaoru…— la mujer negó con la cabeza— Son muy pocas las que pueden entregarlos, sé que es una decisión muy difícil

—Gracias… De verdad…

Helen sonrió una vez más antes de preguntar:

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer? — la chica la miró sin entender la pregunta— Me refiero a que mantener a un niño realmente cuesta mucho dinero... — explicó pacientemente

Kaoru cayó en la realidad, no había dedicado un segundo de su tiempo en pensar en ello…

— ¿Quién le daría empleo a una chica de dieciséis años que está embarazada? — la mujer volvió a sonreír

—Creo que has notado que mi secretaria renunció y necesito una nueva…— sugirió Helen— ¿Te gustaría trabajar aquí?

Esa vez fue el turno de la morena de sonreír con ganas…

—Sería un placer para mí, realmente…

—Todos los días luego de las clases, ¿Te parece bien? — preguntó la mujer, Kaoru asintió con la cabeza— Y está claro que tendrás los días libres cuando este pequeño nazca…— hizo una pausa— ¿Han pensado en un nombre para él?

—Aún queda tiempo para eso…— exclamó la morena, a sabiendas que aún no habían tocado el tema con Butch— Disculpe, señora… Pero tengo otra cosa que hacer, el lunes después de clases vendré aquí…

**…**

**~o~**

**…**

Butch estaba completamente nervioso ese día; Kaoru le daría la noticia a la señora de la oficina de adopción, mientras que él rogaba interiormente que no la hiciera cambiar de opinión una vez más, desde su trabajo. Él ya no podía imaginar su futuro sin su hijo, y menos aun sin ella.

Un trueno se oyó en el restaurante, quitándolo de sus pensamientos, se acercó a la ventana más cercana y comenzó a observar los gotas de agua caer. Con una sonrisa tomó una decisión: Cuando volviera a su casa hablaría con su abuela y le comentaría la nueva situación…

**…**

**~o~**

**…**

Cuando salió del lugar, Kaoru notó que llovía aun más fuerte que cuando había ingresado; lo más lógico sería que tomara un taxi, pero necesitaba pensar y la lluvia siempre la ayudaba a hacerlo. Además, deseaba seguir retrasando ese momento lo más que pudiera.

A las pocas cuadras del lugar, vio un puesto de flores, se acercó a él y compró cuatro rosas rojas, siempre habían sido las favoritas de él.

Tras otros diez minutos de caminata, llegó a su destino: El cementerio, era la primera vez que visitaría a su padre desde que se había ido.

—Papá…— susurró Kaoru en voz baja, al divisar el lugar donde su padre descansaba eternamente

Se sentó con lentitud en el suelo, junto a la tumba, mientras seguía siendo mojada por la lluvia y sus lágrimas.

—Siento no haber venido antes… Pero no podía hacerlo…— siguió hablando lentamente— Aún no puedo evitar pensar que esto es una pesadilla y que vendrás a despertarme en cualquier momento…

La chica acercó la mano y tocó con la yema de los dedos la tumba en la que se podía leer el nombre de su padre…

—Pero después me dijo que ni las peores pesadillas serían tan dolorosas— se secó las lágrimas lentamente antes de continuar con su monólogo— Y es así como me resigno a continuar viviendo y extrañándote más cada día que pasa, mientras me doy fuerzas para seguir sin ti…

La morena colocó las cuatro rosas rojas (una por cada año que había pasado sin él) en el suelo, junto a la tumba de Tokio…

—Espero que sigan siendo tus favoritas, papá…— hizo una pausa al sentir otra patada del bebé— Supongo que ya lo sabes, pero quería decírtelo… Vas a ser abuelo, Butch y yo estamos esperando un bebé… Espero que no estés muy decepcionado de nosotros…

Una brisa helada se hizo presente, haciendo que el mojado cuerpo de Kaoru se estremeciera de frío.

—Recuerdo que siempre decías que amarías poder jugar con tus nietos, pero estoy segura de que mamá jugará con él por ti…

Sonrió entre lágrimas al recordar a su madre…

—Hablando de mamá, no te preocupes por ella… Koiji está cuidándola bien, y yo prometo patearle el culo por ti si llega a lastimarla…

**…**

**~o~**

**…**

Mitsuko tenía el presentimiento de que algo malo ocurriría ese día, y odiaba no entender el motivo de ello.

Se encontraba prácticamente sola en su casa: Koiji estaba en el trabajo, Dai y Shou entrenando soccer, y Kaoru había ido a la oficina de adopción. Solo Brick se encontraba en el lugar, pero estaba encerrado en su cuarto mirando una película.

La mujer estaba limpiando la cocina, con la esperanza de que ese sentimiento se esfumara, cuando el pelirrojo ingresó al lugar.

—Mamá, ¿Hay algo de comer?

—Sí, cariño— exclamó dulcemente, fingiendo una sonrisa— Hay unas galletas recién horneadas sobre la mesa

Algo en la cara de su hijo le indicó que sabía que algo no andaba bien…

— ¿Ocurre algo, mamá? — Mitsuko negó con la cabeza

—Es solo un mal presentimiento, ya pasará, no te preocupes…

El chico no pudo contestar nada, ya que el timbre del hogar sonó, interrumpiéndolo.

— ¿Podrías abrir? — le preguntó a su hijo, mientras que su presentimiento se hacía aun peor

—Sí, ya voy…

El pelirrojo tomó una galleta y se dirigió a abrir la puerta. Una voz que Mitsuko conocía muy bien habló desde afuera…

—Por lo que veo, mi hija no tiene cordura suficiente para echarte de su casa, maldito mocoso huérfano…

Mitsuko soltó los platos que estaba lavando e inmediatamente se dirigió a la sala; Brick miraba a su madre con tanta furia que sus ojos casi soltaban chispas…

—Tan agradable como siempre, señora…— ironizó el chico, antes de irse del lugar y encerrarse en su cuarto, dejando a las dos mujeres solas

—Mamá…— susurró Mitsuko, con la sorpresa dibujada en el rostro— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a visitar a mi querida familia— respondió secamente la anciana— Y luego de un muy largo viaje, me topé con este niño malcriado— hizo una pausa— ¿Dónde están mis nietos?

—Dai y Shou fueron a jugar soccer y Kaoru…

_(¿Qué se supone que le diga?)_

—Y Kaoru… Salió un rato con sus amigas

—Espero que vuelva pronto… Tengo muchas ganas de verla…

Mikami se sentó en el sofá, mientras que Mitsuko intentaba actuar como si nada pasara; pero tarde o temprano la anciana notaría que algo le había ocurrido a Kaoru… Después de todo el embarazo estaba tan avanzado que ya no podía ser disimulado…

—Mierda…— susurró Mitsuko en voz baja, para que su madre no la oyera…

**…**

**~o~**

**…**

Butch llegó a su casa casi al anochecer, completamente empapado y totalmente nervioso. Se dirigió a la sala y vio a su abuela y a Miyako tomando un té.

—Estás empapado, ve a cambiarte antes de que te enfermes…— exigió su abuela en su acostumbrado tono dulce de voz

—Quería hablar algo contigo…

—Hay tiempo para hablar luego, primero date una ducha, te esperaré con una taza de té…

Antes de obedecer a la anciana, Butch miró a Miyako por un segundo: La chica le estaba dedicando una sonrisa, como si intentara darle fuerzas. El moreno se la devolvió y se fue del lugar…

Al salir de la ducha, ya no tenía más labios, uñas ni dedos que morderse por el nerviosismo. No quería volver a decepcionar a su abuela, y sentía que si le decía el cambio de planes lo haría.

Butch no tenía escapatoria, debía hacerse responsable de sus actos y decirle a su abuela que, finalmente, la adopción había sido descartada.

Cuando llegó a la sala, sintió la mirada de la anciana sobre él y tembló de pánico; pero este se calmó al notar que la mujer le sonreía amablemente y lo invitaba a beber el té que había prometido.

— ¿Sobre qué querías hablar?

El chico bebió un sorbo del té, tratando de aplazar el momento, pero recordó a Kaoru y obtuvo la fuerza que necesitaba para comenzar a hablar…

—Verás abuela…— comenzó a decir— Kaoru y yo hemos hablado y…— el chico se detuvo por un segundo— Y hemos decidido que vamos a tenerlo

— ¿A qué te refieres? — la sonrisa se desdibujó de su rostro por un segundo

—Vamos a intentar criar al bebé juntos…

La anciana no dijo nada durante unos segundos, lo que aumentó su nerviosismo. Ni siquiera había hecho un gesto; Butch estaba por hablarle nuevamente, pero la anciana se decidió a hacerlo primera:

—Si son lo bastante maduros para intentar hacerlo y prometen esforzarse, cuentan con mi total apoyo…— agregó con una sonrisa

El chico suspiró sonoramente de alivio, y le devolvió la sonrisa a la anciana…

—Gracias, abuela…— susurró

—Solo hay una cosa que me inquieta…

— ¿Cuál es? — interrogó el moreno, a sabiendas de que su abuela iba a darle malas noticias

—Tarde o temprano, sabía que esto iba a ocurrir…— comenzó a explicar la anciana— Por lo que decidí hablar con un abogado… ¿Sabes que tú no tendrás ningún derecho con ese niño?

— ¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó él una vez más, realmente sin entender

—El hombre me explicó que si la unión entre tú y ella no figura por escrito, ella puede llevarse al niño lejos de ti en cualquier momento que desee…

Butch abrió los ojos completamente, al fin entendía a donde quería llegar la anciana…

—No es que no confíe en ella, pequeño…— agregó Kiyoko— Es solo que… La gente cambia

— ¿Qué sugieres entonces…?— inquirió el moreno, aunque ya sabía la respuesta de antemano

—Tú la amas, ¿Cierto? — el chico asintió con la cabeza— Y estoy segura de que ella a ti también…— Butch repitió el gesto— Entonces no encuentro el problema en firmar un acta de matrimonio…

**…**

**~o~**

**…**

Cuando el sol estaba ocultándose, Kaoru se levantó con esfuerzo del suelo y le dedicó una última mirada a la tumba de su padre…

—Adiós, papá… Prometo volver con él cuando nazca, y juro que le hablaré siempre de ti…

La chica comenzó a caminar una vez más en dirección a su casa; la lluvia hacía que su holgada chaqueta se pegara a su cuerpo, haciendo más que obvio su embarazo, y llamando la atención de cada persona que pasaba junto a ella.

Al llegar a la puerta de su hogar, la chica sonrió con fuerza, al menos ya no la mirarían con curiosidad, dado que todos los que estaban allí sabían de su embarazo.

— ¡Mamá, estoy en casa! — exclamó en voz alta al cruzar la puerta

La chica palideció al ver a una mujer anciana sentada en el sofá…

—Pequeña, ¿Cómo has estado? — preguntó sonriente su abuela, mientras observaba su rostro con atención

Kaoru se sentía cada vez más pequeña al notar como la mirada de su abuela iba descendiendo, hasta detenerse por completo en su vientre…

— ¡Mitsuko! — gritó la anciana— ¿Qué ocurre aquí?

—Mierda…— susurró la morena en voz muy baja...

* * *

¡Fin del capítulo! En el próximo se verá el desenlace de la disputa familiar en la casa de Kaoru… Y también algo más de nuestro querido Butch y la "sugerencia" de su abuela… No voy a adelantarles más que eso, quiero conservar mi maldad hasta el final del fic…

Espero que les haya gustado, o que no se hayan aburrido mucho…

**¿Reviews? (Dicen que si dejás uno, aparece Butch y te regala chocolate (?))**

En **Facebook Farenz FF**

En Fanfiction,

**F**arenz.

(1): Siete segundos antes de partir – Melian

(2): Copiado y pegado de una página sobre embarazo semana a semana


	19. Cuando sea grande

Hola, acá vengo con la culminación del capítulo anterior… Espero que les agrade, aunque haya quedado bastante más corto de lo planeado u.u

Quería agradecerle a TODOS por sus reviews, me gustaría darles muchos abrazos a cada uno, para devolverles una parte de la alegría que me dan ustedes (: son los mejores, ¡De verdad!

Nos leemos al final,

* * *

**Capítulo 19. Cuando sea grande**

_Y aunque esta verdad pueda doler, tengo que decirlo, sin complacer… Pero si ofendo, pido perdón, cuando sea grande, no quiero ser como vos… No quiero cometer tus mismos errores, ni creer que todos son estafadores; no quiero manejar tus mismos valores, ni que cada día sea igual a los anteriores…_(1)

**…**

— ¿¡Quién fue el degenerado que te violó!? — preguntó su abuela, con la furia dibujada en los ojos

—Nadie lo hizo, fue un acto consentido…— respondió Kaoru insolentemente

—Era algo de esperarse…— soltó la anciana con enojo— Sabía que serías una cualquiera dado lo que le ocurrió a Mitsuko— miró a la nombrada, quien se encontraba totalmente pálida—Pero veo que no te han educado tan bien como yo lo hice con ella— se detuvo por un segundo— Después de todo yo sí pude obligar a mi hija a que se deshiciera de esa deshonra— Mitsuko enrojeció de rabia ante las palabras exclamadas por su madre

— ¡No iba a hacerle a mi hija lo mismo que tú me hiciste a mí! — exclamó totalmente furiosa— ¡No podía permitir que viva con el mismo rencor que yo te tengo a ti!

—Sabes que fue lo mejor, si estuviera en tu lugar estaría escondida y no dejaría que nadie me viera…— soltó la anciana en tono resignado— Creo que me iré, venir a visitar a mi familia y encontrarme con esto es más de lo que mi pobre corazón puede soportar…

—Vete de una vez, madre…— exigió cortantemente la mujer— Y por favor, no vuelvas si no es para disculparte…

Mikami comenzó a caminar, como disponiéndose a abandonar el hogar, pero a último momento cambió de decisión y se dirigió a su nieta.

— ¡No eres digna de llevar el collar de mi abuela! — bramó Mikami, y con una fuerza que todos ignoraban que poseía, arrancó la pieza del cuello de Kaoru— Es solo para mujeres puras, que la harían sentir orgullosa…

Cuando la anciana abandonó el lugar finalmente, la chica se acercó a su madre con la intención de abrazarla, pero ella se alejó y negó con la cabeza…

—Necesito estar sola ahora— dijo en voz baja— Por favor, encárgate de la casa mientras tanto…— agregó en tono frío antes de encerrarse en su habitación

Kaoru juraría que vio caer unas lágrimas por el rostro de su madre, e insultó por primera vez en su vida a su condenada abuela…

**…**

**~o~**

**_…_**

_Se encontraba junto a su novia en el mismo parque en el que veía a su hijo, pero esta vez estaba anocheciendo… La chica lo abrazaba, mientras él temblaba de puro nerviosismo, de pronto tomó la pequeña caja de su bolsillo y la abrió antes ella…_

_— ¿Te casarías conmigo? — susurró totalmente nervioso en voz baja_

_Kaoru abrió los ojos de la sorpresa y palideció… Pero su rostro no denotaba expresión alguna… Pasados unos cuantos segundos, comenzó a reír histéricamente…_

_— ¿Y por qué me casaría con un perdedor como tú, habiendo tantos hombres mejores…?— preguntó cruelmente antes de seguir riendo— ¿Te has visto alguna vez? ¡Eres un simple niño con aspiraciones demasiado grandes! — el chico se sentía cada vez más pequeño— ¡El único motivo por el cual me acosté contigo fue porque estaba ebria! ¡Eres completamente patético!_

_— ¿Y nuestro bebé? — preguntó con la voz temblorosa_

_— ¿Y nuestro bebé? — repitió la chica con la voz aguda, para burlarse de él— ¿En serio me creíste cuando te dije que era tu hijo?_

_Butch comenzó a temblar de rabia, ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan idiota como para creerle?; en ese momento, apareció Konoshi y abrazó a Kaoru por detrás_

_— ¿Por qué se fijaría en ti estando yo cerca, idiota? — preguntó el chico, riendo cruelmente también_

_Cuando comenzaron a besarse, Butch corrió al edificio más cercano y se encerró en una habitación blanca y circular, el eco de las risas lo seguía con cada paso que daba…_

_Cerró los ojos fuertemente, para intentar que estas se detuvieran, pero no lo hacían…_

_— ¡Cállense, malditos! — gritó en voz muy alta_

_Increíblemente, las risas cesaron, por lo que el chico abrió los ojos nuevamente. Vio a Kaoru dándole la espalda… Decidió acercarse, pero cuando le faltaban unos pasos para estar junto a ella, Mitchelson la alcanzó._

_La chica se volteó, y Butch notó que tenía a un pequeño niño castaño en brazos…_

_— ¿Realmente fuiste tan iluso como para no creer los rumores?_

_—Soy mucho más hombre que tú, Him… Cualquiera lo sabe— agregó Mitchelson entre risas crueles…_

Butch abrió los ojos, completamente sobresaltado, se sentó sobre su cama y comenzó a buscar los jeans que había utilizado el día anterior, al encontrarlos, palpó el bolsillo trasero y sintió pánico al notar que ahí se encontraba la maldita caja que cambiaría su vida para siempre…

El chico la tomó entre sus manos y la abrió una vez más: no era más que una simple argolla de color plateado, pero le había costado más de la mitad de sus ahorros, y ni siquiera era una mínima parte de lo que Kaoru merecía. Una sonrisa amarga se dibujó en su rostro: le hubiera gustado poder comprarle algo más costoso, pero sabía que debía ahorrar lo más que pudiera para cuando llegara el bebé.

Un suave golpe en la puerta hizo que levantara la vista, y murmuró un leve "pase"…

—Butch— lo nombró Miyako— Boomer me pidió que atendieras sus llamadas…— la rubia se interrumpió al notar el anillo que el moreno sostenía entre sus manos— ¿Qué es eso? — preguntó, sentándose en la cama junto a él

— ¿A ti que te parece que es…?— preguntó de mal humor

—No me digas que vas a pedírselo…— la chica se llevó las manos a la boca por la sorpresa

—La abuela me dijo que debía hacerlo para contar con su apoyo…— el chico apoyó la cabeza entre sus manos—Pero no creo estar listo para algo así…

—Butch…— lo llamó la chica en voz baja— Ustedes se aman con locura y eso se puede ver a simple vista…— Miyako se detuvo por unos segundos— Pero debes entender que ambos están obligados a crecer más rápido que el resto de nosotros…

—Eso ya lo sé… Pero aun así tengo miedo…

—Es normal tenerlo… Pero ahora debes pensar en el bien de tu hijo, ya no puedes pensar solo en lo que es mejor para ti…

El chico meditó por unos segundos antes de preguntar nuevamente:

— ¿Y si ella no quiere hacerlo?

—Eso no lo sabrás hasta que se lo preguntes…

Las palabras mencionadas por Miyako hicieron aparecer otro miedo en la mente del adolescente:

— ¿Y cómo se lo pido?

La rubia meditó por unos momentos en la respuesta:

—No puedes ser cursi… Ella te mataría

—Eso ya lo sé…— respondió— Pero tampoco puedo decirle: "Oye, Kaoru, mi abuela me dijo que debo casarme contigo para que no alejes a nuestro hijo de mi lado"… — exclamó en tono molesto

—Buen punto… Tú la conoces más que yo… — la chica pensó por unos momentos más— Después de todo, ella es casi idéntica a ti… Piensa como si fueras ella y quizás halles la respuesta…— agregó enigmáticamente

En ese momento, Butch volvió a insultar interiormente a Kaoru por ser tan complicada…

**…**

**~o~**

**_…_**

— ¿Mamá aún se siente mal? — le preguntó su hermano menor al notar que su madre todavía se encontraba en su habitación

—Sí, Shou, por favor no la molestes…— respondió la morena de mal humor— En un rato iré a ver cómo está…

— ¿Qué te pasó en el cuello? — interrogó Dai al notar que tenía una marca de color rojo intenso donde antes estaba el collar

—El collar que me regaló la abuela se me enganchó en una playera…

—No habrá sido Butch, ¿Verdad? — preguntó una vez más, para molestarla… La chica no pudo evitar rodar los ojos

— ¿Crees que sería tan idiota como para hacerme una marca que ocupara todo mi cuello sabiendo que lo matarías a golpes?

Su hermano mayor comenzó a reír…

—Iré a ver como se encuentra mamá…— susurró Kaoru en voz baja, antes de abandonar la cocina

Se dirigió a la habitación de su madre y golpeó la puerta suavemente, sin esperar respuesta ingresó de todos modos…

Encontró a su madre recostada en la cama, aún presa del llanto histérico, y se acercó a abrazarla…

—Siento haberte criado mal, hija…— susurró entre lágrimas, Kaoru se sintió enrojecer por la ira

—Has sido siempre la mejor… Al contrario… Soy yo la que debe pedirte disculpas a ti…

Su madre la miró totalmente confundida…

— ¡Yo fui la idiota que se embarazó, mamá! Quizá debería haberlo abortado cuando aún había tiempo…

—Jamás vuelvas a decir algo así…— susurró Mitsuko

— ¿Por qué? Si de todos modos sé que seré una madre de mierda…— unas pocas lágrimas comenzaron a descender por el rostro de la chica

Su madre la miró a los ojos y limpió con suavidad las lágrimas...

—Ya eres una mejor madre que yo…

—No, nunca lo seré, mamá…

—Kaoru…— la llamó su madre— Yo soy una maldita mierda que asesinó a su hijo…

—Eras joven y tenías miedo, mamá…

—Aun así, debí hacerme responsable por mis actos…

Kaoru la abrazó con fuerza una vez más, el hecho de estar consolando a su madre se le hacía completamente extraño, pero realmente se lo debía, después de todo, Mitsuko siempre había estado allí cuando la necesitaba…

—Mamá, sé que es difícil ser fuerte, pero tus hijos realmente te necesitamos ahora…

—Tienes razón, hija… Lo siento…

—No tienes nada que sentir, mamá… ¡Ya verás como la maldita vieja entra en razón! — exclamó, llevándose inconscientemente la mano al cuello, soltó un suave alarido al sentir el dolor

—Y si no lo hace, mejor para nosotros…— susurró su madre mientras se levantaba de la cama— Nadie lastima a un hijo mío, y yo no quiero ser como ella…

Kaoru sonrió con fuerza al sentir el cálido abrazo que su madre le brindaba, al fin Mitsuko había logrado entender que todos serían más felices sin la presión que la maldita anciana le daba a la familia.

—Serás una gran esposa algún día, hija…— soltó su madre de repente…

La sonrisa de la morena se desdibujó en ese momento… Nunca había pensado en algo así, aunque fuera lo más lógico: Ella aún no estaba lista para algo así…

* * *

Sí, ya sé que quedó muy corto, pero las palabras se negaban a salir u.u, ¡Lo siento de verdad!... En fin, ahora nos encontramos ante un sexy y confundido Butch y una miedosa Kaoru... ¿Qué pasará ahora?

En el próximo capítulo lo sabrán (quizá dé algún adelanto por facebook, recuerden** Farenz FF**)

Si llegaste hasta acá y no moriste de aburrimiento ¿Podrías agradecermelo con un Review?, me estarías alegrando el día, de verdad u.u

Hasta el próximo capítulo,

**F**arenz.

(1): Cuando sea grande- El Cuarteto de Nos


	20. Errores

Hola, ¿Cómo les va? Espero que todos estén mucho más que bien n.n; en fin, no puedo creer que este fanfiction haya llegado casi a los cien reviews (el que me deje el review número 100 tendrá la posibilidad de hacerme una pregunta sobre cualquier cosa de la historia, y con mucho gusto le responderé)…

Además, tampoco puedo creer que ya falte tan poco para tener entre nosotros al niño-aún-sin-nombre (en mi mente lo tiene hace mucho tiempo, pero ustedes no lo sabrán hasta dentro de un par de capítulos más, espero que les guste tanto como a mi n.n…)

¡**Gracias infinitas por sus comentarios**! Los abrazaría uno por uno, en verdad n.n, ¡Me hacen inmensamente feliz! (Espero que les hayan llegado sus chocolates)

Bueno, vayamos a lo que les interesa…

¡Nos leemos al final!

* * *

**Capítulo 20. Errores**

_"Prefiero morir de pie a tener que vivir de rodillas, equivocarme, defendiendo todo lo que siento…Fuiste vos quien nunca me dejó caer, si fallo jamás soltaste mi mano… Sos la que me brinda la fuerza que me impulsa a seguir…" (1)_

Semana 30.

_Notarás que la cadera y la pelvis se están aflojando y expandiendo para darle lugar al bebé que sigue creciendo. Sentirás incomodidad cuando el bebé te de pataditas en las costillas y en el diafragma. No te preocupes, pronto el bebé se moverá hacia abajo y te sentirás menos pesada…_

_A partir de las semanas 27 a 30, los cambios hormonales pueden variar semana a semana. Es normal que tus pies se hinchen. (2)_

**…**

Butch se sentía más y más imbécil con cada día que pasaba. Ya no podía acercarse a su novia sin que la cruel risa de su sueño apareciera en su mente… Era por ese simple y condenado motivo que el chico se había decidido a evitar a Kaoru el mayor tiempo posible; pero sentía que ya no podía seguir así…

Esa tarde se decidió a llamar a sus hermanos y comentarles su decisión, al menos para saber si contaría con su apoyo…

— ¿¡Qué vas a hacer qué?! — gritó Boomer, ganándose un golpe en la nuca, cortesía de sus dos hermanos mayores— Ok, lo siento…— se disculpó mientras se frotaba el golpe con la palma de la mano para atenuar el dolor— ¿Pero no crees que es un paso demasiado grande?

—Sí, era por eso que necesitaba hablar con ustedes y que me den su opinión sobre esto…— susurró mientras llevaba la cabeza hacia sus manos— ¿Tú qué opinas, Brick?

El mencionado meditó por unos instantes antes de darle una respuesta:

—Creo que antes que decirle algo a Kaoru deberías hablar con mi madre y que ella te diga lo que piensa… Después de todo, necesitarás su consentimiento…

— ¿Crees qué podrías hablar con ella y preguntarle? — sugirió el moreno, después de todo, le daba pánico hablar con la mujer sobre el tema del matrimonio, aunque lo quisiera como a otro hijo más…

— ¡Ni en sueños! — agregó el pelirrojo molesto— Es algo que te corresponde hacer a ti…

— ¿Al menos podrías decirle que deseo hablar con ella? — preguntó Butch en voz baja…

—Claro que sí, hermanito…— dijo Brick con una sonrisa, él haría lo que fuera por sus hermanos— Pero antes respóndeme algo… ¿Estás completamente seguro?

El hermano mediano asintió fuertemente con la cabeza…

—Le he dado millones de vueltas al asunto, créeme…— comentó con resignación— Es lo mejor para todos… Sería injusto para tu familia despertarse con el llanto del bebé...

—Entonces debes apresurarte, hermano…— exclamó el menor— ¡El niño puede nacer en cualquier momento!

Butch palideció de terror ante la idea…

—Boomer, no vuelvas a decir eso, por favor…— suplicó, ocasionando que los otros comenzaran a reír...

**…**

**~o~**

**…**

Kaoru se despertó esa mañana con un leve susurro cortesía de su madre, al levantarse un sonoro bostezo salió de su garganta: Había pasado una noche completamente de mierda, su hijo parecía notar cuando tenía deseos de dormir y decidía dar fuertes patadas en esos preciados momentos. Además, no podía evitar sentir a su novio bastante alejado de ella, y el miedo de pasar sola por todo eso crecía casi tan rápido como su estómago…

—Recuerda que debemos ir a comprar la cuna hoy, hija…— comentó su madre— El bebé puede llegar en cualquier momento...

La morena rodó los ojos y comenzó a vestirse lentamente, su vista se posó en el suelo y notó que este estaba lleno de prendas de ropa desparramadas, comenzó a levantarlas de mala gana…

Le resultaría muy extraño compartir su habitación con alguien más, aunque fuera con su hijo y alguna que otra noche con su novio (si Dai así lo permitía); estaba muy acostumbrada a tener allí su rincón de soledad, donde podía ir siempre que necesitaba pensar y estar sola unos momentos…

El saber que ya no contaría con él la llenó de un sentimiento amargo de desdicha, y se sentía completamente inmadura por eso…

No podía dejar de pensar que Butch tenía la parte fácil en todo eso...

**…**

**~o~**

**…**

Ese lunes, después de clases, Butch abandonó el edificio escolar y se dirigió a la casa de su novia: Ese día quizá su vida cambiaría para siempre…

Al llegar al lugar, tocó el timbre; estaba tan aterrado que sentía ganas de irse corriendo, pero luego recordó el rostro del niño de sus sueños y decidió quedarse allí: No dejaría que sus malditos miedos arruinaran la vida de su hijo.

Su sufrimiento dio fin unos pocos minutos después, cuando Mitsuko abrió la puerta y le indicó con una gran sonrisa que ingresara al hogar…

—Kaoru está en el trabajo ahora…— exclamó Mitsuko

—Lo sé…— la mujer lo miró con extrañeza— En realidad esperaba poder hablar con usted… ¿Puedo sentarme? — la madre de su novia accedió y tomó asiento frente a él…

Los ojos verdes del chico comenzaron a observar los orbes de la mujer, el miedo que estos reflejaban no le agradó en lo más mínimo… Era como si pensara que él iba a negarse a ser parte de todo eso…

Ya estaba demasiado involucrado con el niño como para irse, y deseaba dejárselo en claro…

—Yo…— comenzó a decir Butch, completamente nervioso— Sé que es un gran paso y que soy muy joven… Pero…— se revolvió el cabello— Pero yo… Quiero casarme con su hija…

**…**

**~o~**

**…**

Mitsuko abrió los ojos con una sorpresa inmensa… De todas las cosas que había pensado que el chico diría, esa era la única que no había cruzado por su mente; se sintió completamente culpable por haber creído lo peor de él…

— ¿Qué opina? ¿Firmará el permiso? — preguntó Butch completamente nervioso

La mujer meditó por unos segundos su respuesta, antes de sonreír enormemente y responder:

—Si es lo que Kaoru quiere, ten por seguro que lo haré…

—Gracias…— respondió él, antes de levantarse del sofá y darle un fuerte abrazo— Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que nos ha dado, de verdad…

Mitsuko respondió al abrazo con más fuerza de lo habitual, sentía que se lo debía por haber pensado cosas tan horribles de él…

Mientras que en su mente, rogaba que su hija aceptara la propuesta, por el bien del futuro niño…

**…**

**~o~**

**…**

Kaoru salió de la oficina de adopción con una inmensa sonrisa en el rostro, ¿El motivo? Su novio la recogería por ahí para hablar, luego de casi ignorarla por semanas...

Cuando lo vio, caminó lo más rápido que pudo hacia él, mientras que él hacía lo mismo. Una vez que se encontraron, el chico la rodeó fuertemente con sus brazos y depositó un suave beso en sus labios…

—Realmente extrañaba eso…— susurró la chica, aún aferrada a él

—Lo lamento… Es que he tenido muchas cosas en la mente estas semanas…— se disculpó Butch

— ¿Quieres contarme…?

—Es sobre eso que deseo hablar…— contestó esquivamente él

La tomó con fuerza de la mano y comenzaron a caminar juntos hacia el parque más cercano; una vez allí se sentaron en un banco, bajo un frondoso árbol…

Kaoru lo miraba con intriga, mientras deseaba más que nunca saber en qué demonios pensaba su novio; se moría por preguntárselo, pero se dijo que era mejor que él lo soltara cuando estuviera listo…

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el chico hablara…

—Sabes que con nuestros dos sueldos no será suficiente para mantenerlo, ¿Verdad? — preguntó mientras evitaba su mirada— Un niño requiere realmente mucho dinero…

La morena asintió con la cabeza: sabía que así era, pero no había medido cuánto hasta que compró aquella cuna (gastando con eso más de la mitad de su sueldo mensual…)

— ¿Qué sugieres entonces…?— preguntó la chica

—Mi abuela dijo que nos ayudaría económicamente… Pero antes quiere que…— el chico suspiró sonoramente, mientras trataba de darse fuerzas— Pero antes quiere que me case contigo…

Kaoru palideció completamente y negó con la cabeza: ese era un paso demasiado grande. Entendía que sería lo mejor para el bebé, pero no sabía lo sería para ellos…

La chica se puso de pie, como para tratar de huir de esa situación, pero Butch la tomó una vez más de la mano para evitar que se fuera…

—Kaoru… Sé que es un paso demasiado grande para nosotros y que no estamos listos para lidiar con algo así…— sus ojos se posaron en los de la chica— Tampoco sé si es lo que quiero, pero sé que será lo mejor para todos…

— ¿Entonces qué vamos a hacer…?— preguntó ella con miedo, sentándose junto al chico una vez más

—No lo sé…— musitó con la mirada aún clavada en sus ojos

—Butch… Dime que has pensado en algo… Por favor…— le suplicó, mientras enlazaba sus dedos entre los de él

—Se me ha ocurrido algo… Pero necesito saber tu opinión sobre ello…— Kaoru asintió con la cabeza, como para incitarlo a seguir hablando— Podríamos aparentar algo…

— ¿Algo cómo qué?

—Podríamos vivir los tres juntos, como la familia que seremos en unas pocas semanas… Y decirle que el estrés de planificar una boda sería mucho para ti y nuestro bebé— sugirió, haciendo que los ojos de ella se iluminaran— Y en unos años, cuando estemos listos, podemos planificar una boda real…

El chico tomó la pequeña caja del bolsillo de sus jeans, y le mostró la sencilla argolla plateada…

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinas? — preguntó preso de los nervios— ¿Quieres comprometerte a ser mi esposa algún día…?

Kaoru bajó la mirada lentamente…

— ¿Esto es lo que deseas realmente?

—No sé si es lo que deseo…— respondió él— Pero estoy dispuesto a intentarlo… Además sería injusto para todos que no lo intentáramos solo por miedo…

— ¿A quiénes te refieres?

Butch se tomó unos instantes para pensar la respuesta, que a la chica se le antojaron eternos…

—En primer lugar: Sería injusto para nuestras familias despertarse por el bebé— comenzó a decir— Y también sería injusto para nosotros…

— ¿Por qué lo dices…?

—Sería injusto para ti despertarte por las noches y tener que hacer todo sola…— se detuvo por un instante— Y también lo sería para mí, porque quiero estar presente en su vida… No quiero perderme momentos que jamás van a repetirse…

Kaoru entendió finalmente la visión de su novio y se sorprendió al notar que había logrado alcanzar la madurez mucho antes que ella…

—Creo que será lo mejor para todos…— susurró en voz baja, mientras le tendía la mano derecha

El chico colocó el anillo en su dedo anular, la besó con ternura en los labios y llevó la mano al vientre de la chica. En ese momento, el hijo de ambos decidió dar una fuerte patada, que los dos sintieron.

Ese simple gesto marcó el inicio de una nueva vida para Kaoru y Butch, una vida durante la cual pasarían juntos cada momento, sin importar si era bueno o malo…

Ambos sabían que se les vendrían encima muchas cosas que no podían controlar, pero estaban dispuestos a enfrentarlas juntos, tal y como habían hecho prácticamente desde que los rayos Z negros habían sido removidos…

* * *

Acá llegó la "semi-pregunta" de Butch… Traté de no hacerlo cursi, ya que ninguno de ellos lo es, pero creo que falle bastante en eso xD

En fin, en el próximo capítulo se verá algo de la vida de nuestros protagonistas solos… Y ¡Ya falta poco para el niño! (en el próximo ya se verá algo) En serio, siento que voy a llorar cuando nazca…

**¿Reviews?** (Butch les dará chocolates y el pequeño nacerá saludable(?))

Recuerden, **Farenz FF** en Facebook

En FanFiction,

**F**arenz.

(1): Errores - Melian

(2): Copiado y pegado de una página sobre embarazo semana a semana


	21. Hablando con el universo

Hola, ¿Cómo están? Espero que anden todos más que bien n.n.

¡**Muchísimas gracias por sus Reviews**! Y también a aquellos lectores fantasmas, por dedicar unos minutos de su tiempo para leer esta historia…

En fin, no tengo muchas ganas de escribir hoy, quiero comentar más cosas cuando el capítulo termine (igual ooootra vez estará dividido en partes).

Espero que les guste (o que no se aburran mucho), en mi caso, estos tres episodios son unos de mis favoritos (y darán pie a la parte más importante del fanfiction)

¡Que lo disfruten!

Nos leemos al final…

* * *

**Capítulo 21. Hablando con el universo**

_Y puede ser que ya no quiera, ni despertar, ni enterarse que este sueño no es ficción. Sin saber que cruzó los límites de la razón… Puede ser que ya no quiera, ni despertar, ni reaccionar, este sueño que es de a dos. (1)_

Semana 37

_La espera ha sido larga, pero en pocos días tendrás a ese bebé en tus brazos._

_Toma en cuenta que solo un 5% de las mujeres embarazadas dan a luz en su fecha estimada. Muchas tienen sus bebés antes o después, por lo que es importante estar preparada de antemano, pero también tener paciencia si tu bebé se toma un par de semanas más para nacer._

_[…]_

_Tu cuerpo ha pasado por toda una metamorfosis desde que viste el resultado positivo en tu prueba de embarazo._

_A partir de la semana 37 de embarazo puedes tener síntomas de labor de parto, como pérdida del tapón mucoso, sangrado, ruptura de la bolsa del líquido amniótico (comúnmente conocido como "reventar la fuente") o contracciones. Si presentas alguno de estos síntomas, llama de inmediato a tu médico. (2)_

**…**

Kaoru se sentía como una morsa recostada sobre la cama que compartía con su novio, y la sofocante temperatura del lugar no la ayudaba ni un poco a sentirse mejor…

Era increíble como su vida había cambiado en las últimas siete semanas: había dejado atrás el lugar que había llamado hogar durante toda su vida, pero lo que más le dolía era el hecho de haberse visto obligada a crecer más rápido que la mayoría de las chicas de su edad... En unas pocas semanas, sería una mujer adulta.

Además, entre buscar, comprar y preparar el hogar para la llegada del bebé, esas últimas semanas habían sido un infierno para la chica. Se había visto tan agotada que accedió a ir con Momoko y Miyako (las dos compradoras más compulsivas que conocía) a comprar la ropa necesaria para cuando llegara el pequeño.

Aunque debía reconocer que había sido una experiencia un poco contradictoria: Butch había exclamado entre bufidos molestos (y casi había logrado convencerla) de que el calor no sería bueno para ella y que podía hacer que el niño naciera en cualquier momento; pero alguien debía hacerlo, y sabía que sus amigas la ayudarían con cualquier inconveniente que ocurriera.

Casi por inercia, tomó una prenda de color azul muy bonita que Miyako la había obligado a comprar, y negó con la cabeza: sentía que no le serviría, puesto que parecía más para un muñeco de plástico que para un bebé de carne y hueso.

Y, como si fuera poco, su madre la llamaba cada día, para regañarla por no haber preparado un "bolso de emergencia" (donde debía incluir cosas para ella y para el niño) para partir en caso de que él decidiera nacer. Decidió tomar el bolso que había comprado junto a sus amigas y comenzó a colocar en él prendas de ropa al azar.

Luego de un corto rato, volvió a recostarse, el simple motivo de recordar a su madre había logrado que unas gruesas lágrimas de tristeza comenzaran a caer de sus ojos, comenzó a limpiarlas rápidamente, debía recordar que ahora se suponía que era una adulta, por lo que no tenía permitido llorar…

Encendió el pequeño televisor, con la intención de distraerse, pero la noticia de un asesinato a un chico de quince años hizo que volviera a apagarla rápidamente…

Kaoru suspiró sonoramente, se aferró a su vientre y comenzó a darle suaves caricias…

—Preferiría que jamás salgas…— susurró, mientras comenzaba a llorar una vez más

Era cierto: mientras él se encontrara en su interior, la chica sabía que no sufriría más, después de todo, el mundo era un lugar demasiado cruel…

Al menos, eso trataba de pensar ella; pero el motivo real era que le aterraba el momento de dar a luz. Había leído en internet que las madres jóvenes tenían muchas más posibilidades de sufrir complicaciones durante el parto… Inclusive, algunas llegaban a morir…

Comenzó a pensar qué pasaría con su hijo en caso que ella muriera… ¿Butch se haría cargo solo? ¿Daría a su hijo en adopción?... Otra duda invadió su mente… ¿Dolería morir tanto como decían que dolía dar a luz?

Las lágrimas caían sin control por su rostro…

_(¡No puedo ser tan idiota! ¡En vez de pensar en la vida que traeré en algunas semanas, pienso en morir!)_

La morena comenzó a acariciar su vientre una vez más…

— ¿Y si no resisto y te lastimo…?— le preguntó en voz baja, recibiendo una leve patada como respuesta…

Butch llegó del trabajo al poco tiempo, llegando a presenciar el llanto de su novia…

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras? — le preguntó en voz baja, mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas con ternura

Ella meditó la respuesta por unos segundos: No podía decirle que lloraba porque extrañaba a su madre y porque tenía mucho miedo de morir, por lo que decidió fingir una sonrisa y decirle una pequeña mentira…

—La hinchazón de mis pies me está matando… Además, ¡Hace mucho calor!

—La verdad, no tanto…— exclamó él restándole importancia, haciendo que ella lo aniquilara con la mirada

—Ten un estómago así de grande por unos momentos y verás como todo te molesta— soltó de mal humor

—Lo siento…— susurró él antes de darle un suave beso en la frente

El chico se recostó a su lado y comenzó a acariciar su vientre con ternura…

— ¿Crees que es un buen momento para buscarle un nombre? — preguntó la chica tomando el libro que Miyako le había regalado y comenzando a ojear sus páginas— ¿Qué opinas sobre Daisuke?

— ¡Ni hablar! Así se llama el idiota del capitán de soccer…— el chico tomó el libro— ¿Oliver?

—Es un nombre demasiado americano…— respondió ella, antes de arrebatarle el libro— ¿Rihan?

—No…— volvió a tomar el libro— ¡Ya sé, Gokú!

— ¡No seas imbécil, Butch! —el libro volvió a las manos de la chica— ¿Kotaro?

El moreno hizo un gesto de desagrado y tomó el libro una vez más…

— ¿Qué te parece Eiko? — Kaoru rodó los ojos, de mal humor

— ¡Es un nombre de niña, idiota!

—Quizá la doctora cometió un error y es una… ¿No lo has pensado?

—Toma…— la chica le tendió una imagen del último ultrasonido que le habían realizado— ¡Aquí se ve bien en claro que es un niño!

La chica se levantó con dificultad de la cama; en esas últimas horas se había sentido completamente sofocada, además de las malditas molestias en la espalda que se intensificaban con el tiempo…

— ¿A dónde vas? — cuestionó el chico

—A darme una ducha…— exclamó con molestia…— ¡Me siento fatal!

— ¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó él con el rostro preocupado

—Solo tengo demasiado calor, Butch, no te preocupes…

Kaoru comenzó a tomar las cosas necesarias…

— ¿Quieres que te ayude? — sugirió en tono de broma

— ¿¡No puedo ni respirar y tú pretendes que tenga ganas de hacerlo!?

La chica entró al baño y se quitó la ropa totalmente molesta. El sexo era su última prioridad en ese momento.

Abrió el grifo y se metió bajo el agua helada, pensó que eso le ayudaría un poco con su malestar; y tuvo razón por unos pocos minutos… Una contracción se hizo presente en su cuerpo, por lo que la chica reprimió un fuerte alarido; llevaba un poco menos de una semana sintiendo algunas, pero la doctora Akemi le dijo que era algo normal.

Cuando el dolor cesó, Kaoru comenzó a sentirse completamente aliviada, pero pocos minutos después el dolor volvió…

_(Genial, si no es el calor, es el maldito dolor de espalda, y si no es eso, son estas condenadas contracciones…)_

La chica cerró la ducha y comenzó a vestirse lentamente. Estaba acomodando un poco su corto cabello, cuando su vientre se tensó una vez más…

_(No debo asustarme, solo han sido tres en este rato… La doctora dijo que era normal)_

Pasados unos minutos, la tensión seguía presente, por lo que Kaoru decidió seguir los consejos que la doctora Akemi le había dado: respirar hondo y calmarse hasta que la molestia desapareciera…

Cuando el dolor desapareció por completo, se dirigió a la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de agua helada… Mientras lo bebía, otra maldita contracción se hizo presente…

Pero esa vez era algo distinto; sentía su estómago completamente duro, la respiración se le había agitado y sintió como un líquido caliente descendía lentamente por su entrepierna…

Bajó la vista con temor y suspiró de alivio al notar que no tenía color alguno… Pero ella se había secado bien al salir de la ducha y llevaba años sabiendo controlar sus esfínteres…

Solo había una posibilidad…

Kaoru intentó controlarse y comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación, con un paso tambaleante e inseguro; una vez allí notó la mirada de Butch sobre ella, él estaba sonriendo, ajeno a lo que estaba ocurriendo…

—Lo siento… No debí haber discutido contigo…— le susurró, pero al notar la expresión de pánico en el rostro de la chica preguntó— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Butch… Viene…

— ¿Viene? ¿Quién viene?

— ¡Tu hijo va a nacer, idiota! — gritó ella, debido a que otra contracción se había hecho presente…

* * *

¡No me odien por cortarlo acá! Es que quiero seguir agregándole dramatismo a la historia (no lo puedo evitar, amo el drama)…

En fin, el pequeño va a nacer, no puedo creerlo (: (Y será niño, está decidido hace mucho tiempo) y como soy malvada, aún no saben su nombre (exceptuando a **FloorVioletta**, pero confío en que no dirá nada :B)

Ah, además Kaoru no va a morir, solamente tiene bastante miedo de dar a luz al pequeño u.u (Creo que es una reacción bastante normal...).

¿**Reviews**?

**Farenz FF** en Facebook

**F**arenz en Fanfiction…

(1): Hablando con el universo - Jordan

(2): Copiado y pegado de una página sobre el embarazo semana a semana


	22. Autorreflexión

Hola, no puedo creer que haya llegado este capítulo (Farenz llora como desesperada al notar que va a nacer el pequeño que le dio vida a este fanfiction u.u)…

Gracias a todos ustedes por haberme dejado llegar hasta este momento y por sus palabras tan lindas (: los adoro, no se imaginan las sonrisas que logran robarme con un simple comentario(:

Ahora, llegó la hora de hacerme un poco de publicidad (?), no sé si lo han notado, pero publiqué mi primer historia fuera del mundo creado para "Rutina", se llama "**El Vago**", en lo personal, fue todo un desafío para mí hacer a un Butch completamente distinto, pero aún así, estoy bastante orgullosa de los resultados…

Bueno, ¡Basta de explayarme! Aquí va el capítulo…

¡Espero que lo disfruten! (o que no se aburran xD)

Nos leemos al final,

* * *

**Capítulo 22. Autorreflexión**

_"Se prendió fuego mi infancia (ya no están triste lo que perdiste). Tengo el poder de entender lo que fui y no estar dormido (despiértame)… Salto y comienzo a correr tras los miedos que tengo para no caer." (1)_

**…**

— ¿Puedes reaccionar, idiota? ¡Tu hijo va a nacer! — le gritó presa del pánico, tras unos minutos de silencio

— ¿Estás segura?

— ¿Qué si estoy segura?... Butch, es mi cuerpo, ¡Mierda!

El chico se acercó a ella, la arrastró hasta el sofá más cercano y se sentó a su lado, mientras le tomaba la mano con fuerza. Ella maldecía por lo bajo cada vez que una contracción se hacía presente… Cada vez eran más frecuentes y largas, eso era una mala señal…

—Tenemos que hacer algo…— comentó él totalmente aterrado

— ¿Y qué quieres hacer? — le pregunto la chica, desesperándose cada segundo un poco más

—Vayamos al hospital…— sugirió

— ¡No seas imbécil! ¡No puedo ir caminando!

Kaoru ya se encontraba en un estado de desesperación inimaginable, y Butch no estaba ayudando en nada (es más, su piel se había tornado de un desagradable color verdoso)

_(¿Y qué pasa si no logramos llegar al hospital y nace aquí?)_

—Deberíamos controlar el tiempo— recordó él— Así nos aseguraríamos que no es una falsa alarma…

La vista de ambos se posó en el reloj que colgaba en la pared, él observaba las agujas moverse, mientras que ella enumeraba los síntomas del parto que la doctora Akemi había descripto en su última visita:

_(Sangrado: No; Rompimiento de la fuente: Sí; Contracciones cada cinco o diez minutos… Tuve la última hace menos de cinco minutos, debo esperar un poco más…)_

La chica comenzó a retorcerse de dolor a los pocos minutos, mientras su novio la observaba…

—Siete minutos…— murmuró Butch

—No hay dudas… Es el momento…— la chica se detuvo por unos segundos— Llama a mi mamá, por favor…

Él estaba completamente estático, por lo que Kaoru tuvo que levantarse, con gran dificultad y dirigirse a la habitación, donde se encontraba su celular…

Mientras tanto, rogaba interiormente que su madre estuviera despierta, o al menos, que atendiera el teléfono…

—Hola, hija— susurró Mitsuko del otro lado de la línea, con la voz pastosa debido al sueño— ¿Ocurre algo?

—No te asustes, mamá… Pero ven rápido…

—Dame unos minutos…— pidió su madre, y terminó la comunicación…

La chica se volteó, y encontró a su novio parado en la puerta, mirándola con el pánico dibujado en el rostro…

—Ya viene…— susurró en voz baja— Debemos esperar…

Kaoru se recostó en la cama, con el fin de atenuar un poco su dolor; pero este era cada vez más fuerte… Butch se acercó a ella, se sentó a su lado y le tomó, una vez más, la mano con fuerza…

—Tengo tanto miedo…— susurró más para él mismo que para su novia

—Yo también…— respondió ella, presa del dolor— Pero aun así, no puedo creer que ya venga…

Pocos minutos después, el timbre del pequeño departamento sonó, Butch se levantó rápidamente y volvió a los pocos segundos, seguido por Mitsuko y Dai…

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — preguntó su madre, sentándose a su lado

—Duele…— susurró ella, sin poder evitar que las lágrimas cayeran por su rostro— Duele mucho…

— ¿Y por qué no la llevaste al hospital, idiota? — preguntó Dai mirando a Butch amenazadoramente

— ¡No sé si lo notaste, pero no tenemos automóvil! — la chica defendió a su novio— ¿Qué querías que…?— Kaoru no pudo continuar porque otra contracción se presentó

—Ha ocurrido hace poco, y me dejé dominar por el pánico, lo siento…— se disculpó Butch

—Vamos al auto…— habló Dai, como dando por finalizada la discusión

—Yo tomaré el bolso…— sugirió Mitsuko con una sonrisa— Butch, tú ayúdala a subir al auto…

**…**

**~o~**

_**…**_

Una vez en el auto, Butch comenzó a abrazar a su novia con fuerza…

— ¿Falta mucho? — le preguntó a Dai, al notar que ella estaba sufriendo

—No se preocupen…— respondió el mayor, aumentando la velocidad del vehículo

—Ve despacio, hijo…— lo reprendió Mitsuko— Aún queda tiempo…

— ¿No ves que Kaoru está sufriendo, mamá?

—Lo sé, pasé tres veces por esto…

— ¿Dónde están Shou y Brick? — preguntó la chica entre lágrimas de dolor

—Koiji traerá a Shou en un rato… Y Brick fue por Boomer y las chicas…

Al llegar al hospital, fueron recibidos por una joven enfermera castaña…

—Buenas noches, ¿Cuál es su emergencia?

—Ella— Butch señaló a la morena— Va a tener un bebé…

**…**

**~o~**

_**…**_

Kaoru no pudo evitar rodar los ojos ante el comentario que había hecho su novio; era más que obvio que ella tendría un bebé…

Comenzó a sufrir otra contracción, por lo que la enfermera preguntó:

— ¿Nombre de la doctora?

— ¿¡Y eso qué importa ahora!? — preguntó Butch histérico— ¡Ayúdenla rápido!

—Doctora Mitsu Akemi…— susurró Mitsuko en voz baja, antes de que la enfermera perdiera la paciencia y se negara a atenderlos

—Ven por aquí— exclamó la castaña, mientras le ofrecía una silla de ruedas y la ayudaba a sentarse

La enfermera la llevó a una habitación muy amplía y de color blanco enfermizo, que hizo que Kaoru recordara aquel sueño que había tenido tantos meses atrás…

_"Encontramos a su hija en una clínica de abortos clandestinos, no pudimos hacer nada para salvarla."_

El miedo se hizo presente una vez más en su interior, trató de dominarlo, pero fue en vano y comenzó a llorar una vez más… A los pocos minutos la doctora Akemi apareció en la habitación.

— ¿Cómo estás, Kaoru? — le preguntó en su acostumbrado tono de voz dulce

—Como la mierda…—soltó la chica, era otra respuesta obvia: seguramente su cara estaría delatando su malestar

— ¿Contaste cuántos minutos pasan entre cada contracción?

—Más o menos cada seis minutos— respondió Butch por ella

—Por favor, retírense un momento— la doctora miró a Dai y a Mitsuko— Tú puedes quedarte si lo deseas…— agregó observando al moreno

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó Dai

—Voy a revisarla…

Su madre tomó a Dai por los hombros y lo arrastró fuera de la habitación; una vez que se fueron, la doctora comenzó a revisarla…

—Por favor, haga que deje de doler y sáquelo ya…— suplicó Kaoru, haciendo que la mujer sonriera

—Tienes dos centímetros de dilatación… Aún falta mucho…

— ¿Cuánto? — preguntó horrorizada

—Tienes que llegar a los diez centímetros…— comenzó a decir la doctora—Serán algo más de diez horas…

— ¡¿Acaso está loca!? — le preguntó insolentemente

—Es un proceso largo, Kaoru… Especialmente para las que son madres por primera vez…— trató de tranquilizarla la mujer— Si te relajas todo será más fácil…

_(¿Y cómo se supone que me relaje si estoy muriendo de dolor?)_

—Te recomiendo que camines un poco… Eso suele acelerar el proceso…— sugirió la doctora, y abandonó la habitación

Butch arrimó una silla al lado de su cama y tomó asiento junto a ella…

—Diez horas…— susurró presa del pánico— ¡Aún faltan diez malditas horas!

—No te precupes…— trató de tranquilizarla él— Eres fuerte y lo soportarás…

Su novio se acercó más a ella y le dio un suave beso en los labios…

—Además, prometo que estaré aquí contigo cada minuto…

El chico comenzó a acariciar sus manos lentamente, intentando que ella se tranquilizara un poco…

—No puedo creer que en unas horas seremos padres…— susurró en voz baja

Kaoru asintió con la cabeza… Ella tampoco podía creer que en unas horas vería el rostro del niño que tanto esfuerzo había empañado en odiar…

**…**

**~o~**

_**…**_

Esas últimas cinco horas habían sido un infierno para la pobre Kaoru, se había pasado cada minuto dando vueltas por la pequeña habitación… Además, se sentía completamente frustrada, ya que las contracciones eran cada vez más fuertes y más largas.

—No me molestes— exclamó molesta, al notar que Butch se estaba acercando a ella

— ¿Cómo va todo? — preguntó la doctora Akemi, ingresando una vez más a la habitación

—Igual de horrible…— soltó completamente frustrada y molesta

—Voy a revisarte a ver si ha avanzado…

Kaoru se apresuró en caminar hacia la cama y recostarse, para ser revisada por la doctora…

—Malas noticias…— susurró la mujer, aterrando aún más a la chica—La dilatación no ha aumentado lo suficiente… Será mejor recurrir a una cesárea…

— ¿En cuánto tiempo nacerá, doctora? — preguntó el moreno, histérico

—Puedo arreglar una cesárea en una hora…

—Está bien, doctora…— susurró ella entre lágrimas

La doctora abandonó la habitación y su madre aprovechó para ingresar…

—Butch… Tu abuela y Miyako están afuera…

El chico miró a su novia...

—Está bien, ve con ellas— le dijo con una sonrisa— ¡Pero más te vale estar aquí cuando nazca! — lo amenazó

Butch depositó un rápido beso en su frente y se fue. Rápidamente, la silla junto a la cama que ocupaba fue ocupada por su madre…

—Mamá…— la llamó Kaoru—Gracias de verdad…

—No tienes nada que agradecerme… Tú y tus hermanos son lo más importante para mí…

**…**

**~o~**

_**…**_

Butch salió de la habitación completamente pálido y temblando… Estaba realmente asustado, aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta.

— ¿Ya nació? ¿Cuándo podré verlo? — preguntó Shou, con la voz preocupada

—Déjalo respirar un poco, Shou…— respondió Brick y lo abrazó con fuerza

— ¿Cómo estás tú, hermano? — le preguntó el pelirrojo en voz baja, para que nadie más que Butch pudiera oírlo

No podía responderle que estaba completamente aterrado y que se sentía un inútil por no poder ayudar a Kaoru en un momento de mierda, así que solo se encogió de hombros.

—Le harán una cesárea en una hora…— exclamó en voz alta

— ¿Cómo está Kaoru? — preguntó Miyako, preocupada por su amiga

_(No puedo decirle no puede dejar de llorar y que tiene más miedo del que ha tenido en toda su vida…)_

—Está… Agotada…— respondió secamente

Su abuela se acercó lentamente hacia él y le dio un fuerte abrazo, que lo dejó totalmente sorprendido…

—Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás…

—Gracias, abuela…— contestó él, mientras le devolvía el abrazo a la anciana con una gran sonrisa dibujada en el rostro…

Al fin las cosas volvían a ser como antes con ella…

—Le prometí que estaría allí cuando naciera… Creo que debo irme…— agregó con seguridad, antes de voltearse e ingresar nuevamente a la habitación…

Pero Butch nunca se había sentido tan inseguro en toda su vida, después de todo ¿Qué clase de padre sería para su hijo si él nunca había tenido uno?

—Butch…— lo llamó su novia en voz baja al verlo entrar; él se acercó a ella y la besó— ¿Cómo están todos afuera?

—Están ansiosos por conocerlo y muertos de preocupación por ti… Pero no te preocupes, ¡Están bien!

Al ver como una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de Kaoru, Butch dejó de sentirse completamente inútil por unos momentos…

Después de todo, había logrado que sonriera en un momento de mierda, y eso valía más que todo para él…

**…**

**~o~**

_**…**_

Tras una hora que para Kaoru fue eterna, la doctora Akemi ingresó al cuarto nuevamente, ocasionando que la morena comenzara a temblar de pánico…

—Es hora de la anestesia… informó la doctora— Colócate en posición fetal para que sea más sencillo inyectarla…— la chica le dedicó una mirada de confusión

— ¿Y cómo demonios hago eso?

—Recuéstate de costado y lleva las rodillas a tu pecho— explicó la mujer, Kaoru obedeció instantáneamente, deseando que el dolor se fuera de una condenada vez

La gruesa aguja penetró la espalda baja de la chica, quien no pudo evitar soltar una fuerte maldición, mientras unas gruesas lágrimas de dolor descendían por su rostro…

—Volveré en unos quince minutos… — se despidió la mujer— Para ese entonces no deberías sentir más dolor, y podremos conocer a este pequeño…

Cuando la doctora abandonó el lugar, Butch volvió a sentarse a su lado y le tomó la mano con fuerza una vez más…

—Al parecer será una noche eterna, ¿Verdad? — comentó él con una sonrisa…

— ¡Dímelo a mí! — exclamó con molestia— ¡Prométeme que jamás vas a embarazarme de nuevo! — el chico no pudo evitar reír…

Pero un solo hijo era más que suficiente para ella, no deseaba volver a repetir un embarazo por nada del mundo…

Cuando Mitsu Akemi regresó, pasado el plazo que había prometido, el malestar que la chica padecía había desaparecido por completo…

—Ya es hora, Kaoru…— exclamó con una sonrisa— Ellos te acompañarán, ¿Verdad? — preguntó observando a su madre y a Butch

—Es muy posible que me desmaye si voy…— dijo su madre con el rostro sonrojado por la vergüenza— Creo que seré un estorbo…

Kaoru no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionada, después de todo, necesitaba a su madre más que nunca, y le había dolido que ella se negara a estar presente en el nacimiento de su primer nieto…

— ¿Contamos contigo entonces? — preguntó la mujer viendo al moreno fijamente

—Claro que sí…— respondió él con una seguridad que no sentía

—Entonces debes ir a la recepción y solicitar que te preparen…— explicó pacientemente—Yo llevaré a Kaoru a la sala de partos…

El chico la miró con miedo, y le dio un corto beso en los labios antes de irse…

**…**

**~o~**

_**…**_

Butch llegó a la recepción y volvió a encontrarse una vez más con la enfermera a quien le había gritado horas antes…

— ¿Qué quieres ahora, niño? — le preguntó la castaña con la voz molesta

—Mi novia está a punto de recibir una cesárea y me dijeron que debía venir a que me preparen…

—Al fin pides las cosas con amabilidad…— exclamó la mujer sonriendo

—Lo siento, me dejé llevar por el pánico…

—No serás el primero ni el último que me trate así— susurró con tristeza…—Pasa por esa habitación, deberás firmar un formulario que esta sobre la mesa y cambiarte— exigió la mujer

El chico ingresó a la habitación que la enfermera le había señalado, se acercó a la mesa y comenzó a leer el formulario (que aclaraba que los médicos tenían como prioridad salvar al niño y otras cosas que ni siquiera se tomó el trabajo de leer), lo firmó con rapidez y comenzó a ponerse la extraña bata de color verde y la estúpida redecilla en el cabello.

Se sentía completamente ridículo utilizando esas prendas de ropa, y al verse en un espejo, no pudo evitar soltar una fuerte risotada, que solo se detuvo al recordar que Kaoru lo necesitaba más que nunca…

Además, se moría de ganas de conocer de una maldita vez al hijo de ambos…

**…**

**~o~**

_**…**_

Kaoru nunca había sido de las personas a quienes le impresionaban las imágenes de cuerpos mutilados, por lo que casi golpeó a un medico cuando colocó una maldita sábana azul, impidiéndole ver la mitad de su cuerpo… Pero al notar que la lucha sería en vano, decidió cerrar la boca y aceptar que no vería a su hijo hasta que los doctores lo creyeran conveniente.

Cuando Butch ingresó a la sala de partos, no pudo evitar lanzar una risa al notar el ridículo atuendo que él llevaba puesto, que distaba enormemente de sus prendas habituales.

—Estamos listos…— exclamó un médico— Podemos comenzar…

La morena sentía enormes deseos de pedirle a su novio que le relatara las incisiones que le estaban haciendo unos desconocidos a su cuerpo, pero decidió guardar silencio debido al fuerte color verdoso que presentaba su rostro…

— ¡Ni se te ocurra desmayarte, idiota!

—Kaoru…— susurró él en voz baja— No me perdería un momento así por nada del mundo…

La chica no pudo evitar sonreír…

—Te ves completamente ridículo, ¿Lo sabes?

—Dices eso porque tú no puedes verte…

—Lo siento, solo quería quitarle presión al momento…

—No te preocupes, estaremos bien…— prometió él

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque prometo que estaré a su lado siempre… Nunca los dejaré sufrir de nuevo, aunque todo vaya a cambiar a partir de ahora…

—Eso es lo que me da tanto miedo, todo serán cambios, Butch…

—No todos los cambios son malos…— le susurró él al oído— Piénsalo por unos instantes… Si aquel jueves no hubiéramos cambiado la rutina, hoy no estaríamos pasando por esto juntos… Seguiríamos siendo solo dos cobardes incapaces de decirnos lo que sentimos…

—Gracias por estar aquí…— murmuró Kaoru, recibiendo como respuesta un beso en la frente

—Al contrario…— dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa—Yo soy quien debe agradecerte a ti por dejarme ser parte de esto y por perdonarme por haber actuado como un completo imbécil…

Kaoru solo podía ver la gran sonrisa que exhibía el rostro de su novio, cuando un llanto se dejó oír, un llanto que indicaba que dejaban de ser una pareja para transformarse en una familia…

Fue en ese momento, que ambos sintieron que las cosas que habían dejado por la llegada de ese bebé, habían valido la pena…

* * *

Oh, eso fue demasiado cursi, alguien deme una buena dosis de insulina, por favor… Pero era necesario mostrar un poco de cursilería en el capítulo… (Y no saben lo cursi que se tornará nuestro querido Butch cuando vea a su hijo)

En fin, ¡El pequeño ya ha nacido! Pero aún no saben su nombre (insertar risa malvada aquí) pero prometo que lo sabrán en el próximo episodio… Ya sé que lo dije muchas veces, pero es un nombre que en lo personal me encanta, y creo que va mucho con la personalidad que tengo fijada para el niño (y especialmente con una parte específica de su anatomía)…

Ah, y lamento informarles que no se llamará Gokú (?), el nombre está decidido hace mucho tiempo (desde que este fanfiction era solo un par de hojas escritas con un bolígrafo casi sin tinta y lleno de anotaciones que ahora me es casi imposible entender xD)…

Bueno, me explayé demasiado con mis notas, para más información, búsquenme en facebook bajo el seudónimo **Farenz FF**, o esperen que actualice aquí, como…

**F**arenz.

**¿Reviews? :)**

(1): Autorreflexión - Oliver


	23. Atlas

Hola, acá está lo prometido… ¡Sí, al fin sabrán el nombre del pequeño niño Him! Espero que les guste tanto como a mí n.n...

Una vez más, MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS por sus reviews, los adoro :) (Farenz les envía abrazos virtuales a todos xD)

Bueno, no tengo muchas ganas de hablarles hoy, mejor les dejo el capítulo...

Nos leemos al final,

* * *

**Capítulo 23. Atlas**

_"No necesito ver el sol brillar, hay suficiente luz en tus ojos… Estoy dispuesto a sostener el peso del mundo por vos, estoy dispuesto a sostener el peso del mundo por vos… Quiero ser quien da color a tus días grises, quiero ser quien te hace sonreír…" (1)_

**…**

La doctora Akemi coloco al bebé unos pocos segundos por encima de la condenada cortina azul, permitiéndole ver a su hijo por primera vez…

— ¿El padre quiere cortar el cordón? — preguntó la mujer mirando a Butch fijamente

El chico asintió con la cabeza y caminó al lado de la doctora, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro… Al fin se sentía parte de eso al cien por ciento…

—Corta justo aquí—indicó Mitsu Akemi señalándole un punto preciso y entregándole una especie de bisturí

Butch obedeció y notó como un hombre tomaba al bebé y se lo llevaba lejos de él…

— ¿A dónde crees que vas con mi hijo? — preguntó amenazadoramente

—Solo van a lavarlo y a revisarlo, serán unos pocos minutos, no te preocupes— explicó pacientemente— Ve con tu novia, mientras terminan con ella…

Butch comenzó a caminar hacia la camilla donde reposaba su novia, mientras que sin poder evitarlo, las lágrimas bañaban su rostro… Nunca se había sentido tan feliz en toda su vida…

**…**

**~o~**

**…**

Kaoru, por su parte, estaba completamente furiosa con los médicos; ¡Ni siquiera había podido ver a su hijo que y ya se lo habían quitado!

Deseaba más que nada levantarse y decirle a ese maldito hombre que dejara a su bebé, que lo estaba lastimando; estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, cuando sintió que su novio se paraba junto a ella y le tomaba la mano con fuerza…

—Ni se te ocurra levantarte, Kaoru— la amenazó— Aún no han terminado contigo…

—Pero… ¡Es nuestro hijo, Butch! ¿No escuchas como llora? ¡Está sufriendo!

—Solo están revisándolo, no tienes por qué preocuparte…— respondió, mientras trataba de limpiarse las lágrimas con disimulo… Claro que Kaoru lo notó…

— ¿Por qué lloras? — le preguntó con desconcierto— Tú nunca lo haces…

—Supongo que soy igual a todos los sensibles padres lloricas…— bromeó con una sonrisa— ¡Y más te vale no decírselo a nadie, Matsubara!

—Nunca arruinaría tu reputación de "chico malo", no te preocupes…

La doctora Akemi apareció e interrumpió a la pareja, trayendo en brazos a un pequeño bulto envuelto en una manta color verde, el cual depositó sobre los brazos de la chica…

—Felicidades— exclamó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro— Tienen un hermoso y sano bebé…

Kaoru se apresuró a apartar las mantas del rostro de su hijo para poder verlo, y cuando lo hizo, el llanto del pequeño se incrementó, mientras ella no podía dejar de hacer que las lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos…

En ese momento, volvió a sentir que ya no importaba haber perdido su puesto como capitana en el equipo de soccer, haber tenido que crecer a un ritmo mayor ni que su abuela la odiara… Lo único que le importaba en ese momento era ese bebé y su felicidad…

El niño, por su parte, no cesaba de llorar y revolverse sobre ella, como si estuviera tratando de llamar su atención…

_(¡No soporto más, debo calmarlo como sea!)_

—No llores, pequeño… Mamá y papá están aquí…— le susurró en voz muy baja

Kaoru se sentía completamente hipócrita al pedirle a su hijo que no llorara, ya que ella no podía dejar de hacerlo; no podía expresar con palabras la emoción que sentía en su interior…

Lentamente el llanto del niño fue haciéndose más tenue, hasta detenerse por completo…

—Vamos a llevarla a su habitación— exclamó el hombre al que Butch le había gritado

—Tú ve y diles que ya está aquí…— le exigió la morena a su novio

Él besó sus labios y tocó la frente del bebé con suavidad antes de marcharse…

Poco tiempo después, volvía a encontrarse en esa habitación de color blanco enfermizo, donde había sufrido el dolor más intenso de toda su vida…

Pero ya no le importaba el dolor, todo había valido la pena al poder tener a su hijo en sus brazos…

Al poco rato, su madre, Butch y Kiyoko ingresaron a la habitación, ambas mujeres tenían un brillo de emoción en sus ojos…

**…**

**~o~**

**…**

—Es completamente precioso…— susurró Mitsuko en voz muy baja y entre lágrimas

—Realmente lo es…— agregó Butch, tratando de no caer preso de las lágrimas una vez más— ¿Tú qué crees, abuela? — miró a la anciana, quien estaba en un rincón de la habitación…

—Es el niño más hermoso que he visto en muchos años…— susurró ella, algo distante

— ¿Qué ocurre? — le preguntó el moreno, temiendo que la anciana volviera a recitar uno de sus anticuados discursos

—Estoy realmente arrepentida de todo lo que pasó…— murmuró la anciana, sorprendiendo a los jóvenes— Pero quiero dejarles en claro que estoy sumamente orgullosa de que ambos hayan logrado salir adelante…— Kiyoko se detuvo por un segundo— Espero que puedan perdonarme…

Butch estaba completamente estático; después de todo lo que había ocurrido en esos últimos meses, no podía creer que su abuela estuviera orgullosa de él…

—Siempre es un buen momento para empezar de cero, Kiyoko…— comentó Kaoru— De mi parte está todo olvidado, después de todo, nos ha ayudado mucho— agregó

Butch no pudo evitar que una gran sonrisa apareciera en su rostro al notar la madurez de las palabras que su novia había expresado…

—Debo admitir que han hecho un buen trabajo…

—Gracias, señora… Pero no ha sido fácil…

—Lo sé, pequeña… Pero las mejores cosas son las que más nos cuestan…

**…**

**~o~**

**…**

Una vez que las mujeres abandonaron la habitación, los tíos del bebé ingresaron, ansiosos por conocerlo de una vez…

— ¡Es simplemente precioso, amigos! — murmuró Miyako en voz baja para no perturbar el sueño de su sobrino, mientras lo sostenía en brazos

— ¿Cómo se llama? — le preguntó Momoko de improviso

Los morenos se miraron por un segundo, completamente incómodos, mientras recordaban la discusión que habían mantenido horas antes…

_(¿Cómo se supone que nos llamemos "padres" si ni siquiera podemos ponernos de acuerdo en un maldito nombre?)_

—Solo sabemos que no se llama Daisuke, Oliver, Rihan, Gokú ni Kotaro…— comentó él, haciendo que todos rieran

—Creo que lo mejor será dejarlos solos un rato para que lo discutan…— agregó Dai, yéndose del lugar, siendo seguido por el resto de los jóvenes…

Exceptuando a Miyako, que aún sostenía a su sobrino en brazos; ella, en cambio, comenzó a caminar hacia su hermano…

—Cárgalo tú— le dijo la rubia…

La cara de Butch volvió a palidecer y comenzó a mover los brazos con nerviosismo. Él jamás había cargado a un bebé…

_(¿Y si lo hago mal y cae al piso? ¡Kaoru jamás me perdonaría!)_

—Mejor dáselo a Kaoru… Ella sabe cómo hacerlo…

— ¡No es tan difícil, Butch! — comentó la morena con la voz molesta— ¡Miyako, enséñale, por favor!

—Solo tienes que afirmar su cabeza de este modo…— le explicó con paciencia mientras colocaba al bebé en sus brazos, antes de abandonar la habitación…

—Es tan pequeño…— exclamó Butch, sentándose junto a su novia

No podía dejar de observarlo por un segundo, mientras sentía su cuerpo totalmente tenso; debía sujetarlo con la suficiente fuerza para que no cayera, pero no tanta como para lastimarlo…

Cuando pudo despegar la vista del niño, comenzó a observar a su novia a los ojos fijamente, y simplemente no dijeron nada…

— ¿Quieres que lo cargue yo? — preguntó la chica tímidamente

Él accedió y lentamente depositó al niño entre los brazos de su madre…

**…**

**~o~**

**…**

Torpemente, Kaoru tomó al niño y lo aferró con fuerza a su pecho. Se veía tan pequeño y frágil que la morena temía que con el mínimo golpe se rompería en miles de pedazos…

El miedo volvió a surgir en la mente de la chica una vez más, ¿Cómo podría hacer ella para protegerlo si era tan pequeño que hasta las prendas que sus amigas le habían obligado a comprar le quedaban un poco grandes?

—Siempre voy a estar para ti, hijo…— susurró en voz baja, y depositó un suave beso en la frente del niño

Ante ese leve contacto, el niño abrió los ojos y la observó fijamente, lo que le permitió ver dos grandes orbes de un tono verdoso oscuro que brillaban intensamente… Al parecer, heredaría los ojos de su padre…

—Me está mirando, Butch…— susurró ella con una gran sonrisa

—Quizás haya reconocido tu voz…— respondió él acercándose para observar al hijo de ambos

Lentamente, el niño volvió a cerrar los ojos nuevamente, para dormirse una vez más…

—Creo que no debemos aplazarlo más…— soltó la chica— Busquémosle un nombre, y sin peleas esta vez, por favor…

—Sabes que ninguno nos gustaba a ambos, Kaoru… Creo que debemos seguir observándolo y que surja solo…

—Sería más fácil que nos dijera que nombre le gustaría tener…— bufó molesta, el chico no pudo evitar reír ante la ocurrencia de su novia

—Lo sé, pero somos sus padres y tenemos responsabilidades con él…

**…**

**~o~**

**…**

Butch observaba fijamente a su hijo, mientras intentaba pensar en un nombre que le quedara bien…

Era demasiado pequeño, con una cabecita tan redonda y poblada por unos cuantos cabellos tan negros como la noche y con aquellos grandes ojos tan brillantes y resplandecientes…

—Creo que ya lo tengo…— exclamó luego de un rato—Es algo similar al nombre de tu hermano, pero lo bastante diferente como para que sea suyo propio y no deba vivir bajo la sombra de nadie…

— ¿Cuál es? — preguntó la morena con impaciencia

—Daika…— susurró él— Significa reluciente o resplandeciente… Igual que el brillo que tienen sus ojos…

—Daika Him— murmuró ella, mirando a su hijo con una sonrisa—Creo que tu padre te ha encontrado un buen nombre…

Butch sonrió enormemente al notar que, al fin, estaba haciendo las cosas bien, tanto como padre como novio; se acercó a Kaoru y la besó con dulzura en los labios, y continuó haciéndolo hasta que un leve bufido les recordó que ya nunca serían solo ellos dos…

**…**

**~o~**

**…**

— ¿Qué ocurre Daika? — le preguntó Kaoru mirándolo fijamente

—Quizás tenga hambre…

La nueva madre, a pesar de haber visto la acción de amamantar muchísimas veces, no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo; después de todo, no era lo mismo ver algo que hacerlo… Un suave golpe en la puerta interrumpió su desesperación…

_(¡Por favor, que sea mi mamá!)_

Susurró un suave "adelante" con la esperanza de que fuera Mitsuko, pero en cambio, Mitsu Akemi ingresó a la habitación…

—Doctora, ¿Es hora de alimentarlo?

—Ya han pasado varias horas desde que nació, deberías intentarlo…

—Pero, ¿Cómo lo hago?

—Solo acércalo a tu pecho, él sabrá que hacer…

Kaoru no pudo evitar enrojecerse notablemente al descubrir uno de sus senos y acercar la cabeza de su hijo hacia ese lugar. El niño dejó de quejarse cuando logró aferrarse y a succionar su alimento.

Era una sensación completamente extraña, no sentía dolor (como se había imaginado); al contrario, sentía que el vínculo que había entre ella y Daika se hacía más fuerte…

—Gracias, doctora…— susurró la morena una vez que su hijo volvía a dormirse

—No te preocupes— exclamó la mujer, haciendo un gesto con el brazo como restándole importancia— En realidad, venía a decirte los cuidados que deberías tener durante los próximos días…

— ¿Y eso por qué? — preguntó Butch

—Una cesárea es un poco más riesgosa que un parto natural…— comenzó a explicar la mujer— Lo mejor es que permanezcan aquí unos días, para que podamos controlar al niño y para evitar que la herida sufra infecciones…

—Podré venir a visitarlos, ¿Verdad? — cuestionó el moreno una vez más

—Siempre que quieras, no te preocupes por ello— respondió con una gran sonrisa

Pasados unos pocos minutos, Mitsu Akemi volvió a dejarlos solos…

Kaoru sentía sus ojos cerrarse lentamente debido al sueño, pero luchaba para mantenerse despierta unos momentos más…

Mientras tanto, Butch estaba frente a la ventana de la habitación, cargando al hijo de ambos y susurrando cosas en voz baja…

—Haré todo lo que pueda para que ese resplandor nunca desaparezca, Daika…

Esas palabras lograron arrebatarle otra gran sonrisa; se moría de ganas de ver esa escena, pero no tenía más fuerzas para mantener los ojos abiertos…

Finalmente, Kaoru cayó presa del sueño, cuando el sol ya había salido; para despertar pocas horas después con una vida totalmente nueva… Una vida que sabía que no sería fácil, pero a sabiendas de que las mejores cosas casi siempre eran las que más costaban…

* * *

Otra vez, necesito una dosis vital de insulina, ¡Butch no puede ser tan cursi!...

Espero que el nombre les haya gustado, en lo personal (como dije muchas veces) AMO ese nombre, y creo que fue una casualidad que se pareciera tanto al de Dai, que ha ayudado mucho a Kaoru no asesinando a Butch al enterarse del embarazo xD…

En el próximo capítulo comenzará a verse algo de la vida de nuestros protagonistas junto a su hijo, y sí, nadie dijo que las cosas sería fáciles para ellos (así que preparen más insulina para Farenz xD).

También quería comentarles que el fic tendrá otra forma... A partir de este momento se verán momentos sueltos de la vida de la ahora familia, (siempre aclarando la edad de Daika, como fue hasta ahora)...

Espero que les haya gustado, y saben que sus reviews son más que bienvenidos (y no saben cuaaanto me alegran *-*)

Recuerden: **Farenz FF** en facebook,

En Fanfiction,

**F**arenz.

(1): Atlas - Melian


End file.
